


Engano

by mrssolo



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Mistake, alternative universe, engaño, familia, hanleia, relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssolo/pseuds/mrssolo
Summary: Definitivamente, não era para a noite terminar daquela maneira. Era para ser uma diversão, uma noite de folia para três amigos, mas tudo foi de água a baixo por causa de um mal entendido.It was definitely not for the night to end like that. It was supposed to be a fun, a night out for three friends, but it all went downhill because of a misunderstanding.





	1. Não é o que está pensando...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first time I put one of my fanfics on this site. "Mistake", or, "Engano", began to be written more than a year ago, and before the film "Solo: A Star Wars History" premiered. When I decided to put the character Qi'ra, there was little information about it. I soon realized that she was an ex-girlfriend of Han and wanted to use that in my fanfic. Well, I ended up hitting something and another on Qi'ra, but remember this so you will not be surprised if some of your actions do not exactly match what was shown in the movie.  
> Originally, it was a one-shot, but I decided to go ahead. There will be 17 chapters.
> 
> Fanfic in Portuguese. I could not translate for laziness and because I'm not totally fluent in the language, but most browsers translate automatically.  
> Thank you for understanding and good reading!

Han tinha proposto sua ideia com tom de brincadeira. Estava de fato com tédio e com bastante vontade de tomar umas doses de álcool, ouvindo boa música e em boa companhia. Para sua surpresa, os irmãos concordaram. O primogênito aceitou de imediato; estava tão ou mais entediado que seu amigo e ele tinha aquela rebeldia e entusiasmo da flor da juventude, portanto, ficou animado. A sua irmã gêmea, no entanto, coçou o queixo e de antemão sentenciou logo: "Não é uma boa ideia".

— Sair da rotina de vez em quando não faz mal – Seu irmão Luke disse tentando convencê-la.

— Isso aqui está muito chato, princesa – Han falou. – Não vai morrer por ir a uma festa.

— Está bem, mas se alguma coisa der errado, a culpa é toda de vocês dois – Leia respondeu, enfim concordando.

Solo sorriu galantemente para ela, que desviou o rosto para o outro lado. Tinha-se passado três semanas desde o beijo na varanda, e desde então ela o evitava. Quando ele entrava num lugar, ela saía, e quando ele saía, ela entrava. Não se cumprimentaram e nem olharam no rosto um do outro. A atitude de Leia era totalmente defensiva. Não estava entendendo completamente o que tinha acontecido entre os dois e estava confusa quanto aos seus sentimentos. Han ficou aborrecido, mas até estranharia se por um beijo ela deixasse de ser uma gata arisca. Deu a Leia o seu tempo e espaço e procurou não pensar muito no acontecido, embora entendesse que parte da atitude dela se baseava no fato de terem sido flagrados pelos seus amigos aos beijos na varanda.

Aquela era a primeira aproximação dos dois desde o fato, e ele não queria estragar nada.

Leia fazia o máximo para parecer indiferente, mas ao mesmo tempo sociável. E depois de trinta segundos após ter aceito ir a balada com o irmão, o melhor amigo dele, e melhor amigo do melhor amigo dele, Leia já tinha alguns planos para a noite, como uma reaproximação com Solo, além de se divertir, é claro.

— Chewie, você dirige na volta – Han disse ao entrarem os quatro no carro.

Chewbacca perguntou, em linguagem de sinais, porque ele não dirigiria o seu carro.

— Porque você é o único que não bebe – Solo responde.

"Então você pretende beber?" – o outro perguntou.

— Com toda certeza, meu amigo.

Chewbacca tinha nascido muito prematuro, e com má formação das cordas vocais, além de ser 40% surdo do ouvido esquerdo. Entendia até muito bem os outros, mas se comunicava por sinais.

"Sabe que eu não gosto quando você bebe."

"Não seja chato" – Solo responde, usando também sinais.

— Han, para onde nós vamos? – Luke quis saber sentado no banco de trás, ao lado de Leia.

— Tem uma boate na zona norte da cidade. Chama-se Dois Sóis.

— Você já foi lá? – Leia perguntou.

— Já. Mas não se preocupe, querida, vai gostar do lugar.

— Veremos quando chegarmos.

A Dois Sóis estava lotada. Luzes psicodélicas e dois globos em formato de sol eram a única coisa que iluminava a pista de dança. O público era bastante diversificado e Leia perdeu a conta de quantas vezes pisaram no seu pé. Procurava por Luke em meio à multidão de corpos que brigavam por espaço dentro da boate, dançando ao som da música eletrônica alta. Trazia nas mãos dois drinks, um para ela e outro para o irmão, mas uma garota punk esbarrou nela enquanto fazia uma dança esquisita e Leia acabou derrubando as bebidas.

— Foi mal aí moça.

— Tudo bem...

— Ei Leia, te encontrei – Han chamou-a.

— Você viu o Luke?

— A última vez que o vi, ele estava conversando com uma ruiva. Estava o procurando?

— Bom, sim. Tinha que levar um drink para ele, mas...

— Ah, princesa, acho que o Luke nem lembra mais disso. Eu vi a ruiva. Ela é linda, tinha uns olhos...

— Não me interessa. Poupe-me de suas observações – ela retrucou.

Han abriu um sorriso vitorioso ao ter conseguido provocar Leia. Ela o ignorou e virou a cabeça para o lado, cruzando os braços e observando a dança estranha das pessoas a sua volta. Corou um pouco com o sorriso de Han, e por perceber que ele quis fazer-lhe ciúmes. Han apenas a observava, decorando cada linha de expressão de seu rosto e com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

— Eu estou feia? – ela perguntou de repente.

— Isto é impossível, querida.

— Não é isso... Tem alguma coisa errada com o meu cabelo? Ou com a minha roupa? As pessoas não param de olhar para mim.

Ele olhou em volta discretamente e depois disse:

— Estão olhando para nós dois.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque somos os únicos que não estão dançando.

— Oh...

Ele se aproximou e com um gesto da cabeça e da mão, pediu permissão para tocar na cintura dela. Leia assentiu e segurou as mãos atrás da nuca de Han Solo e começaram a balançar para lá e para cá.

— Nós não estamos dançando no ritmo da música – ela falou.

— Assim está ótimo para mim. – Abriu outro sorriso galante.

— Você é mesmo único, Han Solo – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos dos seus.

— Eu sei disso.

— Convencido.

— Disse que essa palavra não era suficiente para me descrever, lembra?

— Cala a boca.

— Faça-me calar – provocou, olhando-a tão profundamente que por um segundo Leia achou que ele fosse capaz de ler a sua mente.

Leia fechou a distância entre seus lábios com um beijo arrebatador. Naquele momento ela teve a certeza de que não haveria mais ninguém no mundo que ela quisesse beijar além dele. Não havia mais música, nem pessoas a sua volta, nem Luke ou Chewie, nem Dois Sóis. Só Leia e Han.

Quando se afastaram, ficou um silêncio entre os dois, mas tão logo voltaram ao presente.

As pessoas estavam se organizando para uma espécie de  _flash mob._  A música também tinha mudado, Michael Jackson cantava  _Thriller_. Eles tentaram sair da pista, mas um grupo de pessoas entrou em sua frente e eles foram empurrados de volta ao centro da pista. Lá encontraram Luke e Chewbacca.

— Luke!

— Oi Leia.

— Desculpe por não ter levado sua bebida. Eu derrubei sem querer.

— Não tem problema. – Ele sorriu – Ah, essa aqui é a Mara. – Mostrou a moça ao seu lado.

Leia precisava concordar com Han, ela era realmente linda.

— Oi! – A ruiva disse para Leia.

— Oi, muito prazer.

— Você sabe dançar essa música?

— Eu não sei dançar.

— É só nos imitar.

Leia olhou para Han, ele estava visivelmente desconfortável. Não deveria gostar de dançar. Com um certo esforço, conseguiu sair da pista e foi para o bar. Encostou-se no balcão e pediu uma bebida. Observou Leia e os outros dançando a coreografia de  _Thriller_. Ela estava um pouco atrapalhada no começo, mas foi pegando a manha. Estava se divertindo bastante, ele pôde ver.

Han sentiu alguém cutucando o seu ombro, e quando olhou para ver quem era, achou uma moça o encarando e sorrindo para ele. Ela era branca, tinha o cabelo castanho claro à altura dos ombros, os olhos azuis e algumas sardas claras em torno do nariz. Han achou o seu rosto bastante familiar, mas não conseguiu reconhecê-la.

— Hã... Oi?

— Oi Han. Que bom te encontrar aqui.

— Perdão, nos conhecemos?

— Não acredito! Han, sou eu. Qi'ra.

— Qi'ra! É você? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça - Quanto tempo. – Abraçaram-se rapidamente.

— Bastante tempo, você até me esqueceu.

— Me desculpe, é que não te reconheci.

— Olha você, está mais bonito.

— Ah, obrigado. Você também está. – Ela sorriu e agradeceu – Quais as novidades?

— Ah, quase nada mudou desde que... Terminamos aquela relação estranha que tínhamos.

— Olha, eu sinto muito por isso...

— Não sinta – interrompeu-o, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Eu já superei faz tempo.

— Sério?

— Muito. Águas passadas. – Tirou a mão do ombro dele e sentou num banco ao lado.

— Fico aliviado por isso... Eu acho.

— Oh, claro, você me superou duas horas depois com aquela cubana. – Ele franziu o cenho com o que ela disse e com o tom usado, não falou como se tivesse mesmo superado a possível mágoa que ele deixou nela. Qi'ra pôs-se a rir. - Eu estou brincando. Você precisava ver sua cara.

— Tá, não faz mais isso. – ele suspirou, rindo de nervoso.

— Ainda anda com o Chewie? – perguntou, mudando o assunto.

— Sim. Inclusive ele está lá. – Apontou para o grupo fazendo o  _flash mob_.

Qi'ra sorriu e desceu do banho, e chegou mais perto de Han.

— Sabe, eu acho muita coincidência te encontrar um dia após ter terminado com o meu namorado.

— Qi'ra, eu sinto muito. – falou, referindo-se ao término do namoro dela.

— Não sinta, já disse isso.

— Ok.

— Acho que foi destino te encontrar aqui.

— É... Namoravam há muito tempo? – perguntou numa tentativa de mudar o assunto.

— Até morávamos juntos. Mas ele nunca pretendeu se casar comigo. Nosso relacionamento já tinha se tornado morno.

— Hum.

— Para falar a verdade, eu não conseguiria me casar com ele.

Han estava verdadeiramente interessado na hora em que a música fosse acabar, para que Leia fosse até ele. Ficou contente em reencontrar Qi'ra, mas não estava tão interessado naquela conversa. Olhou para o lugar onde ela estava e não a viu. Procurou-a pelos lados, mas nada de Leia.

— Quer saber por que não conseguiria me casar com ele? – Qi'ra disse.

— Ah,  _aham._  – disse de modo automático.

"Onde está a Leia?" – perguntava-se. A música já tinha terminado.

— Porque eu nunca esqueci de você.

Han a fitou de olhos arregalados, e assustou-se com a atitude que ela tomou em seguida.

 

*******

 

Os passos eram um pouco complicados para Leia, porém, mesmo um pouco desengonçada, ela imitava os outros ao seu redor. Devia estar ridícula, ela pensou. Até invejou um pouco Mara, que dançava tão bem e chamava atenção a sua volta.

Em outro passo, ela se atrapalhou com as pernas e quase caiu.

— Chega, deu para mim. - Desistiu e saiu da pista.

Ela foi na direção que Han tinha ido, para o bar, contudo, um homem moreno de cabelo comprido esbarrou nela e derrubou seu drink em sua blusa.

— Oh, não! - ela exclamou.

— Desculpa, moça, foi sem querer – ele disse.

— Está bem. – Saiu aborrecida rumo ao banheiro.

Limpou sua roupa o melhor que pôde. Disse vários impropérios e resolveu que queria ir embora. Iria chamar Han e os outros. E se Luke quisesse ficar com a ruiva bonitona, que se danasse, ela iria para casa.

Pegou o celular no bolso da calça e checou o horário. Iria achar sua mãe acordada ainda e escutaria um sermão sobre não sair sem avisar, que com toda certeza ignoraria por completo e se trancaria no quarto até o dia seguinte. Saiu do banheiro e foi para o bar. 

Seu coração parou quando ela viu Han beijando uma outra moça. Parecia que tinham lhe dado uma bofetada. Sentiu os olhos arderem, e o peito doer. Estava em choque, e sentiu-se como uma boba iludida. Encheu-se de raiva e gritou:

— Han!

Ele empurrou a garota para longe e olhou para ela completamente chocado. Correu para perto de Leia, dizendo:

— Leia, não é o que você está pensando.

— Ah não? Sou cega por acaso?

— Eu posso explicar tudo direitinho, me ouve...

— Não quero ouvir mentiras da sua boca, senhor Han!

— Querida...

— Pare de me chamar de querida! Não acredito que fui tão tola para cair no seu joguinho de sedução.

— Não, pelo amor de Deus, me ouve! Não é isso que você está pensando. Se me deixar explicar...

— Eu não quero saber!

— Foi ela que me beijou!

— Ah sim, claro – respondeu sarcástica. – Você é um idiota nojento! Não passa de um cafajeste!

— Leia, por favor... – Quis tocá-la, mas ela afastou-se com o semblante tomado por raiva e decepção.

— Me trocou pelo primeiro rabo de saia que viu. – Um círculo de curiosos se formava em torno dos dois. – Mas não vai ficar assim, eu vou dar o troco. Vou beijar o primeiro idiota que aparecer na minha frente!

— Leia, deixa eu explicar...

Ela virou de costas para ele e encontrou um rapaz, nem olhou direito em seu rosto, mas o beijou bruscamente. Só queria que Han provasse do próprio remédio. Três segundos depois ela cortou o beijo, e só então que viu quem tinha beijado.

— Luke!

— Leia? – Ele estava assustado e confuso. Tinha pegado apenas parte da discussão e quando se deu conta, Leia estava o beijando.

— Oh meu Deus! – Ela olhou para Han, que estava tão confuso e assustado quanto Luke, depois para Chewie que disse em sinais: "terrível engano". – Eu, eu não queria fazer isso... Não sabia que era você. Por favor, me perdoe!

Ela saiu correndo, esbarrando e empurrando quem aparecia em sua frente. Cruzou a porta de entrada e a rua. Correu pela calçada e dobrou a esquina no final da rua. Continuou correndo mais algumas quadras até diminuir o passo para uma caminhada apressada. Tirou o celular do bolso e simplesmente discou o primeiro número que surgiu na mente.

—  _Alô?_  – Atendeu o homem do outro lado da linha, com a voz embargada, como se tivesse sido acordado pelo telefonema.

— Obi-Wan? Por favor, preciso que venha me buscar.

—  _O que aconteceu? Leia, você está bem?_

— Eu explico no caminho. Por favor, tio, venha me buscar. Ajude-me Obi-Wan Kenobi, você é a minha única esperança.

—  _Onde você está? Estou indo agora mesmo._


	2. A penúltima pessoa a querer ver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reading!  
> Boa leitura!

Uma lágrima rolou pela face de Leia, e depois dela veio mais outra, borrando um pouco do rímel nos cílios inferiores. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e secou as lágrimas. Fungou e prometeu a si mesma que jamais voltaria a chorar por ele, nem por ninguém.

A sua raiva contra Han Solo era ainda mais por causa do beijo que ela tinha dado em Luke, o seu próprio irmão, sangue de seu sangue. Foi impensado e ela nem tinha reparado muito bem no rosto da pessoa que escolheu beijar. Só teve tempo de conferir que era um rapaz. Era o suficiente como pré-requisito. Ah, se arrependimento matasse. E era tudo culpa de Han! Ela dizia com tanta força isso na mente que a frase tomou voz, timbre e entonação. Se ele não tivesse se metido com aquela víbora, não teria tido aquela atitude tão impulsiva.

— Ah, meu Deus, que vergonha! – sentou-se num dos bancos da parada de ônibus, sentindo vontade de chorar novamente. "Nunca mais vou ter coragem de olhar para Luke de novo!", ela pensou.

Olhou para o fim da avenida, aguardando por Kenobi. Tinham marcado de se encontrarem ali e a qualquer momento ele iria aparecer. Já estava até arrependida por tê-lo incomodado, mas era tarde demais para despachá-lo agora.

Obi-Wan foi a primeira pessoa que veio a sua mente quando fugiu da casa noturna Dois Sóis. Não poderia ligar para os seus pais, primeiro porque ela e Luke tinham saído escondidos com Han e Chewbacca, e mesmo que ela e o irmão já sejam maiores de idade, Anakin Skywalker parecia não entender muito bem isso, ainda tratando-os como adolescentes inconsequentes; segundo porque não queria voltar para casa, onde mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de dar de cara com o irmão. Os seus padrinhos Bail e Bhera mudaram-se para a Noruega. Então sobrava o tio postiço.

Batia o pé impaciente no chão quando escutou o som de passos apressados se aproximando. Virou-se e viu a penúltima pessoa que ela queria ver naquele momento – a última era Luke. Han Solo chegou correndo e arfando de cansaço. Exibiu estar aliviado ao encontrá-la, como se estivesse a procurando e por sorte achando-a ali. Leia levantou-se imediatamente do banco em que estava sentada.

— O que está fazendo aqui?! - ela questionou.

— Leia... Espera. – Colocou uma mão no joelho e com a outra espalmada pedia que esperasse enquanto ele tomava fôlego – Leia, eu preciso... Eu tenho que te explicar como as coisas acontecem. – Endireitou o corpo e deixou as costas eretas – Não foi nada como você está achando.

— Han, por favor, poupe a si mesmo de gastar tempo e saliva tentando me convencer. Eu vi você aos beijos com aquela... Com aquela... Mulherzinha.

— É, mas o que você viu está totalmente, completamente, redondamente, absolutamente equivocado.

— Está dizendo que eu não sei o que eu vejo?

— Você olhou a situação do ponto de vista errado e tirou más conclusões.

— Chega! Não quero mais te ouvir, nem falar com você, nem muito menos olhar na sua cara cínica!

— Não, por favor...

— Você foi uma perda de tempo mesmo, uma ilusão momentânea. Você achou que eu era como as outras e que poderia se aproveitar de mim, mas não.

— Ah, é assim que você pensa? Você acha que eu sou um canalha, não é?

— Se quer saber, eu acho mesmo.

— Eu fui um idiota por acreditar por um lapso de segundo que você seria a mulher da minha vida. Como eu me enganei. Não posso ficar com uma pessoa se ela nem se interessa pela minha versão dos fatos.

— Ótimo, vitimismo agora. Han, eu vi, e eu sei o que eu vi.

— Não, não foi isso, não.

— Qualquer sentimento que eu tinha nutrido por você estava embasado em ilusões.

— Não, não diga isso. Não foi ilusão. Não para mim... – Colocou as mãos na cintura e soltou ar pelas narinas, olhou para a avenida movimentada mesmo aquele horário e depois fitou-a profundamente, ansiando que ela enxergasse a verdade nos seus olhos - Há algo em você que me encanta, que chama a minha atenção. Você não é como as outras mulheres, Leia. Não é como nenhuma das que eu namorei antes. – O íntimo dela se abalou com aquele pequeno discurso, mas tinha o orgulho ali na garganta e estava muito difícil de engolir – Você não é como Qi'ra...

— Ah, esse é o nome daquela mulherzinha? – disse, não olhando mais nos seus olhos e escolhendo não dar-lhe ouvidos. Ainda estava muito magoada.

— Leia...

— Pois quer saber, senhor Solo? Fique com a Qi'ra. Vocês se merecem. – Deu as costas e começou a andar. E ele a seguiu.

— Leia! Foi um mal-entendido, foi ela que me beijou!... Eu fiquei em choque, não pude reagir. Quando você chegou, ela já estava me agarrando.

Ela parou de caminhar quando ele disse isso. Deus, e se for verdade? Se foi mesmo a víbora que o beijou e ele não retribuiu? Ela queria tanto que fosse verdade. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo certo. As coisas haviam acontecido tão rápido. Só o viu nos braços de uma outra mulher, o ciúme a incendiou e a consumiu, nem por um segundo parou para pensar nas circunstâncias e no contexto do beijo.

Ele a rodeou e ficou de frente para Leia. Ficou ali aguardando pela resposta dela. Nunca tinha corrido atrás de ninguém antes e sentiu-se envergonhado de repente, contudo não iria arredar dali enquanto o assunto com Leia não ficasse esclarecido.

Leia evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava vacilante. Parte de si queria jogar-se nos braços dele, beijá-lo, pedir desculpas e dizer que entendia tudo. Mas, se o beijo foi da parte dela, por que ele não se afastou? Por que ele permitiu que ela chegasse tão perto? Por que deixou que aquela mulherzinha sem vergonha se jogasse aos lábios dele?

Ciúmes. Ela ardia em ciúmes.

— Han, eu...

Um veículo cor prata parou ao lado dos dois. Obi-Wan saiu do interior do veículo e foi até Leia. Estranhou a situação com que se deparou e ficou preocupado.

— Está tudo bem aqui? - perguntou Kenobi.

Leia suspirou quando viu o homem. Finalmente ela poderia fugir da presença de Han. Não queria e nem se sentia em condições para tomar decisões agora. Ela queria sair dali e pensar com calma em tudo que aconteceu.

— Ainda bem que você chegou, me tira daqui agora, por favor.

— Mas o que houve?

— Espera aí, quem é esse cara? – Han indagou, levemente enciumado.

— Não o interessa – ela replicou. – Vamos Obi-Wan? Eu te explico tudo no caminho.

— É assim? Você vai sair correndo de mim, ainda por cima com esse coroa aí?

— Ele é mais cavalheiro que você pelo menos.

— Leia, será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Obi-Wan estava confuso.

— Eu é que quero saber! – Han rebateu. – Quem é esse cara, Leia?

— Era só o que me faltava! Você é ridículo. Obi-Wan, vamos logo. – Leia correu para o carro e entrou, colocando o cinto rapidamente, esperando por Kenobi que estava sem entender nada.

Ele olhava simultaneamente para a sobrinha de consideração e para o rapaz que segundos antes discutia com ela. Quis dizer alguma coisa, mas achou melhor o silêncio. Entrou em seu carro, deu a partida e se foram.

Han estava indignado. Chutou com força as latas de lixo, praguejando alto e chamando a atenção do mendigo que tentava dormir perto delas.

— Ôh, meu irmão, tá nervoso? – O mendigo perguntou com uma voz bêbada.

— Fica na sua, idiota!

— Eu ouvi você brigar com a sua namorada. Mulher é fogo, já dizia meu painho. Deixa ela se acalmar, logo vocês se entendem.

— Era mesmo só o que me faltava, receber conselho de um bêbado!

Bufou e retornou a boate, entristecido, mas precisava buscar os outros e deixar Luke em casa e em seguida ir embora. A noite tinha acabado para ele. Infelizmente, dividia o apê com Chewie, e teria de aguentar o amigo dando-lhe lição de moral depois do que houve, como se a culpa fosse dele. Torcia para não ter que encarar Qi'ra outra vez naquela noite, pois se não diria com todas as palavras o que ela era.

 

***

 

— Pode começar a falar – Obi-Wan disse ao pararem num semáforo.

Leia estava com a cabeça encostada na janela. Pensou bem antes de dizer. Achou que uma saída para aquele diálogo seria melhor, pois ele seria desagradável para ela. E doloroso.

— Tio, você se incomodaria se eu passasse essa noite na sua casa? – ela perguntou.

— Na verdade, eu me incomodo sim. – Ele sorriu, mas depois o sorriso se desmanchou ao notar que Leia não estava para brincadeiras. – O que aconteceu? Aquele cara lá é o seu namorado?

— Sim e não.

— Óh, essa resposta foi muito esclarecedora.

— É complicado...

— Eu moro longe, dá tempo você me contar. – Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Vai, se abri comigo.

— Eu o flagrei com outra, Obi-Wan. – Olhava para os pingos da chuva que começava descendo pela janela, com os pensamentos desconexos. – Eu fiquei com raiva e... Ciúme...

— Sinto muitíssimo.

— Eu fiquei tão brava e magoada. Eu só queria sumir.

— Compreendo.

— E isso nem foi o pior!

Ele concentrava-se na estrada agora com cuidado redobrado pela chuva, e olhou rapidamente para ela, aguardando que prosseguisse, mas ela não fez isso.

— O que aconteceu depois?

— Eu fiz uma besteira do tamanho do mundo.

— Conte-me, quero saber.

— Eu... Como eu digo isso?

— Estou ficando preocupado. Você não partiu para a briga com a garota ou colocou fogo no cabelo dela, não é?

— Oh não, claro que não! – Ela se permitiu rir naquele instante, porém ficou tristonha novamente em seguida. – Não foi nada disso.

— E o que você fez?

— Eu tentei retribuir o que ele tinha feito – começou a dizer. Era melhor enrolar e demorar a ir diretamente ao ponto trágico do incesto. - Eu quis me vingar, fazer com que ele provasse do próprio remédio. Fui tão tola!

— Confesso que estou admirado de ouvir isso, você é uma das pessoas mais sensatas que eu já conheci na minha vida. Mas não vou julgá-la. Não fazer bobagem uma ou duas vezes na vida não nos caracteriza como ser humano.

— Mesmo que essa bobagem seja beijar o primeiro cara que aparecer na sua frente? E esse cara seja o seu irmão?

— Você fez o quê?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please tell me in the comments.  
> O que você achou? Por favor, me diga nos comentários.


	3. Conselhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De wanna wanga, pessoal!
> 
> Desculpem por postar só agora. Bem, ainda é sábado, mas eu pretendia upar o capítulo mais cedo.  
> Eu não revisei direito, pode ser que haja alguns erros. Encontro-me de saída agora mesmo, por isso não pude corrigir.  
> Mas logo que puder farei uma revisão geral no capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura ❣

A casa de Obi-Wan era modesta. Era relativamente espaçosa, mas sua mobília era simples, como se ele não quisesse ter nada além do que julgasse extremamente necessário. E embora que ela soubesse que ele provinha de uma família rica e que ganhasse bem no seu trabalho, Kenobi era um homem simples e praticante do estilo de vida minimalista*.

Ele ofereceu a moça o seu quarto, dizendo que dormiria no sofá da sala de estar. Leia recusou, afirmando que ficaria bem no sofá e que não pretendia o incomodar por demasiado. E é claro que Obi-Wan não aceitou. Insistiu com ela e fez isso tão educadamente que ela não teve mais argumentos para refutá-lo. Pediu desculpas por todo o transtorno que estava causando, porém Kenobi disse que ela não precisava se desculpar por nada, e como ela mesma disse, seria somente por uma noite, então ele não ia morrer por dormir no sofá.

Inclusive, adicionou que dormia lá com certa frequência aos finais de semana quando cochilava assistindo a algum programa de tevê ou filme.

— Obrigada Obi-Wan, você não sabe como está me ajudando.

— Tudo bem Leia, já me agradeceu umas quinze vezes só hoje – falou sorrindo.

— Oh...

— Olha, eu não ia dizer isso, mas, o seu pai não vai ficar nada contente com você dormindo uma noite fora de casa.

— Eu não me importo com os chiliques dele. Depois me entendo com o Skywalker. Eu já sou adulta, posso e devo tomar decisões sozinha.

— “Adulta”.

— Como disse?

— Nada – respondeu. – Mas se eu puder lhe pedir um favor, não deixe Anakin souber que eu te escondi aqui, ou ele vai me matar. – riu.

— Não se preocupe com isso.

Ele colocou as chaves e o celular sobre o balcão que separava a cozinha e a sala e abriu a geladeira.

— Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou ele. – Eu tenho lasanha congelada, uma fatia de pizza, queijo ricota, é... Salsichas e... Presunto e leite.

Ela sorriu pensando que tudo que ele comia vinha com data de validade ou pré-cozido ou que o cozimento fosse o mínimo possível. Obi-Wan não sabia cozinhar e morava sozinho.

— Você come melhor lá em casa.

— Nisso eu sou obrigado a concordar – lamentou balançando a cabeça.

— Vou aceitar a lasanha.

Enquanto o alimento esquentava no micro-ondas, ele pôs duas latinhas de Coca-Cola sobre o balcão. Ela puxou um banco e sentou-se.

— Acho que agora podemos retomar àquele assunto.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e contraiu os ombros com o que ele disse. Sim, aquele assunto desagradável. Sentia-se culpada, mas também reconhecia que precisava conversar com alguém. Kenobi lhe serviu uma fatia de lasanha e sentou-se com ela ao balcão.

— Eu acho que amanhã de manhã, quando estiver com a cabeça fria, deva conversar com Luke. Eu o conheço, ele vai entender e é inteligente o suficiente para ter percebido o seu erro.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Eu só tenho.

— Não sei não...

— A Leia que eu conheço não é medrosa. – Levou um pedaço da comida a boca.

— Não é medo Obi-Wan – retrucou –, é... Vergonha. Eu sei lidar bem com situações difíceis, mas isto é diferente de tudo. Eu fugi porque fiquei apavorada.

— Vença a sua vergonha – ele disse de boca cheia. Engolindo continuou: – Quanto mais adiar o diálogo, mais desconfortável a situação vai ficar.

Ele estava certo, contudo, de qualquer modo seria complicado. Ela precisaria encarar seu irmão gêmeo, dizer que tudo foi um grande mal entendido de sua parte e que não tinha nenhuma pretensão de beijá-lo. “Ah, Luke, sabe aquele beijo que eu te dei na boate? Então, foi sem querer querendo. É que estava afim de provocar ciúmes naquele escroto do seu amigo por ter ficado com outra. Foi mal aí." Ela expirou e respirou fundo novamente. Era óbvio que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim. No entanto, ela não poderia viver fugindo. Luke era um homem compreensível, com certeza que iria entendê-la.

— Ketchup? – Kenobi ofereceu.

— Não, obrigada.

Havia outra pauta que ele queria tratar com ela, mas não sabia como chegar ao ponto em que ele precisava.

Tinha presenciado o final da discussão entre a sobrinha e aquele homem, que não era o namorado dela, não obstante tivessem brigado como se fossem um casal. Não conhecia a vida romântica dela, mas fora os escassos candidatos a pretendentes que Anakin botava para correr durante a adolescência da filha, aquele parecia ser o primeiro rapaz com quem ela se envolvia a sério em dezenove anos.

Ela dissera que tinha o visto com outra, o que era algo bastante delicado de se tratar. Se o sujeito era de fato um cafajeste, então Leia deveria se afastar dele. No entanto, uma dúvida tinha o homem. Se não eram namorados, por que ela tinha se afetado tanto? Ele não tinha compromisso com ela, logo, era livre para ficar com outra mulher. Ou quem sabe ele tenha enchido a mente da sua sobrinha portiça de esperanças e ilusões e depois a deixado de lado.

— Sabe Leia, eu sinto muitíssimo por você – ele disse. – Decepções fazem parte da nossa vida sim, mas precisamos superá-las.

— Obi-Wan, eu não quero falar sobre isso...

— É recente, por isso está tão magoada. Mas sabe, vocês não eram namorados, de fato. Quem sabe, ele pensou que você era indiferente a ele...

De repente ela perdeu o apetite e afastou o prato para longe. Não falou nada, mas o que ele disse doeu como uma espada sendo transpassada por seu corpo. Não, eles não eram namorados, ela sabia disso, porém, de repente, a frase de Kenobi fê-la se sentir tão estúpida. Por que raios tinha agido daquela maneira?

Obi-Wan estava correto. Deveria tirar Han da cabeça e do coração. Poderia deixar de amá-lo, mas mesmo assim, ainda seria como cortar um pedaço de si e jogar fora. Talvez estivesse exagerando, como sentiu que Obi-Wan sugestivamente apontou. Quem sabe não gostasse dele tanto assim, mas sim confundindo afeição com algo mais. Mas será mesmo? Ah, isso chegava a ser assustador...

— Você gosta mesmo dele, não é? – ele indagou, percebendo o jeito dela. Leia o olhou, desviou os olhos em seguida e apertou os lábios. – Ah, você gosta muito dele. Os seus olhinhos estão brilhando.

— Bobagem!

— Está apaixonada para valer. Ah, os jovens e suas paixões!

— Mas ele não vale nada!

— Infelizmente, o problema dos erros é que eles são encantadores. Como disse alguém cujo nome não me lembro, as paixões cegam a razão.

— Você já se apaixonou, Obi-Wan?

— Já. Há muito tempo.

— E o que aconteceu?

— O assunto aqui é você, não tente desviar a atenção para mim.

Ele ficou incomodado. Leia riu e resolveu não tocar mais no assunto.

— Olha, eu sou um péssimo conselheiro amoroso, mas, se o... Como ele se chama?

— Han. Han Solo.

— Mas se o Han Solo realmente não valer nada como você disse, então nunca mais fale com ele. Corte relações e esqueça qualquer sentimento que nutra por ele. – Obi-Wan disse. Juntou a louça e a colocou dentro da pia.

Leia abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. No fundo, não era esse tipo de coisa que ela gostaria de ter ouvido. No fundo, não era isso que ela queria. Mas ela se obrigou a admitir que a razão estava com ele. A atitude sensata era seguir o seu conselho.

Passava da meia noite e Obi-Wan anunciou que estava se recolhendo. Foi ao seu quarto e voltou com um lençol e um travesseiro e ajeitou-se no sofá. Leia também disse que iria dormir e desejou-lhe boa noite. Mas antes dela sumir no corredor que dava acesso ao quarto, Obi-Wan a chamou:

— Leia?

— O que?

— Anakin nunca deu ouvidos aos meus conselhos amorosos. A maior prova disso é você e seu irmão existirem.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Nada – embrulhou-se. – Só queria contar isso mesmo.

Ela franziu o cenho. Dirigiu-se ao quarto de Kenobi, deixando a frase dele de lado. O cômodo não era muito diferente do resto da casa. Poucos móveis, tudo pensado com o intuito de trazer comodidade e conforto, mas não havia nenhum objeto decorativo, e mesmo estando tudo organizado e como uma cama de casal bem no centro, ficava aparente que aquele era o quarto de um homem solteiro. Um homem solteiro, mas que de vez em quando trazia namoradas para casa.

Soltou o elástico dos cabelos, descalçou os sapatos, pegou o celular e deitou-se enquanto desbloqueava o ecrã. Tinha muitas ligações perdidas e mensagens não visualizadas no aplicativo de conversas; a maioria de Luke, que com certeza queria saber onde ela estava, mas Leia não abriu as mensagens do irmão. Sua mãe também tinha ligado e mandado um total de sessenta e quatro mensagens. Achou que não seria certo deixá-la tão preocupada daquele jeito, então decidiu respondê-la.

> _**L:**  “Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem.”_

A resposta foi quase que automática de tão rápida que veio.

> _**P:**  “Por Deus, onde você está?! Estou quase infartando.”_
> 
> _**L:**  “Mamãe, eu vou dormir na casa de uma amiga. Estou bem, eu juro.”_
> 
> **_P:_ ** _“Que amiga? Você tem menos de meia dúzia de amigas e eu já liguei para todas elas!_
> 
> _**L:**  “Mamãe, amanhã eu estarei em casa, e lhe contarei tudo.”_
> 
> _**P:**  “Eu precisei mentir para o seu pai. Me senti péssima por isso. Tinha que ver como ele ficou zangado quando o Han passou aqui para trazer o Luke e você não estava junto.”_
> 
> _**L:**  “Desculpe-me. Nunca mais vai se repetir. Eu precisei fazer isso, mãe. Quando eu lhe contar você vai entender.”_
> 
> _**P:**  “Você está mesmo bem?”_
> 
> _**L:**  “Amanhã conversamos.”_

Enviou e jogou o celular sobre o criado mudo. O aparelho ainda vibrou mais algumas vezes, mas Leia ignorou. Uma dor incômoda se instalou na parte frontal do crânio. Praguejou baixinho e cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro.

Ela queria dormir, mas sua mente trazia Han aos pensamentos e isso era torturante. Gostaria de entender melhor seus sentimentos por ele, gostaria sobretudo de conseguir tirá-lo do centro do seu coração.

O beijo no jardim, a dança na boate, os beijos e olhares apaixonados vieram à tona, esmagando ainda mais suas emoções. Fazendo-a sentir o gosto agridoce na boca do amor e do sofrimento. Por que tudo precisava ser tão complicado? Enxergava a relação de seus pais como um exemplo e tudo que gostaria era ser feliz como eles eram.

Isto a relembrou do que Kenobi lhe dissera na sala. Que ela e Luke existem porque Anakin não ouviu os conselhos do melhor amigo. Conhecia alguns detalhes da história de seus pais, sabia que eles lutaram para ficar juntos. Os corações divididos entre o amor e o dever, até decidirem que nada mais importava, que ficar juntos e se amarem era o que precisavam para serem felizes.

E aí estão. Vinte e três anos de casamento.

E isso era romântico. Mas romantismo não combinava com Leia, nem com Han. Não o romantismo exacerbado que causava-lhe náuseas. Era algo diferente que eles tinham, igualmente intenso e emocionante, mas era como se a mesma força que os aproximava também os repelia.

E como uma explosão em sua cabeça, ela entendeu o que Obi-Wan queria dizer ao citar aquilo. Ela entendeu a mensagem implícita.

 

***

 

Quando Obi-Wan acordou, sentindo muitas dores pelo corpo por causa da posição em que dormiu, Leia já estava acordada. Encontrou-a sentada junto ao balcão com uma xícara de café fumegante entre as mãos e no rosto a uma expressão de que seus pensamentos estavam distantes.

— Bom dia – ele disse bocejando.

— Bom dia, Obi-Wan.

— Você acordou cedo.

— Na verdade nem dormi.

Ele olhou diretamente em seu rosto e notou olheiras sutis abaixo dos olhos. Não teceu nenhum comentário acerca disso, tão somente serviu-se de uma xícara de café e encostou-se na bancada da pia.

— Preciso de uma coluna nova – ele reclamou, esticando-se. – Não sou o mesmo homem de antes.

— Ah, você continua ótimo para mim – ela respondeu serena.

— Muito obrigado. É muito bom ouvir este tipo de elogio na minha idade. – Ela revirou os olhos – É sério. Quando você estiver na minha idade, vai me entender.

Ela tomou um gole longo de café e disse:

— Eu pensei bastante. A noite toda. Eu vou para casa, vou conversar com meu irmão, e também com a minha mãe. E...

— E...?

— Acho que eu devo dar a Han a chance de falar. – Apertou os lábios para não sorrir involuntariamente.

Obi-Wan abriu um amplo sorriso. Assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando estar satisfeito com a decisão dela.

— Desejo que tudo se acerte.

— Obrigada tio, por tudo. – Levantou-se e ele notou que ela estava indo embora.

— Você quer uma carona?

— Sim, eu aceito.

 

***

 

Quando chegou em casa, parecia que a temperatura tinha baixado alguns graus. As mãos suaram frio enquanto girava a maçaneta externa da porta. Torceu com toda a alma que não desse de cara com o irmão. Iria falar com ele, mas precisava de um tempo antes disso.

Não foi Luke, mas foi alguém que ela também não queria falar ou dar explicações.

Parecia que Anakin sabia que ela chegaria naquele momento e estava em pé diante da entrada quando ela abriu a porta. Era visível há um quilômetro o seu descontentamento. Estava com raiva e pronto para ditar um sermão.

— Oi pai – ela disse, fechando a porta.

— “Oi pai”. E ainda é descarada? – ele falou.

— Não compreendo – fez-se de desentendida.

— Ah, não? Pois deixe-me recordá-la de que ontem a noite a senhorita saiu desta casa com seu irmão e aquele meliante que ele chama de amigo, sem me avisar, e não dormiu em casa!

— Sei que está zangado, mas não sou mais criança para me dar bronca. Dormi uma noite fora, e daí?

— Você mora na minha casa, me deve respeito. Vai me falar a hora que sai, para onde vai e quando volta.

— Então talvez eu deva morar em outro lugar – ela aumentou o tom de voz e caminhou apressada para as escadas.

— Volte aqui menina! Eu não terminei de falar – ele gritou, indo atrás dela.

— Mas eu sim! – ela rebateu.

— E vai morar onde? Como vai se sustentar?

— Não é da sua conta, mas estou quase conseguindo um estágio e vou morar bem longe do senhor! – Ela parou e lhe respondeu.

— Se sair desta casa, pode esquecer que irei continuar pagando sua mensalidade – ele ameaçou.

— Eu dou um jeito de pagar sozinha. Estou farta do senhor ditando a minha vida! – Correu para o quarto e se trancou.

— Leia! Abra esta porta agora! – disse batendo com força contra a madeira.

Padmé chegou correndo e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

— A sua filha! Foi isso que aconteceu! – ele começou a tossir e a sentir falta de ar.

A esposa prontamente o entregou uma bombinha para asma, que sempre guardava no bolso caso ele tivesse uma crise.

— Deixe que eu fale com ela, Anakin.

Quando ele sentiu o ar voltando aos pulmões, respondeu:

— Você não ouviu o que ela disse. Disse que vai sair de casa. Quem ela pensa que é?

— Ela é uma mulher agora Ani, você a trata como se ela ainda tivesse seis anos. – Ele não respondeu, só balançou a cabeça em desacordo. – Deixe que eu converse com ela.

— Eu ainda não terminei de...

— Terminou sim, vamos, saia daqui – ela mandou, o empurrando para sair de lá.

Quando finalmente ficou sozinha naquele corredor, ela bateu à porta da filha.

— Sou eu – ela disse.

A porta se abriu segundos depois e ela entrou. Padmé fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou para a filha, que foi sentar-se em sua cama. Retirou o seu avental e passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, com alguns fios brancos nas têmporas, para colocá-los no lugar. Sentou com Leia na cama e disse:

— Você está bem, minha princesa? – ela perguntou, com a sua voz meiga, usando o mesmo tom que sempre usava para acalmar o gênio forte do marido e quando também queria fazer com que Leia se abrisse com ela.

— Estou bem.

— Minha querida, eu vejo nos seus olhos que há algo errado. Fale comigo. Eu estou aqui com você.

— Ah, mamãe! – ela deitou-se no colo de Padmé e começou a chorar.

—  _Chiu_. Tudo bem, tudo bem. – A mãe acariciava seus cabelos. – Eu estou aqui com você, minha princesa. Pode me falar.

Leia contou tudo o que aconteceu para Padmé, sem poupar nenhum detalhe. Disse o que aconteceu na boate, sobre Han e sobre Luke, disse que tinha pedido ajuda a Obi-Wan, e abriu seu coração acerca de todos os seus sentimentos.

Padmé a ouvia sem interrompê-la, sempre acariciando seus cabelos e usando curtas frases nos intervalos das falas da filha. A sua presença foi reconfortante para Leia e quando ela acabou, estava aliviada. Foi só então que Padmé começou o seu discurso:

— O beijo que você deu no seu irmão foi inocente. Tinha objetivo de causar ciúmes e, mesmo que a motivação não seja a certa, poderia ter sido qualquer rapaz, mas foi ele. Tenho certeza de que ele irá entender e te perdoar. Não se culpe por isso, não irá mudar a relação entre vocês dois. Continuam sendo os meus gêmeos que se cuidam e que se amam.

“Quando Han esteve aqui ontem para deixar o Luke, perguntou por você. Eu percebi que ele estava preocupado contigo. E não só ontem, mas há muito tempo, desde a primeira vez que ele entrou aqui e começou a frequentar a nossa casa, notei o seu encantamento por você. E depois do beijo na varanda e o comportamento de vocês depois disso, sabia que eram realmente sentimentos. Eu confio no Han, acho que a outra moça realmente o beijou contra o seu consentimento. E eu não falo isso somente porque gosto dele, eu sinto isso.”

“Eu lhe aconselho a conversar com ele. O que um diálogo não resolve? E se de fato vocês não forem feitos um para o outro, cada um seguirá o próprio caminho, então é melhor não haverem ressentimentos.”

Leia se sentou, saindo de seu colo, e fitou sua mãe. Padmé limpou o seu rosto das lágrimas e deu-lhe um sorriso reconfortante.

— Está bem... – foi tudo que Leia conseguiu dizer.

— Vou preparar um banho para você. - Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e entrou no banheiro do quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Minimalismo: princípio de reduzir ao mínimo o emprego de elementos ou recursos.
> 
> Leia foi aconselhado pelo tio e pela mãe.  
> Gostei de trabalhar essa relação entre as duas. De carinho, amizade e confiança.  
> Leia precisava da mãe naquele momento, então aqui não houve a tragédia da sua morte.
> 
> Em contrapartida, a relação Leia-Anakin é conturbada e nada amigável. Ele é autoritário e super protetor, e ela... Ah, ela é a Leia né? Rsrs
> 
> Obrigada por terem lido.  
> Comentem, por favor. Adoraria ver suas impressões e interagir com vocês.
> 
> Se você estiver gostando da fanfiction, considere compartilhá-la com os seus amigos. ❣
> 
> Beijos de luz!


	4. Dor de cotovelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do not think anyone is reading this. So I'm not being too careful with the pace of the post. Sorry if someone is following this fanfic.

A deficiência de Chewbacca era apenas na voz, e embora que pudesse ouvir, ele, assim como os deficientes auditivos, se comunicava através da linguagem de sinais – as libras. Ele “fala com as mãos”, portanto, os outros o escutam com os olhos. E estava sendo uma tarefa impossível fazer com que Han o “ouvisse”.

Queria dizer que o comportamento dele (ignorá-lo e nem se dignar a olhar para os sinais que ele fazia) era completamente infantil e parecia com birra de criança malcriada. Mas não adiantava ficar só querendo, já que o outro simplesmente fingia que ele não estava ali.

Han foi ao interior do veículo, e com as mãos sujas de graxa, apertou o botão para que  _Ramble On_ de Led Zeppelin se repetisse pela terceira vez. Ele poderia ligar a repetição automática, mas sempre se esquecia de tirar; e as idas ao interior do veículo funcionavam como um exercício de concentração, pois precisava ficar atento ao momento em que a música acabava para ir lá e coloca-la para reproduzir de novo e de novo; caso contrário, sua mente divagaria até um certo alguém e criariam pensamentos que só o deixariam mais zangado. E para irritar Chewbacca, aumentou o volume da música exageradamente.

O gigante grunhiu e murmurou alguns sons incompreensíveis – tentativas de formar palavras –, tudo para chamar a atenção de Solo, mas desistiu, pois, era doloroso e não produzia resultados.

Fiel à sua postura orgulhosa e indiferente, Han Solo colocou de lado qualquer pensamento que o fizesse ter pena do amigo e o tentasse a se virar para ler suas grandes mãos. Vencido pela birra do outro, Chewie se rendeu. Completamente enraivecido, voltou a trabalhar apenas na caminhonete que estava no único elevador da oficina. Pegando a pistola e uma ferramenta, xingava Han em seus pensamentos enquanto folgava parafusos.

Por quase dez minutos, só os sons da  _pneumática_  e da música, repetindo-se pela quinta vez agora, preenchiam todo o ambiente.

Han sabia bem o que Chewie queria lhe dizer. Não iria falar sobre a noite anterior, nem sobre Leia e nem iria atrás dela novamente, como com certeza Chewbacca aconselharia. Mesmo que o amigo estivesse interessado no seu bem-estar, Han não iria fazer o que ele pediria – que por coincidência era o mesmo que pedia seu coração.

O celular estava sobre o carrinho de ferramentas. Por mais vezes que pudera contar olhou para o aparelho e suas mãos coçaram para pegá-lo e ligar para ela. Não fez isso. Preferia a dor de cotovelo do que agir como um idiota tolo e apaixonado.

Sentiu-se tão estúpido e trouxa por ter ido atrás dela, só para ouvir tudo o que ela disse e depois ir embora com outro homem. Ouvi-la dizer que tudo não passou de uma ilusão foi o pior, porque em nenhum momento ele sequer sonhou em iludi-la, mas gostava dela, gostava a sério. Iria pedi-la em namoro naquela noite, mas tudo deu tão errado que ele estava tentado a acreditar em má sorte e que aquilo acontecera por não passar a diante as correntes que sempre ignorava.

“Maldição!” – murmurou. Por que ela precisava ser tão... Difícil?! Três semanas tentando se reaproximar sem ofender o seu espaço pessoal, quando finalmente achou que ia ter uma chance definitiva com ela, mais muros se levantaram entre eles.

Praguejou alto quando se machucou. Feriu o polegar. “Ótimo, porque o resto não estava sendo suficiente!”, Han pensou. Afastou-se do veículo e jogou a ferramenta junto com as outras no carrinho, foi até o pequeno banheiro da oficina e lavou o ferimento em água corrente. Fez um curativo e voltou.

Não escondeu a cara de poucos amigos quando viu Luke chegando em sua moto. O loiro tirou o capacete e jogou os cabelos que caíam sobre o rosto para o lado, com um movimento da cabeça. Desceu da motocicleta e caminhou até o centro da oficina, sendo ignorado completamente por Solo, que achava a tarefa de concertar os amortecedores dianteiros do seu carro muito mais importante que dar atenção a Luke Skywalker.

— Ei Chewbacca, tudo bem com você? – ele disse, tanto falando quanto usando sinais com as mãos.

“Você está aprendendo libras rápido.” – Chewie elogiou.

“Estou me esforçando.” – ele respondeu.

Viu Han ir ao carro e reiniciar a música, e chegou mais perto dele.

— Adoro essa música – falou, e foi ignorado. – Han? – chamou mais alto, mas a música estava altíssima, o que era proposital, pois quando Han foi ao veículo pela sexta vez, aumentou de novo o volume. – Han? Ei, Han?! O que deu nele? – perguntou para Chewbacca.

O outro homem fez um sinal. Um “L”, enquanto passava os dedos em frente ao rosto, do lado superior direito da testa até o ombro, criando uma onda. Era o sinal que deu para Leia. Luke reconheceu o sinal, ele mesmo também tinha um, dado por Chewie, assim não precisaria gesticular as letras de seu nome todas as vezes que o citava.

Luke assentiu e, sendo mais atrevido, cutucou levemente o ombro de Han. Dessa vez, ele o olhou e por algum motivo, Luke sentiu como se Han desejasse que ele, bem como o resto do mundo, sumisse, morresse ou fosse tomar naquele lugar.

— Tudo bem, amigo? – Luke perguntou apreensivo.

Han o encarou com uma expressão que era um misto de raiva e tédio, só para depois ir ao carro, desligar a música e voltar a trabalhar nos amortecedores.

— O que você quer aqui, garoto? – ele disse, sem olhar no seu rosto.

— Tive que resolver uns assuntos no centro hoje cedo, no caminho passei por aqui.

— Hum.

— Sabe, todo mundo está falando da corrida do próximo domingo. Seu nome aparece entre os favoritos.

— Legal.

“É... Ele não está feliz.” – Luke pensou.

— Consegui convencer Mara Jade a ir comigo. – Ele sorriu. – Ela é teimosa, mas eu consegui...

— Olha Luke, por que você não fala logo o que você quer em vez de ficar enrolando?

Han foi direto. No fundo sabia que não poderia descontar em Luke suas frustrações, porque ele não tinha culpa de nada, mas não podia evitar.

— Nossa... Olha, eu só queria ver como você está. Ontem você mal falou depois que a minha irmã sumiu.

— Eu estou com muita, muita raiva da sua irmã, essa é a realidade. Então me deixe em paz e não fale dela.

— Ok, eu entendo, mas não precisa agir assim.

— Ah, claro, porque a vida é só coraçõezinhos e unicórnios e eu não tenho direito que ficar puto!

— Eu só quero ajudar...

— Então pega aquela ferramenta ali e me ajuda a consertar o meu carro!

Luke suspirou. Ainda não tinha visto Leia desde a noite passada. Saiu de casa cedo e não sabia se ela tinha chegado. Precisavam conversar. Ele estava preocupado. O pequeno incesto não o afetou em nada na verdade, estava confuso ainda e precisava entender perfeitamente o que aconteceu sim, mas ainda era a sua irmã, e ele sentia como se não tivesse cuidado dela direito. Passou ali apenas para ver Han, mas precisava ir embora. Esperava que ela já estivesse em casa e que não fugisse de uma conversa com ele.

— Han, minha irmã é cabeça dura mesmo, mas depois que eu falar com ela...

— Veja se ela não vai te confundir com outra pessoa e te agarrar.

— Ôh, mais respeito! – ele retrucou indignado. – Tenho certeza que ela teve uma razão para fazer o que fez. Eu vou falar com ela e este mal-entendido vai se resolver.

— O mal-entendido foi ela ver a Qi'ra me beijar contra a minha vontade e surtar.

— Han, foram ciúmes, ela gosta de você...

— Será mesmo? Pelo visto ela já arrumou uma segunda opção. – Deu as costas e caminhou para o carro quando Chewbacca chegou.

“Ele se recusa a falar comigo.” – explicou para Luke.

— Segunda opção? – Luke indagou, mas o outro não chegou a ouvir.  _Ramble On_ voltou a tocar novamente, no máximo.

— Vá embora – ele mandou, voltando para o motor do seu  _Ford Falcon_.

— Mas eu...

— Vá embora! – apontou para a rua.

 

***

 

_Mansão Skywalker, minutos depois._

 

Luke entrou na garagem e estacionou a motocicleta, guardou o capacete em cima do assento e entrou em casa pela porta de acesso da garagem. Foi recebido pelo mordomo, o educadíssimo e engessado Anthony, na sua costumeira postura ereta e polida.

— Bem-vindo ao lar, mestre Luke. Espero que seu passeio tenha sido agradável.

— Não fui passear, Anthony. – Ele sorriu amistosamente para o mordomo. – Precisei resolver umas coisas no centro da cidade.

— Oh, perdão. Então espero que tenha sido produtiva a sua curta viagem.

— Onde está Leia? – ele perguntou.

— A senhorita Skywalker está repousando em seu quarto.

— Quando ela chegou?

— Há uma hora, senhor.

— Já disse, me chame de Luke.

— Perdão, senhor Luke.

— Apenas Luke.

— Oh...

— Se me der licença. – Começou a subir a escada de dois em dois degraus, mas Anthony o chamou novamente.

— Senhor... É, Luke. – Ele tinha muita dificuldade mesmo de falar o primeiro nome, Luke riu pensando nisso. Anthony acabaria tornando a chamá-lo de senhor ou mestre por puro hábito. – A senhorita Leia está recolhida em seu quarto desde uma pequena discussão que tivera com o senhor seu pai esta manhã. Não creio que esteja disposta a receber visitas, embora tenha aberto uma pequena exceção para a senhora Padmé. Se me permite, sugiro que não a importune.

— Agradeço sua preocupação, Anthony, mas eu e Leia precisamos definitivamente de uma conversa de irmãos. – Luke respondeu.

— Pois bem, como o senhor desejar. Com licença.

Anthony fez uma breve reverência e deixou a sala. Luke tornou a subir as escadas, caminhou até a porta do quarto da irmã, que ficava ao lado do seu e bateu à porta. Bateu usando um tipo de código que eles tinham desde pequeninos. Quatro batidas moderadas e espaçadas, duas mais rápidas, uma lenta, duas rápidas. Ela saberia que era ele. A porta não se abriu, mas Luke ouvia ruído vindo do seu interior. Uma melodia tocava e foi interrompida, passos, algo sendo arrastado, depois silêncio. Bateu outra vez com o mesmo código. Depois de mais trinta segundos de silêncio, quando ele ia tornar a bater, a porta abriu-se.

Tentou sorrir para ela, mas Leia estava séria, deixando-o nervoso. Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra, até que ele perguntou se podia entrar. Em resposta ela abriu ainda mais a passagem e deu-lhe espaço para entrar. Ela deixou a porta aberta e ficou em pé ao lado da porta.

— Não quer se sentar? – ele perguntou.

— Não, você sim?

— Se não se incomodar... – puxou a cadeira da penteadeira e sentou nela.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio e então eles disseram, ao mesmo tempo:

— Olha, sobre ontem...

— Desculpe-me pelo que aconteceu...

Calaram-se. Precisavam falar um de cada vez, então Luke cedeu sua vez para a irmã. Com um gesto da cabeça, pedia que prosseguisse.

— Luke, me desculpe por ontem... – ela começou – Definitivamente eu no sei onde estava com a cabeça!

— Eu só quero entender o que aconteceu. Eu vi você e o Han discutindo e depois você...

— Por favor, não diga! – ela pediu, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

— Certo...

— Foi um... perfeito, grande e incompreensível engano meu – continuou ela, controlando a respiração. Finalmente tinha se sentado. Ficou na beirada da cama, de costas para Luke. Achou-se mais confortável naquela posição. – Eu fui tomada por um sentimento cego e indomável de ciúmes e não pensei direito. Só queria retribuir. Pagar na mesma moeda. Eu não vi que era você.

— Eu fui o primeiro idiota que apareceu na sua frente – ele riu, mas não tinha uma faísca de humor em sua risada forçada.

— Você não é idiota... Só foi idiota por ficar atrás de mim...

Ele riu de novo, dessa vez com sinceridade. Ela virou-se e o olhou. Aquilo fê-la sentir-se mais segura, por mais incrível que pareça. No fundo, ela podia ver que tudo aquilo parecia uma grande piada.

— Você me desculpa?

— É claro que sim.

— Não está com raiva?

— Nunca fiquei com raiva de você. – Ele se levantou e sentou com ela na cama. – Eu sou seu irmão mais velho Leia, te conheço muito bem e você também me conhece para saber que não conseguimos ficar brigados por mais que dois dias.

— Mais velho? Eu nasci cinco minutos depois de você.

— Mas eu saí primeiro.

— Grande coisa!

— Eu sou o mais velho, então cale a boca – ele brincou.

— Chato! – Pegou o travesseiro e bateu no rosto dele.

— Ei! – Ele pegou outro travesseiro, mas não teve tempo de bater nela com ele, pois ela fez isso antes. – Leia!

— Obrigada, Luke. – E o abraçou.

Ele soltou o travesseiro e a envolveu num abraço apertado.

— Vejo que já se entenderam. – A voz de Padmé fez eles se separarem.

— Há quanto tempo está aí? – Luke perguntou.

— Não quis interromper. Fico muito feliz que tenham se resolvido.

— Contou a ela? – perguntou a irmã. Leia respondeu com um aceno. – É, agora só resta ela se resolver com Han.

— Luke...

— Ah, com certeza. – Padmé sorria enquanto caminhava até eles. – Mas eles têm que conversar para isso acontecer.

— Han estava de mau humor quando o vi hoje de manhã. Está zangado com você – Luke falou.

— E ele tem razão para isso... – Leia abaixou a cabeça tristonha.

— Não fique assim, querida – Padmé falou. – Ligue para ele.

— Agora não, mais tarde – ela respondeu.

— Ok... – a mãe aceitou tristemente.

— Se não for pedir demais, deixem-me sozinha agora, sim? – ela pediu. Luke foi o primeiro a sair, Padmé em seguida.

 

***

_Oficina, duas horas depois_.

 

Há uma hora atrás, Han percebeu que o refrão da música lhe lembrava Leia e desligou-a. Ele não queria reconhecer que tinha vontade de ir atrás dela, “encontrar a sua garota”. Gostaria sinceramente de chegar a um ponto em que não precisasse se importar com ela, nem com nada. Ainda estava zangado agora, porém, não tanto quanto mais cedo.

Procurou pelo número de Leia na agenda do telefone celular. Várias vezes fez menção de clicar para ligar, porém sempre desistia. Estava deitado no banco traseiro de seu carro e tentou cochilar. Deixou o celular sobre o peito e fechou os olhos, mas não conseguia dormir. A todo momento pegava o aparelho para conferir se haviam mensagens, e bufava quando não as encontrava.

Fitava o teto bege do carro quando o celular vibrou e tocou o som de chamada. Levantou-se num sobressalto e bateu a cabeça na parte de cima.

— Ai! – gritou, derrubando o celular que caiu embaixo do banco.

Abaixou-se para pegá-lo às pressas. Era ela! Ele parou de respirar quando leu o nome de Leia no ecrã. Piscou os olhos e olhou de novo. Sim, era ela.

Não queria demonstrar que queria atender prontamente, mas também não queria parecer indiferente. Deixou que chamasse mais um pouco, para que ela soubesse que ele estava chateado. Porém, não se demorou naquela postura orgulhosa, posicionou o dedo sobre a tela para atender finalmente. Contudo, a chamada se encerrou antes que atendesse e ele se amaldiçoou por ter demorado tanto a fazer isso.

— Merda! – atirou o celular no banco da frente.

Leia tinha desligado a chamada. Frustrou-se ao vê-lo demorar a atendê-la. Não ia insistir mais, nem se humilhar por migalhas de sua atenção.

Cerca de meia hora depois, batidas no vidro chamaram a atenção de Han, ele olhou para fora do veículo e viu Qi'ra acenando e sorrindo para ele.

Ela era definitivamente a última pessoa com quem ele queria conversar. Principalmente porque ela causou todo aquele tumulto. Fazendo uma careta de desgosto, saiu do  _Ford_.

— Olá Han – ela disse.

— O que você quer aqui? – inquiriu.

Ela percebeu em seu tom de voz que não estava contente por vê-la de novo. Então ela escolheu bem as palavras.

— Eu vim me desculpar pelo que houve ontem à noite...

— Como você soube que eu estava aqui? – interrompeu-a.

— Perguntei por aí... Olha, eu sinto muito, de verdade. Não sabia que você estava acompanhado.

— Isso não importa mais.

— Não?

Ele suspirou longamente. Depois se escorou na lataria do carro e disse:

— Não estou com ela, não lhe devo nada.

Qi'ra refletiu no que ele falou por alguns segundos. Sentou-se no capô do automóvel e, de novo, pensou bastante antes de falar:

— Então não tem porquê de ficar chateado assim. Você pode até gostar dela, mas olha o que ela fez? Poxa, eu fiquei muito mal achando que tinha feito papel de “outra”, sabe? Ela fez um verdadeiro escândalo na boate. – Nessa parte ela exagerou, pois a confusão só chamou a atenção das pessoas que estavam em volta. – Você é um homem livre, pode ficar com quem quiser.

— Quer saber? Você está certa – ele respondeu.

— Eu sei, e digo isso porque apesar de tudo, ainda tenho muito carinho por você.

Eles conversaram por um tempo. Ela se aproveitou que Chewbacca não estava lá e encheu Han de ideias, trabalhando em seu orgulho ferido. Falou que ele não tinha que rastejar atrás de uma mulher que lhe era indiferente, que não queria assumir um relacionamento, mas que dava ataques de ciúmes em público.

Quando ela foi embora, sabia que na próxima vez que se encontrassem – o que ela faria questão que não demorasse a acontecer –, poderia começar a seduzi-lo. Partiu dali para o seu próximo alvo. Já tinha feito a cabeça de Han contra Leia, agora precisaria fazer o oposto.

 

[...]

 

Leia tomava água na cozinha, enquanto lia um livro de suspense. Geralmente gostava de romances, mas não quis ler nada desse gênero. Anthony apareceu na cozinha a sua procura. Informou que ela tinha uma visita na sala esperando por ela. Leia perguntou quem era, mas o mordomo não havia perguntado, e pediu desculpas por isso; só pôde informar que era uma mulher.

Ela revirou os olhos e deixou seu copo de água e livro sobre a mesa da cozinha. Foi até a sala de visitas e não acreditou no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?!

— Olá Leia, precisamos conversar. – respondeu Qi'ra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	5. Mentiras

A mulher a sua frente pôs uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, segurava sua bolsa preta e pequena com as duas mãos, mantendo uma postura ereta e um sorriso cordial, mantendo o contato visual com a outra firme e simpaticamente.

Leia não soube o que responder. Estava estarrecida com a presunção da mulher. Como ousava aparecer em sua casa depois do que houve como se nada tivesse acontecido e ainda exigindo que ouvisse qualquer coisa que tivesse para lhe dizer? Nada tinha para conversar com Qi'ra e ela não era bem-vinda. Embora quisesse chamar Anthony e mandá-lo expulsá-la de sua casa, não era essa a educação que sua mãe lhe deu. Portanto, ela respirou suavemente e empinou o nariz; manteve-se serena e pronta para retrucar-lhe da forma mais garbosa possível. Ademais, o atrevimento de Qi'ra despertou a sua curiosidade. O que ela teria para lhe falar que justificasse tamanha petulância?

— Você...? Como descobriu onde eu moro? – questionou, com um fio de ira no tom de voz.

— Não foi muito difícil. Uma vez que soube seu sobrenome, me bastou apenas perguntar aqui e ali para encontrar a mansão da distinta família Skywalker. – ela respondeu, dando passos curtos e observando a mobília e os quadros da saleta – É um nome famoso. Surpreendi-me quando fiquei sabendo que seus pais, que são tão próximos ao presidente em pessoa, escolheram Los Angeles e não Washington como lar. – e voltou a olhar para Leia.

— Por que a surpresa? Minha mãe foi senadora pelo estado. Aqui sempre foi o seu lar. E meu pai pode ir à capital sempre que lhe aprouver. A modernidade o permite a isso. – poderia acrescer mais detalhes sobre a presença da família ali, mas não tinha porque fazer tal coisa. Sua vida não era da conta dela.

— Mas foi interessante, mesmo assim. Geralmente, jovens de famílias distintas não frequentam bares e boates... Ou menos interagem com as pessoas... comuns.

— Posso indagar o que você veio fazer aqui? – Leia resolveu ir direto ao assunto. Percebeu que Qi'ra estava tentando atingi-la pela sua posição social, sugerindo que ela e seu irmão rejeitavam o  _status_  do seu “nobre” sobrenome e da fortuna a qual tinham de herança para conviver com a “ralé”.

No caso, estava indiretamente citando Han e Chewbacca. Mas Leia e Luke tinham muitos mais amigos que não eram da sua mesma posição. Não se sentiam superiores aos outros, e até preferiam estas amizades a das pessoas de seu mesmo círculo social, pois muitos destes eram esnobes e falsos.

— Eu já disse. Eu vim conversar com você, Leia. – a outra retrucou.

— Primeiro, nós não temos nada para conversar, somos completas estranhas. Segundo, o que quer que a tenha trazido até a minha casa não é do meu interesse.

— Querida, terei que discordar. O que irei dizer é sim do seu interesse. Vai entender bem melhor depois que me deixar falar. Eu vim em paz. Como você bem falou, somos completas desconhecidas, no entanto, receio que você tenha de mim uma opinião errônea.

— Uma “opinião errônea” não seria exatamente o termo correto. – Leia replicou – Mas imagine que o homem com quem saiu esteja sendo beijado por outra mulher, bem na sua frente. Ela não fez nada a você diretamente, nem lhe deve coisa alguma, mesmo assim isso não a faz simpatizar com ela, ou muito menos adorá-la.

— Resumindo, você me odeia porque Han me beijou. – ela disse piscando os olhos, com um sorriso irônico.

— Entenda como quiser... – ela parou de falar e encarou surpresa. Qi'ra disse que Han a beijou? Não... Mas ele disse que foi o oposto! Disse que foi sem consentimento. Ele mentiu então? Não, não poderia estar fazendo isso com ela. Não depois que ela resolveu dar-lhe uma nova chance.

Numa prece rápida ela pediu aos céus que não fosse verdade, que a mentira fosse daquela víbora venenosa, e não dele. Ele não poderia tê-la beijado por livre e espontânea vontade. Ela tentou falar e terminar a sua frase, mas respiração travou e sua voz não saiu.

— Leia, não quer sentar? – Qi'ra perguntou, mas com Leia não respondendo, ela permaneceu em pé. Falou: – Escute, eu estou aqui para explicar tudo. Não está sendo fácil para mim, entende? Depois do que houve eu fiquei me culpando e achando que tinha feito papel de “outra”. – Qi'ra soltou uma das mãos da bolsa e deu alguns passos pela sala, aparentemente aflita e com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos – Fiquei mal por isso, mas quando percebi que a culpa não era minha, eu entendi que precisava vir até aqui e esclarecer as coisas com você, porque, na verdade, nós duas fomos enganadas.

— Nós duas...? – Leia balbuciou.

Qi'ra chegou mais perto de Leia e segurou a mão direita dela. A moça ficou surpresa com o ato, quis afastar a mão, mas a outra olhou no fundo dos seus olhos e disse:

— Eu não sabia que ele estava acompanhado, ele também não me disse... Eu tinha acabado de terminar com o meu namorado. – abaixou a cabeça e sorriu sem felicidade, como se tivesse confessado um segredo – Eu... Eu estava carente... Sim, estava e quis me consolar com Han, então quando ele me beijou...! – soltou a mão de Leia e colocou sobre a boca, balançando a cabeça; os olhos marejados e quase aos prantos.

— Não diga mais nada... – Leia disse – Eu já entendi. – a desilusão era como uma facada da mais afiada lamina. O sangue gelou e o coração batia como um tambor impetuoso, numa música melancólica com acordes de raiva e decepção.

— Por isso que te peço para que me perdoe. Eu juro que não sabia! Quando você apareceu e brigou com ele, eu fiquei em choque também!

— A culpa não é sua. Ele é um cafajeste! – Leia suprimiu a vontade de chorar diante dela, respirou fundo e discretamente. Não poderia demonstrar diante daquela mulher a sua fraqueza e decepção.

— Agora você entende por que eu vim até aqui? – não esperou ela responder – Eu só não queria que pensasse mal de mim, sendo que ele iludiu a ambas...

Leia não conseguia falar, não conseguia formar frases coerentes ou balbuciar mais do que “sim”, “não”, “eu sei”, “eu entendo” etc. Encontrou-se completamente desapontada com Han e com seus próprios sentimentos. E pensar que mais cedo tinha resolvido dar-lhe uma chance de se explicar sem que ela o interrompesse ou brigasse, que estava disposta até mesmo a se resolver com ele. Obi-Wan tinha razão quando disse que ela estava exagerando. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela não tinha referências anteriores, nunca tinha se apaixonado antes, não sabia como agir. Han era o seu primeiro amor, e pelo visto, a primeira decepção amorosa também. Queria despachar Qi'ra para que pudesse correr para o quarto e se trancar lá e não sair nunca mais.

Qi’ra prosseguia com seu discurso vitimista. Por fora, sustentava a sua atuação, mas por dentro estava satisfeita, e até se divertindo. Leia estava acreditando, e melhor, lutava para não manter evidente sua desilusão. Qi'ra sentia isso. Sentia porque ela era mulher também.

— Eu não sei por que estou surpresa, não poderia esperar menos dele. – ela dizia – Ele já fez coisa pior no passado. Você teve sorte, querida.

— Obrigada por ter vindo até aqui e me alertado. Você já pode ir. – ela disse simplesmente e virou as costas para Qi'ra, bem no momento em que Anthony entrava na saleta com uma bandeja prateada com suco, pãezinhos e biscoitos. – Anthony, acompanhe a senhorita até a saída, por favor.

— Mas eu trouxe... – desistiu de prosseguir quando ela o ignorou e saiu do local. – Como queira. – Pôs a bandeja sobre um móvel e disse cortês: – Acompanhe-me, por obséquio.

— Não precisa, já conheço o caminho. – ela saiu levemente enraivecida pelo tratamento gélido de Leia que nem se despediu, mas ao mesmo tempo saboreou de uma vil satisfação.

O mordomo a acompanhou de qualquer modo, mas a certa distância, até vê-la cruzar o portão dourado para a rua, entrar num veículo vermelho conversível e depois sumir de sua vista.

Anthony estava até acostumado com a chacota que recebia dos outros criados por ser o que tomava conta de tudo e mesmo assim o último a perceber o que se passava a sua volta. Ele era, no dizer dos jovens, “lento”. Muitas vezes era necessário que as coisas lhe fossem ditas ao pé da letra para que entendesse. Contudo, o contrário também acontecia. Ele não chegava a perceber nitidamente, mas sentia quando algo não era bom, ou quando alguma coisa era perigosa e má. A desconfiança tomava conta de si nesses momentos. E foi isso que ele sentiu por aquela moça que saia da casa onde trabalhava há mais de vinte anos.

Não sabia o que ela tinha conversado com Leia, mas sentia que as intensões dela não eram boas para cima da princesa, que era como ele chamava Leia desde que nascera. Ajudou Padmé e Anakin a criarem os dois filhos, trocou as suas fraudas, deu-lhes de comer, viu-os crescer, aprender a andar, correr pela casa e deixá-lo com os neurônios a ponto de explodirem. Preocupava-se com Luke e Leia, e em especial (embora nunca admitisse nem a si mesmo) tinha ainda mais apresso pela menina.

E aquela outra, Qi'ra, não fora ali para ser amável ou gentil. Nas duas vezes que a ouviu falar, era como se destilasse veneno. Bastou ver como Leia deixou a sala. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo naquela casa nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, mas ele não sabia o que era. Mas queria descobrir.

Depois de deixar a mansão, Qi'ra caminhou até seu carro conversível estacionado do outro lado da rua. Entrou, ligou o rádio e deixou tocar uma música  _indie_  que tocava na primeira estação que achou. Colocou os seus óculos de sol e saiu dali triunfante, cantando e sentindo o vento balançar os cabelos.

A segunda fase de seu plano estava concluída com sucesso. Han seria dela. Pelo menos, era o que pensava.


	6. Rebeldia e mudanças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Os dedos da mão esquerda passeavam pelas casas com habilidade, a palheta na mão direita tirava o som das cordas apertadas pela outra mão, o pé direito sobre um pedal, e ligada a um pequeno amplificador o solo da guitarra elétrica ecoava pelo quarto e por todo o corredor. Anakin ouviu a música quando chegou ao final da escada, e enquanto se aproximava ainda mais do quarto do primogênito, ela se tornava mais alta. Lembrou-se do quanto odiava aquele barulho e de todas as vezes que quase partiu ao meio a maldita guitarra que perturbava sua santa paz. Mas deixou de lado isso quando parou junto à porta, que estava aberta, e observou Luke atento a melodia que criava. Parecia-lhe tão fácil fazer aquilo que algumas vezes fechou os olhos e deixou apenas as mãos trabalharem.

Ele ainda não tinha percebido que seu pai estava ali e continuou concentrado no que fazia. Parou de tocar um instante e girou a tarraxa da segunda corda para afiná-la. A guitarra era velha, a tinha desde os quinze anos, quando colocou na cabeça que queria ser músico e convenceu a mãe a convencer o pai a comprar uma para ele. Foi uma febre passageira e depois de um ano a guitarra virou um simples  _hobby_ , um passatempo; e ele raramente tocava nela. Geralmente fazia isso quando não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Hoje seus sonhos eram outros, e ele não era mais um adolescente; tinha certeza do que queria para a vida. Quando mexeu novamente no pedal, deu-se conta da presença de Anakin.

— Pai? Há quanto tempo está aí?

— Cheguei há pouco. – respondeu Anakin – Faz tempo que não o vejo tocar nessa guitarra...

— Ah, me deu vontade de tocar um pouco agora. Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não, não. – entrou finalmente no quarto de Luke. Passou a observar atentamente, com as mãos atrás das costas, cada canto do cômodo. As paredes pintadas de branco, uma cama desarrumada, uma cômoda alta, um roupeiro, uma estante cheia de livros, uma mesa com um  _notebook_  em cima, alguns pôsteres de bandas e filmes nas paredes da época da adolescência que por preguiça nunca mais tirara dali, e só. Luke estranhou a sua atitude. Sentiu que a visita do pai tinha um motivo e que ele tinha algo para lhe falar. Mas se era algo bom ou ruim, isso ele não sabia, e nunca conseguia prever.

— Tem certeza que não precisa de nada? – insistiu o rapaz.

— Não. Ouvi o barulho do instrumento e vim aqui, foi isso.

— Está incomodado? Eu posso parar...

O pai deu de ombros e sorriu. Luke, ainda mais desconfiado, colocou a guitarra elétrica sobre o seu suporte, levantou-se e fitou-o.

— Sabe, Luke, nunca mais conversamos. – Anakin começou – Sinto você afastado de mim, sempre fomos próximos.

Luke suspirou. Era isso? Sorriu e disse:

— Não estou afastado, meu pai. Estou crescido, é isso.

— Eu sei. Mas para um pai não é fácil reconhecer que os filhos estão criando asas e seguindo o próprio caminho. Você quase não para em casa, está sempre com os seus amigos ou na faculdade. Falando nisso, como andam os estudos?

Luke gelou nesse momento. Hesitou antes de responder e tentou manter a naturalidade.

— Bem... Muito bem!

— Mesmo?

— É! Estou quase conseguindo um estágio.

— Que bom. – Anakin falou com certa ironia na fala. O olhar zangado dele fez Luke entender logo toda aquela situação. “Ótimo! Agora estou fudido!”, ele pensou.

— O senhor já sabe, não é?

— Você achava mesmo que ia esconder de mim que largou os seus estudos, garoto?! – elevou o tom de voz, finalmente liberando a sua ira.

— Eu não estava escondendo! Ia lhe contar.

— É mesmo? Quando?

— Quando o senhor estivesse pronto.

— Pronto? Você deve pensar que eu sou um idiota mesmo.

— Não, não! O senhor não ia entender.

— É justamente o que estou tentando fazer desde que soube. Por que você abandonou os seus estudos, Luke? Você esquece que se não estudar será um ninguém?

— Se isso te consola, eu só tranquei a faculdade. Mas não quero ser engenheiro, eu quero e vou realizar o meu sonho.

— Sonho?! Está colocando tudo a perder por um sonho? Os sonhos você realiza depois que estiver formado e trabalhando, você tem que estudar!

— Não! Pare de pegar no meu pé como se eu fosse uma criança. Essa é a minha vida, não a sua!

— Como ousa...?

— O senhor quer saber? Eu larguei a faculdade mesmo e não me arrependo.

— E vai fazer o que da vida? Acha que vou te sustentar para sempre?

— Eu vou ser piloto, de fórmula 1. Esse é o meu sonho e estou muito perto de realizá-lo.

De todas as vezes que Anakin quase chegou ao limite de explodir de raiva, literalmente falando, aquela foi a mais próxima disso acontecer. Ele quase se viu enforcando o próprio filho. Ainda avançou na direção dele, mas Luke arredou para trás. Ele ficou tão colérico que passou mal. O ar faltou aos pulmões e ele tentava a todo custo respirar, mas não conseguia. Luke se desesperou.

— Pai? Pai! – segurou-o pelos braços, mas Anakin caiu ajoelhado num ataque de asma. – Oh, meu Deus! Socorro! – gritou – Alguém ajude aqui!

Rapidamente, Anthony apareceu, e Padmé atrás dele, por fim Leia.

— Oh, céus! – exclamou Anthony.

— Ah, meu Deus! Anthony, vá buscar o remédio dele. Já! – Padmé gritou ao ver o estado do marido.

— Claro, senhora, é para já!

— O que aconteceu? – Leia perguntou.

— E-eu e ele discutimos, e aí ele passou mal! – Luke respondeu nervoso.

Anthony voltou depressa com o remédio e Padmé deu ao marido. Todos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo quando Anakin voltou a respirar.

— Você sabe que seu pai não pode passar nervoso, Luke. – a mãe o repreendeu.

— Mas eu não fiz nada... – ele retrucou. Não tinha feito nada de propósito, quis adicionar. Sabia que a saúde do pai era delicada, e que ele poderia passar mal quando descobrisse a verdade, exatamente como aconteceu agora. Por isso preferiu não contar. – Desculpe...

— Ainda... Não... Acabamos... – Anakin apontou o dedo em seu rosto, arfando e conseguindo se levantar com a ajuda de Anthony.

— Você precisa descansar, meu amor. – disse Padmé para Anakin, e em seguida disse ao filho: – Luke, depois nós vamos ter uma conversa.

Leia olhava atônita para todos, viu os pais e o mordomo deixarem o quarto e ficar apenas ela e o seu gêmeo. Aproximou-se de Luke e perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

— Papai descobriu que eu larguei a faculdade, foi isso que aconteceu. – Luke responde.

— Não acredito, Luke. Como ele soube?

— Eu não sei!

— Mas você pisou na bola mesmo. Papai é esperto, uma hora ou outra ele ia saber.

— Nunca foi minha intenção mentir para ele... É só que...

— Ele não entenderia. – a irmã completou por ele – É, eu sei. Conheço bem Anakin Skywalker. E aposto que ele não foi nenhum pouco compreensivo.

— Sim, minha irmã, mas agora eu vejo que não posso mais ficar nessa casa. – Luke passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentou-se em sua cama – Ele não disse, mas praticamente me chamou de vagabundo.

Leia sentou ao seu lado e passou o braço por sobre o ombro de Luke, fez um afago no seu cabelo loiro para tentar confortá-lo.

— Não fique assim, Luke. Nosso pai é um homem de temperamento difícil, mas você conta com o meu apoio. – ela disse.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e envolveu a cintura dela para um abraço.

— Você vai mesmo embora? – Leia perguntou, mascarando sua tristeza só em pensar que Luke sairia daquela casa e a deixaria sozinha.

— Se não fiz isso antes, foi apenas por causa da nossa mãe. – ele respondeu.

— E para onde você vai?

— Não sei. Vou falar com o Biggs, ou com o Wedge.

— E como vai se sustentar?

— Eu vou arrumar um emprego. Vou me virar.

Ela assentiu e abaixou a cabeça. De repente Luke se sentiu tão egoísta. Só estava pensando em si mesmo e nos seus problemas e se esqueceu completamente que Leia também estava triste.

— Você já falou com Han? – ele perguntou. Leia apenas acenou que não. – Quer que eu fale com ele?

— Não, Luke, por favor, não se meta nisso...

— É uma pena. – Luke se levantou – Eu gosto da ideia de você namorar o Han.

**_***_ **

Passara-se duas semanas desde que Luke mudara-se da mansão Skywalker para um pequeno apartamento na periferia da cidade. Seu amigo, Biggs Darklighter, convidou-o para morar com ele, enquanto o jovem rapaz não achava um lugar para ficar. Leia o apoiou, e com a ajuda de Anthony, ajudaram Luke a sair de casa, ainda um dia após a discussão com Anakin. Não se despediu dos pais, nem os avisou. Deixou um bilhete apenas, direcionado a Padmé, explicando-se.

Anakin ficou furioso. Cancelou todos os cartões de crédito do filho e cortou a mesada que ele o dava mensalmente. Mas a sua tentativa de obrigar Luke a voltar para casa falhou, pois era isso mesmo que o rapaz esperava e queria. Agora nada o mantinha dependente de seu pai. Ele estava bem, trabalhando com Biggs no circuito de corridas da cidade e ganhando dinheiro tanto como mecânico como também como piloto.

Era um sábado à noite quando ele recebeu uma visita de sua irmã, em seu novo apartamento. Não escondeu que estava com saudades dela e abraçou-a com força, erguendo-a e girando-a no ar.

— Luke, seu bobo! – ela exclamou ao ser colocada no chão.

— Que bom que você veio, senti sua falta. – sorriu para ela.

— Eu também.

— Como a mamãe está? – ele disse, ficando sério.

Leia contristou-se, fez uma breve pausa antes de responder:

— Ela sente a sua falta, Luke. Continua gentil e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas seus olhos estão tristes... Papai a proíbe de vir visitá-lo. Ele não permite que ninguém diga o seu nome naquela casa, não na frente dele.

— Isso não foi da forma como eu imaginei... Ele ainda tinha esperança de que eu voltasse depois de ter me deixado sem dinheiro, mas eu não serei mais dependente dele!

— Luke...

— Olha, Biggs foi muito gentil em me hospedar aqui, mas eu já estou procurando um lugar para morar. E quando eu encontrar, eu quero que venha morar comigo.

Leia abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu de sua garganta. Ele sabia que ela também se sentia sufocada, e que nesses últimos tempos o pai tornara-se completamente insuportável de se conviver. Só sua mãe mesmo para aguentá-lo e fazia isso apenas porque o amava.

A verdade é que Leia estava a um passo de fazer o mesmo que Luke. Ela sempre foi chamada de rebelde ao longo da vida pelos pais, pois não gostava de obedecer a ordens que achava injustas, e sempre foi independente. A única razão para mantê-la naquela casa era exclusivamente a sua mãe. Padmé estava adoecendo apenas de desgosto. Contudo, ela não poderia aguentar por mais tempo. Precisava de um lugar para si, longe daquela mansão, precisava seguir a sua vida, mesmo que isso magoasse sua amada mãe. Padmé teria que entender...

Estava na hora de Anakin Skywalker deixar de agir como uma criança mimada e entender que os filhos não eram suas propriedades particulares, que não eram coisas ou empregados para mandar e desmandar.

— Ligue-me assim que achar o lugar. – foi a resposta dela.

**_***_ **

Naquela noite de sábado, em que não havia absolutamente nada para fazer ou para passar o tempo, Han nunca sentiu tanta falta de Leia. Lembrou-se da noite fatídica em que houve todo o mal entendido com Qi'ra, pois foi com aquele mesmo sentimento de tédio que convenceu os irmãos Skywalker a saírem com ele para a boate Dois Sóis. Claro que ele tinha mais intenções do que simplesmente se divertir. Ele queria estar com os amigos e beber à vontade, mas, sobretudo queria estar perto dela.

Leia, Leia... Aquela mulher ainda o deixaria louco.

Ainda era impressionante como tantas coisas deram errado num intervalo de mais ou menos 48 horas. Naquela manhã ele acordou sem imaginar que o seu dia terminaria daquela forma. O seu plano de aproximação com a jovem acabou tendo um efeito cobra*.

Duas semanas depois, e ele ainda não havia sequer olhado na cara dela. Considerava ter vergonha na cara o suficiente para não por os pés naquela casa, e muito mais depois que soubera pelo próprio Luke Skywalker que este não morava mais lá. Logo, não tinha mais desculpas para ir à mansão.

Bufou completamente descontente. Estava sendo ridículo. Ele era um homem adulto, e estava comportando-se como um adolescente. Não tinha razão para aquele gelo entre os dois, era só chegar à moça e dizer: “sei que as coisas não deram tão certo entre nós, então vamos acabar com esse climão e seguir nossas vidas como pessoas maduras”. Certo que Leia tinha o gênio fortíssimo, mas ele nunca se deixou intimidar. E pensando nisso, recordou-se que já havia refletido se esta era uma das razões de Leia gostar dele.

_“— Vai, confessa que de vez em quando você me acha legal._

_— É... De vez em quando._

_— De vez em quando?_

_— Quando não está agindo como um salafrário, por exemplo..._

_[...]_

_— Aposto que você gosta de mim porque eu sou um salafrário.”_

Se Han pudesse voltar no tempo, voltaria para aquela noite na varanda. Era tudo mais fácil naquela época. Não se arrependia de nada, teria feito tudo da mesma maneira. Todavia, pensando melhor, ele não iria atrás de Leia para conversar, tinha o seu orgulho. Mas se desse de cara com ela por aí, então acabaria com o desconforto entre os dois e a diria para deixarem tudo para trás. Julgava conhecê-la bem o suficiente para que a moça compreendesse e tivesse maturidade para responder: “que assim seja”.

Chewbacca, ao seu lado, o cutucou, trazendo-lhe à realidade. Gesticulou com as mãos se o amigo ia querer a última fatia de pizza, mas Han negou com a cabeça. Chewie conhecia aquele olhar, sabia em quem Solo pensava.

“É só ligar para ela.” – disse o homem, em libras.

— Isso é uma péssima ideia, Chewie. – respondeu Han.

“Você está certo, é melhor falar com ela pessoalmente.”

Han lançou nele um olhar incrédulo. Às vezes se perguntava por que era amigo de Chewie, já que eventualmente o gigante parecia não o entender. Todavia, ao contrário do que ele pensava, Chewbacca o entendia melhor do que imaginava. Conhecia Han mais até que a ele próprio. E por gostar de Solo mais que como um amigo, mas como um irmão, queria o melhor para ele.

— Se eu vê-la por aí, o que provavelmente acontecerá porque esse mundo é muito pequeno, eu falo com ela e coloco uma pedra nesse assunto.

“Tem é que se desculpar.”

— Pelo quê, posso saber? Eu não fiz nada.

“Foi um idiota.”

— Chewie...!

“Prefere que eu minta?”

— Às vezes é preferível.

“Leia é uma boa mulher; bonita, inteligente, forte, intrépida, com personalidade, fiel às suas opiniões...”.

— Fique com ela, então, meu amigo! O caminho está livre.

“Primeiro, isso nem é um argumento, segundo, não tente se esquivar. Você pode mentir para si mesmo, mas não para mim.”

Han detestava quando Chewie falava daquele jeito. Ele escolheu ficar calado e virar o rosto para o outro lado, porque se tentasse rebater, falharia lindamente. O amigo estava certo, mas ele não admitiria, nem se o obrigassem.

Chewbacca sorriu nas costas do amigo ao ver como ele reagiu. “Ponto para mim!” – ele pensou. Colocaria juízo naquela cabeça dura nem que tivesse que abri-la. Porque ele aprovava o relacionamento dele com Leia Skywalker. Ela era a única cujo Solo tinha se envolvido que valia a pena, muito ao contrário daquela que estava entrando na oficina naquele exato momento, que fez Chewie perder completamente a vontade de comer a última fatia de pizza e fazer uma careta de desgosto e raiva.

O que raios Qi'ra estava fazendo ali?!

— Boa noite! – ela cumprimentou numa animação que o gigante só conseguiu considerar como fingida.

Mas para satisfação de Chewbacca, Han também não estava contente com a visita dela. Arrependera-se de não ter fechado a oficina, apagado as luzes e fingido que não havia ninguém lá. Controlou-se o máximo que conseguia para não revirar os olhos, mas ainda virou o rosto e arqueou as sobrancelhas, suspirando.

— Oi... – ele disse nem pouco animado.

— Chewie, como vai?

“Bem até você chegar” – ele gesticulou muito rápido.

— Não entendi o que quis dizer, estou enferrujada com libras. – Ah, como Chewbacca odiava aquele sorriso carregado de falsidade!

O mais alto desceu do capô do carro onde ele e o outro estavam sentados e foi até o bebedouro da oficina, tomar água, apenas para ficar longe dela.

— O que faz aqui? – Han perguntou.

— Estava entediada, então pensei que poderíamos ir a um barzinho, o que acha? – virou para Chewie e disse: – Você pode vir também, Chewbacca.

— Sei não...  _Tô_  cansado. – Han coçou a cabeça.

— Ah, não ouse me dispensar Han. – falou em tom de brincadeira, mas Solo sabia que não estava de fato brincando – Estou vendo o que está fazendo, parece bem entediado. Vai ser divertido.

— Não vai dar, Qi'ra. Desculpa aí.

— O quê?

— Sério mesmo, não vai dar. – ele desceu do capô, com a mão no estômago – Não deveria ter comido tantos pedaços de pizza... – ele fez uma careta e contraiu-se um pouco, apertando ainda mais a mão contra a barriga – Droga!

— Mas...

— Com licença. – Han saiu correndo para o banheiro e trancou-se lá.

— Não acredito que ele fez isso... – ela murmurou.

Chewie teria dito “nem eu”, mas não podia deixar de achar que a dor de barriga tinha vindo em boa hora. Ele parou ao lado de Qi'ra e esta disse:

— Han não muda mesmo, hein. – sorriu, mas sem humor dessa vez. Estava brava, e com vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. Como Han pôde ter coragem de ser tão evasivo daquela forma? Mas respirou fundo para controlar-se. Decidiu ser compreensiva. Qualquer um pode ter uma dor de barriga por comer demais. – Mas tudo bem... Quem nunca teve uma diarreia, não é? – Chewie acenou em concordância – Diga alguma coisa em libras, para eu ver se ainda me lembro. Mas faça devagar, por favor.

Ele fez como ela pediu. Mexeu as mãos formando os símbolos que formavam uma frase. Qi'ra primeiramente sorria, mas ao final, quando compreendeu o que Chewbacca tinha falado, sua expressão mudou. Ficou em choque, depois indignada e por fim, saiu da oficina bufando de raiva.

Segundos depois de ela deixar o local, a porta do banheiro abriu-se e Han pôs a cabeça para fora.

— Ela já foi? – ele perguntou, e Chewie confirmou – Ufa! Até que enfim. – ele saiu do banheiro logo depois.

“Você estava fingindo, seu patife?!”

— Sim, eu estava. – Han gargalhou e o amigo riu também – Está chato aqui, vamos encher a cara em algum bar qualquer?

“Você não estava cansado?”

— Cansado da Qi'ra. Vamos, eu te pago uma bebida.

“Mas eu não gosto de beber e alguém tem que dirigir.”

— Não hoje, vamos a pé e pagamos um táxi na volta.

Chewie acabou consentindo e, após fecharem a oficina, saíram para mais uma noitada.


	7. Mundo pequeno...

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Chewbacca constatar que a ideia que Han tinha de “barzinho qualquer” era diferente da qual tinha a maioria das pessoas. Mos Eisley era um bar e restaurante muito popular da cidade. Tinha uma localização privilegiada – além de ter também o pior histórico de brigas e confusões e ser frequentado por todo tipo de escória. Contudo, o local estava sempre lotado e isso não era surpresa. Salvo pelas brigas que aconteciam lá quase que diariamente, oferecia ao público os melhores e mais diversos drinks, e havia música ao vivo todas as noites.

O estabelecimento era grande. Ia de uma esquina até a outra, tinha três entradas e um estacionamento. Os barmans preparavam drinks coloridos com shows de malabarismo no centro do local, num balcão circular. Tinham mesas por toda parte e por ser sábado, estavam todas lotadas. Por causa das múltiplas entradas (que eram largas e sempre ficavam abertas), o lugar era arejado e bem iluminado, a escala de cores escolhida era em vermelho e amarelo areia.

Eles entraram pela porta sul, que ficava oposta ao palco, onde uma bela mulher de cabelos violetas cantava “Valerie” de Amy Winehouse. Dirigiram-se primeiramente para o balcão circular no centro do bar-restaurante e Han pediu duas doses do melhor uísque que houvesse.

— Vamos brindar. – Han disse, entregando o copo na mão de Chewbacca, que perguntou, apenas com um olhar e um gesto da cabeça, a que brindariam – Às mulheres e às suas capacidades de nos enlouquecer.

Chewie riu e bateu seu copo no dele. Viraram os copos e o líquido desceu de uma única vez pela garganta. Chewbacca tossiu um pouco, mas logo se recuperou.

— Mais uma? – Han perguntou, Chewie aceitou, mas o alertou para irem com calma – Amigo, se não pretende ficar bêbado, fique sabendo que eu sim. Manda mais duas! – disse para o barman.

— Acho que o grandão aqui ia gostar mais de uma caipirinha. – comentou uma mulher morena e bonita que se sentou ao lado de Chewie, tinha um sotaque marcante no seu inglês, e pela aparência, deveria ser latina. – Eu sou Cecília, muito prazer.

Ele apertou a mão dela, mas a moça continuava esperando que ele dissesse o seu nome. Han que respondeu:

— Ele é Chewbacca. Chewie para os íntimos. Também é um prazer para ele conhecê-la.

— E ele não fala?

— Na verdade não.

Chewie fez o sinal de “oi” para ela. Cecília arregalou os olhos e viu que o homem com quem estava tentando flertar não falava realmente.

— Oh, desculpe. Eu não sabia que ele era surdo.

— Aí que você se engana, o desgraçado escuta e muito bem. Ele só não consegue falar. – ele recebeu a segunda dose que havia pedido ao garçom – Só não sussurre nada no ouvido esquerdo dele, nesse ele não ouve direito.

— Ah, entendi. – Cecília olhou para Chewbacca, que parecia desconcertado, e sorriu – Sorte dele que eu sei libras.

Han sorriu e decidiu se afastar. Pediu uma terceira dose e caminhou pelo bar. Talvez também conhecesse uma garota bonita naquele lugar, que poderia levar para casa e passar a noite com ela. Mas só em cogitar a ideia, o nome de Leia surgia em sua mente como um letreiro em néon. Sua mente dizia que sair com outra era traí-la, o que não fazia sentido diante da lógica de que eles não eram um casal.

Que inferno! Tinha que descobrir como tirar aquela mulher da cabeça, pois não adiantava onde fosse ou o que fizesse para tentar esquecê-la se a mesma estava dentro de si e o acompanhava para todos os lugares.

Olhou para o palco novamente. A música que a mulher de cabelos coloridos cantou já tinha acabado e ela não estava mais lá. Procurou-a rapidamente com os olhos entre as pessoas próximas ao palco e não a encontrou. Ela chamou a sua atenção de alguma forma, e ele queria saber de onde achava o seu rosto tão familiar. Talvez a conhecesse.

Mas depois de alguns segundos ele revirou os olhos e deixou para lá. Não era ninguém importante. Virou-se e resolveu que iria achar alguma moça bonita para cortejar, mesmo que fosse somente para esquecer a morena de olhos expressivos que roubou seu coração.

_******* _

Leia agradeceu mais uma vez ao seu irmão por tê-la deixado em sua moto no bar Mos Eisley, onde se encontraria com uma amiga depois que saiu de sua casa. Estava muito bonita, bem arrumada, usando um curto vestido branco e exibindo o seu novo visual: desfez-se das longas madeixas e cortou o cabelo na altura dos ombros.

— Você tem certeza que não quer que eu fique? – Luke perguntou, observando o local e com a expressão de desagrado bem nítida em seu rosto.

— Tenho, não se preocupe. – ela respondeu, descendo da motocicleta e balançando os cabelos ao tirar o capacete.

— Não sei não, Leia... Esse lugar é mal frequentado.

— Você está parecendo a mamãe! – ela disse – Eu sei me defender, e estarei com a Amilyn. À propósito, ela já deve ter chegado.

— Não quer  _mesmo_  que eu fique e acompanhe vocês duas?

— É uma noite de garotas, Luke. Você só atrapalharia.

— Ok, ok... Mas eu venho te buscar. – Luke disse, recebendo o capacete das mãos dela; e pelo tom quase autoritário que usou, não aceitava negativa.

— Não posso discutir quanto a isso. Eu te ligo. – deu um beijo em sua bochecha antes dele ir embora finalmente.

Leia virou-se e entrou pela porta leste do bar Mos Eisley, olhou em volta procurando pela amiga no mar de cabeças daquele lugar. Sentiu um toque no ombro e ao virar a cabeça encontrou-a ao seu lado.

Talvez Amilyn Holdo fosse a mulher mais elegante que ela já conheceu – depois da mãe. Os cabelos violetas estavam impecáveis, como sempre. Argolas nas orelhas, unhas pintadas de azul marinho e usando um fino e curto vestido de linho vermelho, e nos pés, sandálias de tiras.

— Você está linda. – Leia elogiou.

— Você também está, com essas pernas de fora. – ela respondeu e envolveu o braço de Leia no seu e caminharam até próximo ao palco. – Achei que nem vinha mais. Não me viu cantar.

— Sinto muito, mas avisei que passaria na casa do Luke.

— Claro, e como ele está? Continua bonito e interessante?

— Sim, continua. – Leia sorriu.

— Gosto dele.

— Eu também.

Sentaram-se numa das mesas postas em volta do palco, observando uma banda tocar um jazz envolvente.

A última vez em que vira Amilyn foi na festa que Luke deu na casa de férias da família. O mesmo lugar onde ela e Han se beijaram pela primeira vez. Ela estava no grupo de pessoas que flagraram os dois na varanda, mas depois disso ela viajou e somente agora tinha voltado.

Desviou os olhos do palco e olhou ao redor. Pessoas bebiam, comiam, riam, conversavam uma com as outras, ou apreciavam a música em silêncio numa mesa solitária, alguns casais dançavam ou se agarravam em beijos molhados e quentes, mulheres insinuavam-se para homens solteiros e cortejadores lançavam suas cantadas para jovens bonitas.

Pensou que seria num lugar como aquele que ela poderia encontrar Han, quem sabe... Tinha medo de qual seria a sua reação ao encontrar-se com ele e sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, pois o mundo era demasiadamente pequeno. Ela diria a ele que qualquer coisa que tivesse entre os dois estava acabado, que tinham que seguir em frente como pessoas maduras e esquecer as diferenças. Com o tempo tudo melhoraria e tinha certeza que Han era centrado o suficiente para entender. Teria que ser firme, ou acabaria cedendo ao impulso de ser hostil e estragando as coisas mais uma vez.

Por um segundo imaginou tê-lo visto. Piscou os olhos e tentou focalizar novamente no mesmo lugar em que possivelmente o vira, mas ele não estava mais lá.

Que beleza! Agora estava ficando louca e imaginando Han Solo em todos os lugares. Balançou a cabeça e virou a cabeça para Holdo, que a encarava.

— Algum problema? – perguntou Leia.

— Está pensando nele. – Amilyn abriu um sorriso arteiro.

— Nele? Nele quem?

— Você sabe.

— Não faço ideia do que esteja falando.

Às vezes detestava que Holdo fosse tão perspicaz. Ela era inteligente, mas também conseguia ser irritante. Não daria o braço a torcer e nem confirmaria nada, pois sabia que a amiga já tinha formulado a sua certeza e nada de dissesse mudaria a sua opinião.

— Você não me contou o que aconteceu depois daquela noite. – disse Amilyn.

— Muitas coisas... Muitas coisas. – ela respondeu. Suspirou cansada e a outra imaginou que Leia não estava interessada em resumir tudo o que houve depois daquele beijo na varanda. E que o motivo disso foi algo que acontecera entre os dois que fez a relação deles acabar antes mesmo de começar. Leia abaixou a cabeça e pela sua postura e tom de voz, estava triste e não queria falar sobre Han Solo. Então Holdo se deu por satisfeita, por hora. Quando a amiga estivesse confortável, dir-lhe-ia.

 Mudando o assunto, Amilyn resolveu falar sobre sua viagem. Contando a amiga, com a sua voz monótona, dos lugares que conheceu na Europa, além de narrar superficialmente pequenas aventuras amorosas.

Elas riam, comiam alguns petiscos e bebiam licores adocicados. Leia descontraiu-se e já estava bem mais animada. Esqueceu-se de Han, ou de seus problemas familiares. Mas a certa altura, manifestou a outra que desejava ir ao banheiro e Holdo a acompanhou.

***

Insatisfeito, e frustrado, que nenhum de seus flertes tenham funcionando, Han resolveu voltar ao bar.

As moças com quem tentou uma aproximação ou já estavam acompanhadas, ou eram lésbicas, ou não o corresponderam como ele esperava. Até um tapa recebeu. Sem mais alternativas, decidiu que ficaria o resto da noite sentado junto ao balcão circular, bebendo e segurando vela para seu amigo Chewbacca, que continuava em sua conversa com a latina bonita – aliás, conversando era um exagero, pois só a garota falava, e como falava!

Porém, uma situação inesperada atrapalhou os seus planos quando uma infeliz cliente entrou no bar-restaurante. Com tantos lugares naquela cidade, Qi'ra tinha que escolher justo Mos Eisley?! Aquilo já era o cúmulo da perseguição e que a sua curta paciência era capaz de aturar.

Mas talvez tivesse sido apenas uma maldita coincidência e o culpado era justamente ele, por escolher um local tão popular. Ter ficado em casa era a melhor alternativa, mas agora era tarde e tudo que ele queria era não ser visto por ela.

Então ele se apressou e foi se esconder no primeiro lugar que veio a cabeça: o banheiro.

Suspirou aliviado, fitando a maçaneta e a porta fechada como um muro que o protegia da perseguidora. Não saberia quanto tempo teria que ficar ali, mas logo se lembrou de Chewie. Se Qi'ra o visse, com certeza faria perguntas, mas confiava que o amigo inventaria algo. Chewbacca nunca gostou de Qi'ra mesmo, então a última coisa que faria seria dizer onde Han estava.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e lembrou-se de enviar uma mensagem para informar que se escondia no banheiro. Virou o corpo e assustou-se ao dar de cara com a mulher de cabelo violeta. Ela estava escorada à bancada da pia e o encarava de braços cruzados, mirando-lhe com seus olhos azuis.

Ele sorriu nervoso e disse:

— É, moça... Não pode entrar aqui. Esse é o banheiro dos homens.

— Oh, é mesmo? – ela replicou, irônica – Está vendo algum mictório? E aquilo ali na lata de lixo não são absorventes?

Uma rápida olhada em volta e Han pôde comprovar que não estava no banheiro masculino. Não havia mictórios, mas sim várias portas de cada reservado com um vaso sanitário. Recusou-se a olhar para a lixeira, pois só em imaginar um monte de absorventes descartáveis usados, sentiu o estômago embrulhar.

Para comprovar a certeza de que aquele era o banheiro feminino, ouviu o som de descarga sendo ativada e uma moça negra saiu de um daqueles reservados, lavou as mãos na pia e passou por ele para sair – como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo um homem num banheiro para mulheres.

— Que merda! – ele exclamou ao perceber o seu erro.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. – a mulher continuou – Correu para cá para se esconder de alguém e não viu que entrava no banheiro errado.

— Eu estou levemente alcoolizado. – respondeu.

A mulher sorriu minimante e virou-se para o espelho para retocar a maquiagem.

— Não acha que escolheu o pior lugar para se esconder? Ela tem total liberdade para entrar aqui e achá-lo.

— Como sabe que estou me escondendo de uma mulher?

— E isso não é óbvio? – tirou os olhos de seu reflexo e olhou para ele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas fez uma careta. Afastou-se da porta e avançou para o centro do banheiro. Parou em frente ao espelho e digitou a mensagem para Chewbacca, enviando imediatamente.

Aquela mulher não deixava de estar certa. Qi'ra poderia entrar ali a qualquer momento, então ele precisava sair logo, mas, antes, queria perguntar o seu nome, porque não tirava da cabeça que a conhecia de algum lugar. Porém, não teve tempo para tal.

Ouviu o barulho de descarga novamente e de um daqueles reservados saiu Leia.

— Amy, eu devo ter bebido demais. Jurei ter ouvido a voz de... – a voz travou e a frase ficou incompleta.

Ali, na sua frente, entre Amilyn e ela, estava Han Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han e Leia já sabiam que iam se encontrar novamente, mas daí a isso a acontecer num banheiro de bar? Eles não esperavam por isso.   
> Holdo! Trouxe a diva para a história. 
> 
> Gostaram do capítulo? Me deixem saber ♥


	8. Reações

Anakin se arrependeu dez vezes desde que saiu de sua casa até chegar ao apartamento do tal Biggs, amigo de Luke, em que estava este último hospedando. Onze vezes, se contasse com o arrependimento de agora; e ele estava contando.

O motivo do arrependimento era sempre o mesmo: que não deveria ter dobrado o orgulho, porque estava certo e não havia razão para estar fazendo tudo isto.

Todavia, ele sabia que se voltasse para casa sem ter cumprido o objetivo imposto, a sua esposa o puniria ainda mais.

Na maioria das vezes, ele sempre conseguia dobrá-la, fazê-la submeter-se às suas vontades. No entanto, aquela vez era diferente. Diferente até mesmo das outras vezes em que a mulher o puniu.

Quando Padmé se impunha de verdade e decidia não fazer o que ele queria, o castigava com dias de silêncio e distância, não permitia que a tocasse intimamente, saia de casa pela manhã, voltava ao anoitecer e não dava satisfações nenhumas, o obrigada a dormir fora do quarto e sem falar na vez que fez as malas dele e jogou suas coisas na rua.

Nessas ocasiões, ele era quem se dobrava e vinha pedir desculpas – o que era um verdadeiro sacrifício para ele.

Mas ela sempre o perdoava, só que dessa vez, Padmé tomou um ultimato. O seu derradeiro recurso, guardado para situações críticas em que não haviam mais opções além de deixar tudo como está.

Padmé fez as malas (as dela), sacou dinheiro da conta conjunta e disse que estava indo embora, que em menos de um mês seus advogados entrariam em contato com ele para tratarem da papelada do divórcio.

Não permaneceria mais casada com um homem que fazia guerra contra os próprios filhos.

Ela não tinha mais seu amado e protegido primogênito perto de si. Sua doce e adorada princesa estava a um passo de fazer o mesmo, e já tinha deixado de falar com o pai.

Essa era uma situação que ela não aguentaria mais. Não! Não conseguia mais reconhecer o próprio marido. Sua sede de controle estava o cegando.

Os dois brigaram. Anakin disse não daria o divórcio de jeito nenhum e ela retrucou que haviam maneiras legais de separar-se dele. E não importava se mesmo um papel os mantivesse legalmente casados, pois enquanto Skywalker mantivesse essa briga entre ele e os filhos, jamais voltariam a ficar juntos. Ele seria para ela um estranho.

E ele, é claro, duvidou da ameaça dela. Teve ainda a audácia de dizer Padmé não teria coragem.

Bem, ela teve tanta coragem que havia um táxi esperando por ela na porta de casa.

Agora ele estava parado diante do apartamento 77 de um prédio com infraestrutura desgastada e cheio de gentalha, com a mão cerrada e numa verdadeira batalha para erguer-se e bater à porta.

O corpo não queria reagir ao estímulo do cérebro, ele julgava. Mas a verdade é que ele ainda não conseguia dobrar-se.

Pensava: deveria estar em casa, deveria não ter deixado ela ir, não poderia ter permitido que isso tudo acontecesse. Você é o chefe, você é o cabeça, é você que manda.

Mas essa não era bem a verdade. Se ele era cabeça, ela era pescoço... E o viraria para onde quisesse. Como estava acontecendo agora. Ele estava prestes a quebrar o orgulho mais uma vez, e por ela. Porque desde o princípio dos tempos, o homem sempre esteve sujeito à mulher. Quando se pensa que está no controle, elas vêm e mostram que são sua maior fraqueza e que irá escolher justamente o que é conveniente para as mesmas.

Ouviu, certa vez, de um velho amigo próximo, que o calcanhar de Aquiles de todo homem é mulher e dinheiro. Pois era esta uma tremenda verdade. Não fez, faz e faria coisas que não imaginava querer fazer apenas para agradá-la?

E no final de toda esta história, a resposta da questão será que o homem sábio escuta sua mulher sábia.

Por conseguinte, toda essa situação servia de estímulo também para fazer as pazes com seu primogênito, mesmo que reconhecesse que não estava pronto.

No fundo ele sabia que estava errado, e que era o único errado. Se não mudasse, acabaria destruindo a própria família. Afinal, de que valeria todo o orgulho se não tivesse mais o amor dos filhos gêmeos e também o da mulher? Eles eram seus para protegê-los, amá-los e preservá-los, mas talvez ele tenha entendido errado o sentido de “seus”.

Enfim, reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, engoliu o orgulho como se fosse uma brasa ardente que acabara de ser tirada do fogo com uma tenaz, e bateu à porta.

Três batidas, que saíram mais fortes e mais urgentes do que pretendia.

Aguardou. Três segundos depois ele já queria virar-se e ir embora e depois dizer que Luke não estava em casa. A décima-segunda vez que se arrependia. Mas não poderia fazer isso. Seria covardia, e ele não admitiria se parecer com um covarde. Um ex-general não era covarde. Portanto, insistiu mais uma vez.

Ouviu o barulho característico de uma chave girando na fechadura e depois a porta abriu-se um pouco.

Preferia que tivesse sido o tal Biggs a atendê-lo, mas quem o fez foi o próprio Luke.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos azuis em surpresa.

— Pai? – não acreditava que ele pudesse estar ali, diante de si. O que havia acontecido para que Anakin Skywalker deixasse o seu castelo e viesse até a ralé atrás de Luke? Por Cristo, teria acontecido algo de ruim com Padmé? – Aconteceu algo com a mamãe? – tratou logo de perguntar.

— Não. – Anakin respondeu. Preferiu não revelar que Padmé tinha saído de casa e agora se encontrava em lá-Deus-sabe-onde. Isso era o tipo de orgulho que ele não iria quebrar nunca. – Posso entrar?

Dado os últimos acontecimentos e a última conversa que tiveram, era um tanto quanto tenso Anakin chegar de repente no atual lugar onde o filho morava. E ele não ia negar que também desejava fazer as pazes com seu pai e que ele aceitasse de uma vez a escolha que fez sobre sua carreira. Contudo, aquele não era um bom momento. Não que Luke não quisesse ver o pai. Ele não queria ver ninguém.

— É... Pai, sabe, é o seguinte... – ele parecia nervoso. Anakin soube imediatamente que chegou numa hora errada.

— O que está havendo? – indagou.

— Nada.

— Nada?

— Pai, o senhor só pode ter vindo para falar comigo, e para estar de fato aqui, só pode ser algo sério.

— Sim, é sério.

— Desculpe, mas agora não podemos nos falar.

— Ora, e por que não?

— Eu não posso explicar.

Anakin espiou para dentro do cômodo, mas não conseguiu ver nada, porque Luke mantinha a porta semiaberta, pondo só a cabeça para fora para falar com ele. Mas conseguiu ver o ombro do rapaz e notou que estava desnudado.

— Você está sem camisa. – ele disse.

— Sim, estou... Está quente hoje.

— O que se passa aí dentro, hein?

— Já disse pai, nada.

— Não tente me enganar, garoto. Está escondendo algo de mim. – Anakin bateu na porta e a empurrou com força, tirando o filho do caminho e finalmente dando passagem para entrar.

Esperou achar uma sala imunda e fedorenta onde vários jovens, incluindo Luke, estivessem praticando uma orgia com prostitutas, conjuntamente bebendo e usando drogas ilícitas. Porém, não haviam outras pessoas além dele próprio e Luke. Não tinham prostitutas, ou muito menos drogas e bebidas. O local não era sujo e fedido, pelo contrário; mesmo que as coisas fossem simples, estava tudo bastante organizado e limpo.

Mas restava a dúvida: o que Luke estava fazendo antes dele chegar que Anakin interrompeu?

— Pai, com todo o respeito, mas creio que esteja bem grandinho para continuar se intrometendo na minha vida. – Luke, atrás dele, falou – O senhor não pode entrar aqui assim, primeiro porque esse apartamento é do Biggs e ele nem está em casa, então, no mínimo, o senhor devia...

— Luke, o que está acontecendo?

Uma porta do lado esquerdo abriu-se, e dela saiu uma mulher. Estava enrolada num lençol branco e ao ver Anakin, cobriu-se ainda melhor, escondendo as coxas e parte do busto, com a rosto ficando tão ou mais vermelho que os seus cabelos.

Anakin analisou-a de cima a baixo. Os seus olhos eram tão verdes como esmeraldas, o corpo, mesmo escondido pelo lençol, percebia-se que era bem moldado. O cabelo ruivo e longo estava bagunçado, com alguns fios colados nas bochechas. A mulher tinha uma beleza selvagem, de invejar até as deusas.

Skywalker não resistiu a um curto sorriso lateral. Agora tudo era claro em sua mente. O porquê de Luke estar arredio daquela forma, querendo despachá-lo, era por causa daquela mulher e do que obviamente estava fazendo com ela.

Não a conhecia, nem sabia qual o nível de sua relação com seu filho, mas gostaria bastante que a bela ruiva se tornasse futuramente sua nora. Ela caracterizava uma parceira à altura de Luke.

— Pai... Bom, essa é a Mara Jade. – Luke tomou a palavra, tentando remediar a situação e sem deixar de encarar a mulher com quem estava igualmente constrangido. Não fazia parte dos planos da noite ter uma visita sem aviso de seu pai que interrompesse o seu momento com Mara. – Ela é... Minha amiga.

— Ora, não seja modesto Luke. – Anakin retrucou – Por que não me contou que estava namorando?

— Querida, pode nos deixar a sós, por favor? – Luke pediu para Mara Jade, que prontamente atendeu o pedido dele, pois estava à espera de uma deixa para poder sair daquela situação embaraçosa. Entrou novamente no quarto e fechou a porta, deixando pai e filho sozinhos novamente.

Luke não estava mais constrangido, mas ficou irritado. Não era para Anakin ter visto aquilo e temia que Mara Jade nunca mais quisesse vê-lo depois desse momento vergonhoso.

Anakin colocou os polegares por trás da fivela do cinto e virou-se para encarar o filho, que agora exibia um semblante nenhum pouco contente. Deu alguns passos em sua direção, observando suas feições e parou à sua frente.

— Diga de uma vez o que quer e vá embora. – Luke disse.

— Compreendo o quão incomodado deva estar.

— Ah, que bom que compreende. Nossa, me sinto bem mais tranquilo agora!

Luke passou por ele e pegou a camisa que estava no chão e vestiu. Anakin observou aquele pormenor, da camisa estar no chão da sala. Não tinha se esquecido do seu objetivo, no entanto, decidiu não chegar diretamente a ele.

— Imaginei que Leia estivesse aqui. Ela disse a Anthony que estava com você.

Luke não deixou de pensar que para ele conseguir aquela informação, forçou o pobre do mordomo a falar.

— Ela não está mais aqui. Deixei-a com uma amiga há uma hora.

— Onde? Que amiga?

— Não vou dizer, ela me pediu que não fizesse e mesmo se não tivesse pedido eu não contaria.

— Luke...

— Tenho pena da minha irmã, ela se sente sufocada. – ele continuou – Nunca se perguntou por que sempre fomos tão... Como você chamava mesmo? Ah, lembrei. Rebeldes? Você não é pai, é um ditador.

— Eu não vim até aqui para ouvir você me insultar dessa forma, garoto. – retrucou Anakin, com o dedo indicador apontado para o rosto de Luke.

— Então veio aqui para quê? Sei que não foi por causa da minha irmã. E se estiver pensando que vou voltar para casa e me submeter novamente a ser tratado como um robô que só segue ordens ou ser chamado adolescente inconsequente, pode esquecer.

— Quando foi que você ficou tão insolente? – Anakin tentava não ceder à cólera, mas Luke não estava ajudando – É isso que ganho por me importar com o seu futuro?

— É  _meu_  futuro,  _minha_  vida. Eu que vou vivê-la, então acho que tenho todo o direito de pensar e agir por mim mesmo.

— Então, é isso mesmo que quer? Virar um marginal e encontrar-se com mulherzinhas em apartamentos de “amigos”?

— Não ouse falar dela dessa forma!

— Um dia você vai se arrepender e terei prazer em dizer “eu te avisei”.

Ele marchou para fora e bateu a porta com tanta força que uma pequena rachadura se formou perto do trinco, se arrependendo pela décima terceira vez consecutiva. Estava certo desde o início sobre não ceder e dobrar seu orgulho. Não admitiria que Luke, seu próprio filho, tratasse-o daquela forma tão desaforada. Tinha tanta raiva que não se importou com Padmé ou com mais nada.

Voltou para casa de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Luke, por sua vez, permaneceu na sala respirando profunda e lentamente. Colocou uma mão na cintura e outra na boca, abanando a cabeça e andando em círculos pela sala.

Seu pai continuava o mesmo e não ia mudar. Como um pau que nasce torto, jamais se endireitaria.

Mara Jade, que se manteve ouvindo a discussão por trás da porta, saiu do quarto ao perceber que o pai de Luke finalmente tinha ido embora.

— Luke?

Ele se virou para ela, e a encontrou como antes: enrolada no lençol branco, mas agora estava preocupada. Deixou-se acalmar pela presença e beleza dela.

— Vem aqui. – pediu. Ela chegou mais perto e segurou a mão que ele estendia – Desculpe-me. Isso... Isso não era para ter acontecido.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. A culpa não foi sua. – ela respondeu.

— Obrigado. – afagou o cabelo dela – Escute, creio que já percebeu que minha família é complicada, então... Não quero que sinta obrigada a...

— Você está brincando? – cortou-o – Eu não me importo com isso, meus pais com certeza são piores.

— Não consigo imaginar alguém que consiga competir à altura do velho Skywalker. – os dois riram.

— Mas veja pelo lado bom, eu já conheço o seu pai. Significa que está ficando sério. – ela piscou o olho e exibiu aquele sorriso que o deixava desnorteado.

— Por que nós não terminamos o que começamos? – sussurrou Luke.

— Acho uma ótima ideia.

 

***

 

Certa máxima conhecida entre praticamente todas as pessoas afirma que _“suas atitudes definem quem você é”._  Pois é certo que, a maneira de agir e a postura em relação ao mundo e às pessoas demonstram quem somos. Isso é uma verdade.

Eles já tinham ouvido isto diversas vezes, e concordavam com tal colocação. Afinal, não é verdade que uma atitude vale mais que mil palavras? Ações têm mais poder que retórica, e se alguém não age consoante suas palavras, elas não valem de nada, e ninguém pode discordar disso.

Todavia, naquela noite, Han e Leia descobriram no banheiro feminino de Mos Eisley algo que não puderam imaginar. Aprenderam que reações são mais poderosas que ações. Que não era a forma como agiriam que lhes definiriam quando estivessem defronte um ao outro, não, seriam as suas reações.

Porque atitudes podem ser planejadas, decididas e escolhidas de antemão, como um plano organizado e estabelecido antes de ser executado. Mas mesmo que atitudes possam ser mais fortes do que palavras, as reações – a resposta a uma ação por meio de outra que tende a anulá-la – são muito mais autênticas e de muito mais valor, principalmente se forem as de caráter involuntário, pois essas não conseguem ser previstas.

Cada um estabeleceu seu próprio plano de ação. Eles haviam planejado seu comportamento se acaso se encontrassem novamente. Escolheram suas atitudes e palavras que seriam ditas, entretanto, Han e Leia não contaram com o  _ **inesperado**_. E são justamente em momentos inesperados que as reações predominam sobre atitudes e palavras; e mais que isso: controlam-nas.

Han não pôde controlar o sorriso involuntário que apareceu por alguns segundos em sua boca. Ele não contava com o aceleramento do seu batimento cardíaco. Não previu o brilho que tomou conta de suas íris. Leia não aguardava que uma alegria repentina se apoderasse de seu corpo, nem que seu coração fosse bater como bateria de escola de samba, ou que muito menos que seu corpo tremesse por inteiro por estar diante dele.

A boca dela se abriu em espanto, enquanto que a mão dele apertou com mais força o telefone celular que segurava. Suor brotou da nuca de ambos, e um calor repentino assolou-os sem aviso prévio.

Outra coisa em comum entre os dois: o estranho, forte, intenso, louco e perturbador desejo de se entregarem a um abraço que matasse toda aquela saudade, que não sabiam que fosse tanta, e que derrubasse por terra todos os nãos, todos os porquês, e toda e qualquer que fosse a razão idiota que os mantinha separados.

E tudo isso durou um espaço de tempo exato de sete segundos e meio.

— Han? – Leia balbuciou o seu nome; temeu que sua voz manifestasse o furacão de sentimentos que atravessava seu corpo.

— Leia. – ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela continuava tão linda quanto sempre foi. Perfeita em um vestido branco que modelava seu corpo e expunha as coxas. Reparou também que seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, mas permaneciam como uma belíssima cascata de seda sobre seus ombros. – Você mudou o cabelo.

— Mesma jaqueta. – ela retorquiu.

— Não, essa é nova. – sorriu involuntariamente outra vez.

Uma pausa até que Leia continuou:

— Eu não esperava vê-lo... Nessas circunstâncias.

— Digo o mesmo, princesa. – ele ainda insistia em chamá-la daquela forma, pensou Leia, mas não o repreendeu. No começo ele fazia por deboche, mas agora?... De qualquer modo, ela já estava acostumada.

— O mundo é muito pequeno. – ela disse aquilo mais para si mesma do que para ele, mas Han terminou por ouvir. O mundo era pequeno mesmo.

Com tantos lugares para se encontrarem, em circunstâncias mais propícias, o universo tinha que escolher um banheiro de bar?

— Pequeno até demais para o meu gosto. – ele falou – Se bem que... – exibiu aquele sorriso lateral e maroto, piscando o olho – Algumas coisas são boas.

— É, muito boas. – ela sorriu também.

Amilyn, percebendo que sua presença foi esquecida pelos dois, fingiu tossir. Ambos olharam para ela e surpreenderam-se com o sentimento de constrangimento que os acometeu; Han principalmente. Ele disse, recompondo-se:

— Agora sei porque achava conhecer você. É a amiga da Leia, aquela que estava na festa do Luke.

— Amilyn Holdo. – ela estendeu a mão e ele apertou – É Han, certo?

— O próprio.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu entre os três. Ninguém sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Leia fitava o chão, Han casualmente levou o dedão à boca e tirou uma cutícula enquanto fingia mexer no celular. Holdo observava os dois com um sorriso mínimo na face – era a única que estava se divertindo ali dentro.

Leia respirou fundo. Tinha que dizer aquilo de uma vez. Não sabia quando haveria outra oportunidade de se falarem, e cada minuto a mais era um minuto a menos.

Han reconhecia que não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo. Tinha pressa para resolver toda e qualquer coisa. Chewie, inclusive, brincava que ele parecia ter nascido aos sete meses, que adiantou até o momento de nascer por não aguentar esperar. Estava rolando ali uma situação muito estranha, e ele tinha arestas para acertar com a princesa.

— Han, gostaria de dizer uma coisa...

— Leia, será que podemos conversar?...

Falaram juntos, ao mesmo tempo. Calaram-se imediatamente.

— Você primeiro. – Leia disse.

— Não, pode falar.

— Acho que o seu assunto é o mesmo que o meu...

— Tenho essa impressão também.

— Han, eu... Nós...

— Nós...? – ele incentivou.

Leia sentia-se tola. Desde quando tinha dificuldade em falar? Eloquência era uma de suas características. Dominava a arte da palavra e nunca gaguejou ou faltou-lhe palavras e argumentos em um discurso normal. Mas aquela não era uma situação normal, convenhamos.

— Han, temo... Acho que – corrigiu-se – o “nós” não...

— Não. – ele interrompeu, abruptamente, mas depois desculpou-se – Por favor, não diga o que eu penso que vai dizer.

— Sejamos realistas, Han. Estamos sendo tolos. É hora de voltar à razão.

— Eu sei disso. Acho que nunca fui tão louco na minha vida. – atreveu-se a dar um passo na direção dela. Suspirou e prosseguiu – Eu sei que... Eu sei toda vez que você olha pra mim você se lembra do que aconteceu naquele dia.

— Han, escute...

— Não, por favor, escuta você. Leia, eu tentei um montão de vezes te explicar o que houve e você não me ouviu e veja só onde a falta de diálogo nos trouxe?

Ele falava tão sério que chegava a assustar. Leia preferiria que ele fizesse alguma piada sarcástica ou que desdenhasse de algo sério. Mas aquele Han diante dela, parecia querer finalmente parar de brincar de por os pingos nos is.

Porém, ela não queria ter essa discussão diante de sua amiga. Era tremendamente deselegante e vergonhoso, principalmente levando em conta o local onde estavam.

— Han, por favor. Amilyn está aqui. – Leia falou.

— Ora, eu saio. – Holdo diz, virando-se para sair.

— Amy, espere... – na realidade, Leia não queria que Holdo saísse, porque ela ali garantia que as coisas não fossem sair do controle. Ela esperava que com a presença da mulher, Han que deixasse o banheiro, e não ela.

— Não se preocupem, eu vou ficar aqui fora, vigiando se ela não aparece. – ela disse em tom de troça e riu em seguida.

— Ela? – Leia indagou.

— Sim. A mulher de quem Han está tentando se esconder. – pegou a maçaneta da porta e a girou – Mas eu já disse para ele que escolheu o pior lugar. – e fez menção de sair, mas virou-se para ele novamente – A propósito, como ela é?

Leia virou-se para Han e o fitou com um brilho de raiva no olhar.

— De quem você está fugindo?

— Então, sabe o quê que é...

— Qi'ra está aqui?!

— Não! Quer dizer, sim. Mas...

— Eu deveria saber! Você é mesmo um cafajeste! – com as mãos espalmadas bateu no peitoral dele, empurrando-o – Idiota! Nojento!...

— Wow, wow! – segurou as mãos dela – Por que fez isso?

Amilyn bufou.

— Não respondeu. Como ela é? Alta, baixa, morena, loira?

Holdo foi completamente ignorada. Leia seguiu discutindo com Han.

— Mas o que você ganha iludindo as pessoas, hein? – falou Leia.

— Iludindo? Eu não estou iludindo ninguém! Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – retorquiu Solo.

— E ainda pergunta?

— Eu pergunto sim! Afinal de contas o que se passa? Primeiro, aquela maluca me agarra e você vê...

— Ah, então foi isso que aconteceu? – perguntou Holdo, mas não foi respondida.

— Daí você beija seu irmão e então toda essa loucura começa...

— Você beijou o Luke?! – a outra exclamou surpresa.

— Isso tudo é culpa sua! – gritou Leia.

— Não tente jogar a culpa em cima de mim, querida.

— Ah, mas agora eu quero saber o que aconteceu. – Holdo afastou-se da porta, mas deixou-a entreaberta.

— Aquela moça foi até a minha casa para dizer a forma nojenta como você a traiu e depois se aproveitou de um momento de carência, logo após ter estado comigo. Estava mesmo pensando que ia ficar com duas na mesma noite? Pois se enganou. E solte-me! – puxou suas mãos porque ele ainda as segurava.

— E você acreditou nela?! – Han exclamou.

— Gente, eu só acho que... – Amilyn começou.

— Cala a boca! – gritaram os dois juntos.

— Olha aqui, eu admito que não sou nenhum santo, e que quando estava com Qi’ra a traí um punhado de vezes, mas eu não te enganei Leia. – diz Han – Nunca te enganaria.

— Ah, é? – o descrédito era evidente.

— É!

— Você acaba de admitir de que a traía, então por que devo acreditar que comigo seria diferente?

— Eu não gostava dela de verdade.

Ela nem sabia o que ele diria, mas tinha uma frase pronta para rebater. Contudo, essa frase se perdeu em meio ao nada. Seus pensamentos entraram numa espécie de confusão, em que as informações se misturavam umas com as outras, enquanto que seu cérebro funcionava como uma avenida com o trânsito congestionado. Algumas perguntas soltas conseguiam ganhar forma e subir até o consciente, como “o quê?”, “mas como?”, “o que eu faço?”, “o que eu digo?”.

Mas ela não disse nada, foi Amilyn Holdo quem o fez:

— Sinceramente, eu não acho nem um pouco interessante essa “D.R.” de vocês, então se puderem terminar logo ou se beijarem de uma vez eu agradeceria muito, pois não aguento mais ficar aqui. Não sei se perceberam, mas esse banheiro fede.

Ambos olharam para ela. Um intenso rubor subiu à face de Leia, mas não chegou a ser tão bem percebido por causa do  _blush_  que pintava as maçãs do rosto, principalmente na parte em que ela dizia para se beijarem. Ele também ficou um tantinho incomodado. Leia tinha razão quando mencionou que Amilyn estava ali. Não foi bom que outra pessoa tivesse presenciado o que conversavam. Mas agora já era tarde.

E sim, o banheiro fedia, e Holdo temia que se ficasse mais um minuto ali, aquele odor característico de urina ficasse impregnado nela.

Voltando à razão, Leia proferiu:

— Tem razão, também não aguento mais ficar aqui.

— Espere. – pediu ele, segurando a sua mão.

— Esperar o quê? – mas Han não chegou a responder. Percebeu que não seria naquela noite que se resolveriam e que preferia mesmo conversar com ela em particular. –  _Hum_... Já imaginava.

Leia chamou Amilyn para sair do banheiro, mas um homem alto e cabeludo adentrou o banheiro de uma vez, assustando as mulheres. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou escorado nela, como que impedindo-a de ser aberta.

— Mas será que nesse lugar todos pensam que os banheiros são unissex? – foi Amilyn que perguntou, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

Chewbacca olhou para cada pessoa que estava naquele banheiro e seu rosto exibia a falta de compreensão com a situação. Estavam ali Han, Leia e outra mulher que ele não conhecia. Perguntaria o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha tempo. Faria isso em outra hora.

— Chewie, o que faz aqui? – Han perguntou.

Gesticulando com as mãos, ele respondeu que pediu a Cecília, a garota que estava com ele no bar, segurasse Qi'ra o máximo que pudesse, mas que esta última estava vindo diretamente para o banheiro.

“Tem que sair daqui agora!”, ele falou por sinais.

— Merda! – exclamou Han – Por que não me avisou?

“Eu avisei, mas você por acaso olhou se haviam novas mensagens no celular?”

— Temos um probleminha aqui. – Holdo comentou.

— Um problemão, eu diria. – Han retorquiu.

Ele passou pelas moças para ir embora, mas por último não deixou de olhar para Leia, que deixando a briga de outrora, disse-lhe cúmplice:

— Vá.

Han assentiu. Chewie ainda segurava a porta, e aguardava pelo amigo para escaparem daquele lugar antes que a perseguidora os visse, mas não deu tempo.

Alguém girou a maçaneta e tentou abrir a porta, felizmente, Chewbacca ainda estava ali, segurando-a. Em seguida, a mesma pessoa bateu contra a madeira da porta, e, de fora, ouviram a voz de Qi'ra:

— Ei, quem estiver aí, abra essa porta, preciso entrar.


	9. Uma coisa difícil é uma porção de coisas fáceis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han e Leia se entendem.

No interior do banheiro, estava Leia, e do lado de fora, Qi’ra. Han estava entre as duas mulheres que bagunçaram a sua vida nas últimas semanas. Completamente cercado e sem ter para onde fugir. As alternativas que tinha não eram nem um pouco animadoras.

Poderia abrir finalmente aquela maldita porta e deixar que Qi’ra, a perseguidora, entrasse logo de uma vez, deixando-a encontrar uma situação completamente absurda: ele, que horas antes fingiu uma diarreia para não sair com ela, e Leia Organa, a garota a quem estava desde o começo tentando separar dele, juntos dentro do banheiro feminino do bar mais famoso da cidade, na companhia de mais uma mulher, Amilyn Holdo, melhor amiga de Leia, e Chewbacca, o fiel companheiro de Han Solo.

Na sua mente, aquele era um cenário surreal. Não que ele verdadeiramente se importasse com o que Qi’ra achava ou deixava de achar, mas preferia evitar a fadiga. Não era nenhum desmemoriado para se esquecer da época em que tivera um relacionamento com ela, e lembrava-se muito bem que foi um pesadelo! Sabia do que ela era capaz, e o que Leia lhe disse antes sobre Qi’ra ter ido falar com ela não o deixou nenhum pouco satisfeito.

Sem falar que Leia e Qi’ra no mesmo lugar que ele era realmente preocupante, porque não importava o que acontecesse ali, de qualquer jeito ele seria o mais prejudicado.

Estava fodido.

Chewie ainda segurava a porta. Amilyn estava estranhamente séria e em silêncio, como se provado uma comida que não gostou. Leia estava inquieta e ele, ao contrário, paralisado. Lá fora, Qi’ra persistia na sua tentativa de entrar, mas podiam ouvi-la falando com mais alguém.

Chewbacca parecia querer dizer algo, mas não podia, pois, suas mãos estavam ocupadas em manter a porta cerrada; dessa forma, escorou-a com as costas, usando o peso do corpo contra ela, para mantê-la fechada.

“O que faremos?” – Ele gesticulou.

Temendo que pudesse ser ouvido por Qi’ra, Han respondeu também em libras que sabia tanto quanto ele.

—  _Abra essa maldita porta agora! Eu. Preciso. Entrar!_

Leia sussurrou:

— Ela parece bem ansiosa para entrar aqui. Você tem que ir embora!

— Eu sei que tenho que ir, mas você conhece outra saída desse banheiro fora aquela porta? – retrucou Han, também em sussurros – Nem em sonho quero dar de cara com aquela mulher. Leia, ela é louca!

— Esperem até que ela desista. – sugeriu Amilyn, manifestando-se pela primeira vez desde que a confusão se iniciou.

— Boa ideia. Vamos ficar quietinhos e em silêncio até ela ir. – Han falou.

Contudo, eles ainda podiam ouvir Qi’ra batendo contra a madeira e discutindo com quem quer que estivesse com ela, embora que eles não escutassem o que essa outra pessoa dizia. Mas pelo tom de voz, Qi’ra estava bem irritada.

Ela dizia:

 _— Eu já disse, não sou essa pessoa que está falando!... Não! Você é surda ou só muito burra?... Garota, eu já disse, meu nome é Qi’ra e eu nunca apareci na televisão!... Espera um minuto, eu estou reconhecendo você. Você não é aquela tipa que estava com o Chewbacca? –_ Chewie, ao ouvir isso, arregalou os olhos. Não achava que Qi'ra tinha reparado em Cecília e que muito menos a reconheceria. Eles tinham se encontrado no bar e discutido brevemente, pois ela quis tirar a limpo o que ele falou para ela na oficina. –  _E onde está aquele poste ambulante metido a hippie?... Ah, não! Eu já entendi tudo!... Onde está um, está o outro... não se faça de desentendida, eles são unha e carne._

— Puta merda... – Han instintivamente deu um passo para trás, já previu o que ela diria a seguir.

—  _Han! Você está aí dentro, não é? Cretino! Abra essa porta! –_ ela bateu com mais força.

— Wow, agora ela vai entrar. – Amilyn murmurou.

— Não tem uma janela aqui nesse banheiro? – Han começou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do banheiro, à procura da tal janela na qual pretendia fugir. Infelizmente não havia nenhuma.

— Faz o seguinte: o grandão aí abre a porta e você sai correndo. – propôs Holdo.

— Acontece que eu quero ver tanto essa mulher quanto o Han. – Leia falou – Eu já não gostava dela, gosto menos ainda agora. Se o Han sair, fica nós duas aqui e serei obrigada a aturá-la.

— É só lidar com ela.

— Prefiro evitar irritar-me.

— Então, ele abre a porta – apontou para Chewbacca – E nós duas saímos correndo. – sorriu – Eles dois ficam aqui para lidar com ela.

—  _Han, abra essa porta imediatamente!_  – gritava Qi’ra.

— Ne-... – ele ia gritar, mas calou-se pondo a mão na boca, do contrário, a mulher à porta poderia ouvi-lo. Prosseguiu sussurrando: – Nem pensar! Primeiro que eu nem deveria estar aqui. Segundo, aquela mulher tem me tirado dos nervos...

— Problema seu! – Leia cortou-o, abriu a porta do reservado de onde tinha saído momentos antes e fez menção de entrar novamente.

— Leia, o que vai fazer? – questionou Amilyn.

— Ela não te conhece, saia e me espere lá fora. – Leia entrou, mas ainda não tinha fechado a porta do reservado.

— E eu? – Han perguntou.

— Não sei. Vire-se.

—  _Alguém chama a segurança, por favor!_

Chewie sabia que não poderia segurar por muito tempo, e Han também. Numa atitude completamente impensada e desesperada, visto que a qualquer momento Qi’ra entraria, meteu-se no mesmo reservado que Leia, fechando a porta com os dois lá dentro.

— Mas que diabos p-... – Leia gritou com ele, mas não teve tempo de completar a frase, porque Han tapou sua boca com a mão.

—  _Schhhh!_  – ciciou.

No instante seguinte, Holdo resolveu assumir o controle da situação. Sem esperar, ela foi até a porta e a abriu, escondendo Chewbacca atrás da mesma. Deu de cara com a tal Qi’ra, que estava furiosa, com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé no chão. Vendo a passagem finalmente aberta, entrou sem rodeios.

— Onde ele está? – perguntou.

 

*******

 

Estavam encurralados, mais do antes. Agora Qi’ra entrara no banheiro e eles teriam de permanecer onde estavam e como estavam: trancados juntos dentro de um dos oito reservados do banheiro feminino.

Leia estava incomodadíssima com a situação. Presa entre Han e o vaso sanitário, e ele cobrindo a passagem. Poderia ser pior? Com certeza não. Talvez encarar Qi’ra não fosse tão ruim assim. Afinal, qual seria o problema em encontrarem-se “por acaso” num banheiro feminino de bar? Não haveria problema algum, seria mais uma das coincidências do destino. Nada fora do normal, não é verdade? Para não ser deselegante, apenas a cumprimentaria e sairia dali com sua amiga.

Mas não estava contando com o fator de complicação chamado Han Solo. Han surgiu para complicar a sua vida, não havia mais dúvidas disso. Por que simplesmente não se escondeu em outro reservado? Tinha que se meter ali junto com ela? Fizera de propósito, tinha certeza!

Para completar, arrependia-se grandemente de não ter vestido uma calça jeans ou pelo menos ter colocado uma meia-calça. O reservado era minúsculo, o vaso tomava quase todo o espaço – obrigando-os a ficarem muito juntos para caberem ali –, e o vestido curto que usava deixava suas pernas nuas. As panturrilhas e parte posterior dos joelhos encostavam no vaso sanitário sempre que tentava se afastar mais dele.

— Fique longe de mim! – ela tentou empurrá-lo.

— Paciência, aqui é apertado por demais! – ele diz.

— Você está em cima de mim e estou encostando nesse vaso nojento!

— Espera aí, deixa eu tentar... – tentou virar-se, para ao invés de ficar ele de frente e ela de costas para o sanitário, ficarem ambos à frente, ao lado da porta.

Atrapalharam-se enquanto se mexiam ali dentro, porque o espaço era minúsculo. Leia nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão espaçosa; aquela situação embaraçosa dava-lhe uma sensação de claustrofobia. Mas o que verdadeiramente lhe deixava apavorada era a consciência de estar tão perto dele. Não podia esticar o braço para a frente porque este bateria no peito de Han. Se ela levantasse a cabeça, seus rostos ficariam tão próximos que um suspiro separá-los-ia de um beijo.

— Afasta para lá! – ela mandou.

— Mas não dá!

— Dá sim!

— Espera... – nessa de tentar mexer-se acabou pisando no pé dela.

—  _Aii!_  – gemeu de dor; o peso inteiro do corpo de Han sobre o seu dedo mindinho do pé.

— Fala baixo! – Han cochichou.

— Meu pé, seu idiota! – respondeu ela, falando baixo como ele.

— Foi mal.

Não sabiam se podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora, mas achavam que não. Logo porque só conseguia escutar as vozes de Qi'ra, Cecília e Amilyn, mas não entendiam direito o assunto que conversavam. Escutavam apenas algumas frases mais altas, como Qi'ra insistir com Cecília que ela não era uma celebridade e que nunca havia aparecido na televisão. Han tentava imaginar o que tinha acontecido com Chewbacca.

Deixando de atentar para o que acontecia lá fora, observou Leia. Ela parecia bem desconfortável. Mas também estava incomodado. Às vezes odiava-se por ser tão impulsivo. Não costumava fazer planejamentos, optando por ir improvisando pelo caminho, mas nunca tinha estado numa situação como aquela. Era até vergonhoso. Ele, um homem de vinte e nove anos preso num banheiro com a mulher que virou sua cabeça.

Bem, pelo menos atingiu um objetivo oculto: estar à sós com ela. Por certo que preferia um ambiente mais agradável e espaçoso, mas quando se tratava dele e de Leia, as conjunturas nunca eram “normais”. A relação que eles tinham era das mais estranhas possíveis. Mas eles tinham uma relação? Quase tiveram um relacionamento, mas havia sim algo entre eles dois; era uma coisa que provocada tudo aquilo e todos os sentimentos profundos, complexos e ambíguos, ele só não conseguia nomear.

Sentia falta da noite na varanda, na qual se beijaram pela primeira vez. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo exatamente igual, não mudaria nada, apenas pelo prazer de reviver o momento. Sentia falta da Leia que tinha nos braços na boate, minutos antes de Qi'ra chegar e atrapalhar seus planos. Sentia falta de Leia perto de si, e veementemente desejou por um reencontro muitas vezes, mas o que recebeu em resposta não era exatamente aquilo que queria...

Ela agora estava de braços cruzados e de rosto virado para o lado, irritada com ele e evitando olhá-lo. Mas estavam tão próximos que se Leia virasse a cabeça para frente, Han sentiria a sua respiração contra seu peito. Han queria trocá-la, mas não podendo, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta de couro marrom. Ensaiava frases para dizer, mas a cada vez que desistia bufava, e ela sentia o ar quente que saía de suas narinas colidir contra seus cabelos.

A todo instante ela queria ceder ao desejo de soer a cabeça, onde encontraria os seus olhos escuros sobre si, o rosto masculino que inundavam seus sonhos, e a boca carnuda que estaria levemente entortada para o lado demonstrando descontentamento, que cujos lábios ela tão facilmente poderia tomá-los somente para si.

Seria tão fácil beijá-lo ali e agora. Mas Leia se repudiava por anelar por algo que tão incisivamente deveria desprezar.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo e se perguntou por que foi se apaixonar justamente por aquele homem que a deixava louca. Por que tinha que gostar dele, se eram tão diferentes e opostos? Se entregar a uma paixão assim era errado de todas as maneiras possíveis.

— Leia... – Han começou falando tão baixinho que se não estivessem tão próximos ela não o ouviria. Mas em resposta, Leia transferiu um tapa no seu braço. – Ei, mas o que eu fiz?

— Como tem o cinismo de perguntar? – retrucou Leia. Levantou a cabeça enfim, mas proibiu-se de encarar aquele par de olhos escuros.

— Ok. Correto, foi uma pergunta estúpida. – ele respondeu.

— Por que entrou aqui?! Não podia se esconder no reservado do lado?

— Eu não sei, tá? Não pensei direito.

— Quero que saia daqui imediatamente!

— Eu não posso sair.

— Eu não me importo! Já aturei você tempo o bastante, não sou obrigada a aguentar mais.

— Estamos numa sinuca de bico, querida. Querendo ou não, estamos presos aqui. Só eu e você. – abriu um sorriso maroto que a fez estremecer.

— Eu odeio você, Han Solo! – ela cuspiu, cheia de raiva.

— Eu sei.

Ela cruzou os braços outra vez, voltou a encarar a parede do cubículo. De súbito sentiu uma imensa necessidade de chorar, mas se censurou.

— Por que as coisas têm que ser tão complicadas entre a gente? – ela disse, com a voz rouca. O brilho castanho do olhar desanuviou-se.

— Eu gostaria de te responder, mas a verdade é que eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa. – ela ergueu a cabeça e dessa vez fitou-o diretamente nos olhos – Acho que nós que somos complicados. As coisas são simples.

— Não parecem simples. É difícil demais lidar com tudo isso, com todas essas situações que nos acometem. Não saber o que fazer me deixa completamente impotente. – replicou ela.

— Uma coisa difícil é uma porção de coisas fáceis.

— Como assim?

Ele coçou a cabeça, escolhendo as palavras. De repente tudo pareceu mais claro ao seu ponto de vista. A solução para o problema que tinham em mãos: parar de complicar o que é fácil.

— É como uma questão de matemática. Primeiro você deve ler e interpretar as informações, depois organizá-las numa equação e ir resolvendo-a parte por parte. No fim acha-se o resultado e vê-se que nem foi tão difícil assim.

— Muito bem senhor sabichão, e no que isso se encaixa conosco? – ela perguntou.

— Leia. – colocou as mãos em seus ombros e se inclinou mais um pouco. Ela achou que ele fosse beijá-la, mas ao invés disso, Han disse: – A resposta é tão fácil, Leia. Eu quero ficar com você e sei que também quer ficar comigo, então por que simplesmente não fazemos isso? O que nos impede de realizar isso além de nós mesmos?

Ela não conseguiu responder de imediato. Ele expôs aquilo como se fosse algo tão óbvio. E infelizmente, ou não, o argumento dele era forte e contundente. Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim na realidade. Piscou os olhos e disse então:

— Han, isso pode parecer fácil na teoria, mas vimos na prática que não é bem assim. Não seria o certo estarmos juntos depois do que houve.

— Então vamos deixar o certo de lado uma vez na vida. Por que não arriscar fazer o errado?

Novamente, ela o fitou profundamente.

Fazer o errado? O  _errado_  significa ficarem juntos, mas ela estava pronta para arriscar tudo em prol do que o seu coração queria?

Nunca sentiu nada semelhante ao que Han lhe causava. Era algo intenso, forte e quente que enchia o coração e espalhava-se pelo corpo, concentrando-se principalmente no baixo ventre. E ela gostando ou não, aquilo só lhe trouxe problemas ao tentar resistir.

Ouviu tantos conselhos e nada funcionou. A verdade é que eles não deveriam ter intermediadores ou condições certas. Precisavam se resolverem sozinhos e por si mesmos.

E estavam eles dois no lugar errado, na hora errada, numa condição totalmente equivocada e maluca. O certo ou errado seria definido por eles mesmos. Não se importariam mais com nada ou com ninguém.

Dane-se a Qi'ra!

— Han.

— Leia...

— O que você sente por mim?

Ele nunca foi bom em manifestar seus sentimentos, nunca julgou necessário fazê-lo porque considerava suas atividades suficientes. Mas se ela queria ouvir, ele iria falar, mesmo que parece ridículo.

— Eu... Eu gosto de você, Leia. – mordeu o lábio inferior – Não sei como dizer isso, mas você me enlouquece. Na verdade, acho que devo estar apaixonado... – o coração de Leia aqueceu e bateu mais rápido – E você?

A pergunta lhe acertou em cheio, ela não sabia como falar aquilo.

— Han... Eu... – virou o rosto, a voz chorosa.

Han sentiu-se desapontado. Imaginou que ela fosse dizer que também estava apaixonada por ele, mas pelo visto não.

— Eu vou sair agora. É hora de encarar finalmente a Qi'ra. – ele disse.

Ela notou que ele ficou triste e zangado, e que ia sair do esconderijo dos dois, mas ela o impediu.

— Han, não! – segurou-o.

— Eu vou deixá-la em paz. – ele falou, não olhava para ela.

— Han, por favor, olhe para mim. – ela colocou as mãos em seu rosto, fazendo-o encará-la. Ela ficou desesperada ao pensar que ele poderia ir embora sem que ela dissesse o que sentia. Han merecia saber. – Eu amo você.

Surpreso, Han arregalou os olhos. Por um momento achou que aquela história fosse acabar bem ali, mas, pelo contrário, estava para começar.

Sorriu e agarrou a sua cintura, puxando-a para beijá-la.

Nesse mesmo instante, a porta do reservado abriu-se.

 

*******

 

Ao que Qi'ra entrou, Chewie esgueirou-se pela entrada e saiu sem que ela percebesse.

— Perdão, quem? – perguntou Holdo, séria e sem nem pestanejar, fechando a porta assim que Chewie passou.

— O Han!

Com ela também entrou Cecília. Amilyn a encarou de cima a baixo, admirando sua beleza descaradamente. A moça sentiu o olhar intenso e corou, desviando o rosto.

— Desculpe, mas não tem nenhum Han aqui e nunca ouvi falar nesse tal de Chew... Chu... Isso é nome de gente? Eu nem consigo pronunciar.

— Eu sei que o Han entrou aqui. – ela abriu a porta do primeiro reservado, achando-o vazio.

Cecília sabia que o amigo de Chewie estava dentro de algum daqueles reservados, escondido, e a fim de ignorar o olhar de Holdo sobre si, tratou de continuar com seu teatro.

— Mas tem que ser você! – dizia – Eu sou sua grande fã, Emily Clarkson. Por favor, tira uma foto comigo?

— Meu Deus do céu, que garota chata do caralho! Eu não sou essa tal de Emily Clarkson. Meu nome é Qi’ra!

— Olha, até entendo que você não queira que ninguém te reconheça, mas para que inventar esse nome ridículo? Ludmilla já tentou e não colou.

— Quem é Ludmilla?

— É uma cantora, é que teve uma vez que...

— Eu não me importo. – cortou-a com arrogância – Han? – Qi’ra abriu o segundo reservado, também o achando vazio.

— Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Holdo.

— O Han está aqui e vocês estão me enrolando para escondê-lo!

— Não tem ninguém aqui além de nós três.

Mal Holdo terminou de falar, ouviram um gemido baixo. Ela e Cecília ficaram nervosas, o gemido vinha do último reservado, onde Han e Leia estavam escondidos.

— O que foi isso?

— Não foi nada. – Amilyn falou.

— Tem mais alguém aqui. – Qi’ra irritou-se ainda mais – Tem mais alguém aqui e vocês estão me enganando!

— Não, não é isso! – Holdo sabia que Leia a mataria, mas era a única solução. Tinha que mentir. – Escuta, acho que você achou estranho que a porta tenha demorado tanto para ser aberta, mas é que... a minha amiga está naquele último reservado... com um cara. – a outra franziu o cenho – Eu estava aqui para impedir que alguém entrasse. Digamos que sou a vela.

— Sua amiga? Com um cara?

— Sim. E... você acabou de ouvir que eles estão... ocupados.

— Quem é o cara? – ela começou a imaginar que fosse Han mesmo.

— Ela o conheceu no bar tem uma hora, acho que é Henry o nome dele. – ela falava com tanta naturalidade, que se Cecília não soubesse o que se passava ali, teria acreditado. Mas Qi’ra ainda estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

— E como ele é? – ela perguntou, para certificar-se.

— Alto, porte atlético, loiro, olhos azuis... Bem o tipo dela. –  e sorriu.

— Ah... – não era Han. Tinha feito um escândalo por nada, Han não estava ali. – Eu me enganei, pensei que ele estivesse aqui.

Ela foi para a pia e lavou as mãos, arrumou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e penteou a franja com os dedos.

Casualmente Cecília olhou para Amilyn Holdo, e esta estava olhando para ela. Imediatamente virou o rosto, tímida e corada, estava com a impressão de aquela mulher de cabelo colorido estava interessada nela.

— Então... – Cecília falou – Você vai tirar uma foto comigo?

Amilyn abriu um sorriso largo, percebendo que a garota ainda insistia com aquilo apenas para disfarçar a tensão.

— Quantas vezes terei que repetir que não! – retrucou a morena.

—  _Aff!_ Nunca pensei que você fosse dessas atrizes que desprezam os fãs. Sem a gente vocês não são nada, entendeu?

— Olha aqui garota, eu sugiro que você procure um psiquiatra. Eu não sou nenhuma atriz famosa. – Qi’ra revirou os olhos e virou-se para deixar o banheiro.

— Mas você se parece demais com a Emily. – insistiu Cecília, agora entrando na frente dela.

— Eu nunca sequer ouvi falar nessa mulher.

— Pelos céus, ela é de Game Of Thrones! Você nunca assistiu essa série?

Amilyn riu.

— Minha linda, você está dizendo o nome da atriz errado. – ela disse.

— Oh...

— Mas você tem razão em confundi-las. – Amilyn cruzou as mãos e olhou para Qi’ra – Você se parece mesmo com ela.

— Se parece muito! Eu até achei estranho o cabelo castanho. – disse Cecília.

— Pois bem, eu sou uma mulher que se parece muito com essa atriz, mas que não sou ela. Estamos entendidas agora. Agora saia da minha frente porque está me fazendo perder tempo! – Qi’ra falou.

— Nossa, que grossa!

Qi’ra passou por Cecília esbarrando no ombro dela. Abriu a porta do banheiro e finalmente saiu. As duas mulheres suspiraram.

— Até que enfim ela foi embora. – Amilyn falou.

— Estava sendo divertido importuná-la com esse lance de atriz. – Cecília riu.

— Mas pelo menos ela acabou e agora Han e Leia podem sair do esconderijo e eu desse banheiro. Já fiquei aqui tempo demais e estou ficando sufocada.

— Entendo... – cruzou as mãos atrás das costas, fitando os pés.

— Como você se chama?

— Eu sou Cecília. – ela respondeu.

— É um belo nome, combina com você.

— Ah... Obrigada.

Holdo escorou-se na bancada da pia e encarou mais uma vez. Ela era bonita, pelo sotaque deveria ser estrangeira e só isso já a tornava interessante.

— Posso te pagar uma bebida, Cecília? – Holdo perguntou.

— Eu... – ela levantou a cabeça; lembrou-se de Chewie e pretendia negar, mas não sabia como dizer sem parecer grossa – É que eu já estou acompanhada.

— Oh, é verdade. Está com o Chewie.

— Pois é...

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas logo Amilyn estranhou que Leia não tinha saído do reservado com Han. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa ou eles não perceberam que a mulher foi embora?

— Por que esses dois ainda estão trancados lá dentro? – ela indagou.

— Acha que...?

Ela encarou Cecília e sorriu percebendo o que a garota estava pensando. Apenas para seu divertimento pessoal, foi até a porta do reservado e a empurrou. Cecília a acompanhou e então acharam os dois se beijando dentro do pequeno banheiro.

Ao que perceberam que eram assistidos, afastaram-se imediatamente, pensando que fossem encontrar Qi’ra ali.

— Ah, desculpem, não pretendíamos incomodá-los. – Holdo fala – Eu só ia avisar que não precisavam mais se esconder porque a Qi’ra já foi. Mas podem continuar, vamos deixá-los sozinhos. – com isso, Holdo agarrou o braço de Cecília e a puxou para a saída.

Ficaram os dois envergonhados e corados, mas logo Leia saiu do reservado numa crise de riso. Han a seguiu e perguntou porque ela estava rindo.

— Isso é uma loucura! – riu mais alto.

— É uma loucura mesmo. – ele concordou e riu também com ela.

Leia enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço de Han e novamente se beijaram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A frase que dá título ao capítulo eu ouvi durante o ensino médio. Era dita por um professor sempre que os alunos diziam que algo era difícil. Recordei enquanto escrevia e resolvi inserir. 
> 
> Finalmente esses dois se entenderam! E fizeram isso num local muito apropriado... Só que não.


	10. Irresistível

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho esse capítulo bem divertido, espero que gostem.   
> Boa leitura ;)

Luke chegou ao Mos Eisley perto da meia-noite. Havia deixado Mara Jade em sua casa e em seguida foi diretamente ao bar e restaurante para buscar Leia, como haviam combinado. O lugar estava ainda mais cheio do que mais cedo, e sua irmã não estava em nenhuma das entradas, como antes eles acertaram, que, àquele horário, ela iria esperar por ele.

Já estava quase desistindo e sacou logo o celular para ligar para ela, mas logo avistou Chewbacca, que, também o vendo, foi ao seu encontro. O homem estava acompanhando por uma bela morena de olhos castanhos e um sotaque latino arrastado no seu inglês. Chewie pediu que ela se apresentasse. Chamava-se Cecília.

“Esse é o Luke”, ele disse usando libras. “E esse é o seu sinal”, fez o sinal da letra “L” e passou a mão pelo rosto na frente dos olhos da esquerda para a direita.

— Onde está Han? – perguntou Luke – Veio com você?

Imaginou se o mecânico e a sua irmã teriam se encontrado ali; e, se sim, como teria sido tal encontro, à vista das coisas que aconteceram entre os dois nas últimas semanas. Provavelmente não teria sido muito animado. Leia conseguia ser muito cabeça dura, e Han... Bem, ele é o Han.

“A última vez que o vi, estava aos beijos com a sua irmã”, Chewie gesticulou a frase em linguagem de sinais.

— Que?!

“É uma longa história, mas eles estão juntos agora.”

— Sim, eles estão lá perto do palco. – Cecília falou.

— Mas como...? Não, esquece. Isso eu vou perguntar pessoalmente. – disse Luke.

Despediu-se de Chewie com um abraço e da moça com um aperto de mão. Os dois saíram juntos e foram embora. Chewbacca não esperaria por Han.

No palco, ele reconheceu Amilyn Holdo. Ela estava cantando um dos maiores sucessos de Madonna,  _La Isla Bonita_ , com microfone sobre um pedestal e ela remexia levemente o quadril ao ritmo da música. Holdo o enxergou lá de cima, sorriu e piscou o olho para Luke. Ele acenou com dois dedos num movimento rápido acima da sobrancelha direita.

Logo Leia e Han entraram no seu campo de visão. Eles estavam numa mesa ao lado do palco, conversando e vendo Holdo cantar. Leia estava sentada  _na_  mesa, com as pernas perigosamente perto de Han, que estava na cadeira,  _tentando_  olhar para o rosto dela mais do que para o par de pernas nuas que ela exibia com aquele vestido; e vamos destacar que ele não estava tendo muito êxito com o exercício.

Luke sentiu-se levemente enciumado. Podia estar com seu melhor amigo, e certo que ela era uma mulher adulta agora, mas não deixava de ser sua irmã. Lembrava-se que na infância Anakin o instruía a protegê-la dos rapazes no colégio, mas nem era necessário porque a própria Leia defendia-se deles melhor do que Luke, que não gostava de violência, poderia fazer.

E por falar em Anakin, esse sim surtaria se se deparasse com o que Luke via agora. O rapaz riu pensando no seu pai super protetor que enxergava a filha como uma princesinha de dez anos e que Han sendo dez anos mais velho era um tipo de “pedófilo”. Skywalker que nem sonhasse com as pernas de Leia perto de Han, ou o amigo teria problemas.

Han foi o primeiro a ver Luke, e levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo. Leia levantou-se da mesa e abraçou o irmão.

— Eu mal acreditei quando Chewie me contou – disse Luke –, e ainda custei a crer quando vi vocês dois juntos.

— Eu também, garoto – Han falou. – Tenho até medo dela surtar por alguma coisa boba que eu fizer e a gente brigar mais uma vez.

— Han! – Leia lançou um olhar furioso para ele.

— Olha aí, isso que eu estou falando – falou Han para Luke, que riu. – Veio buscá-la, não foi?

— É, foi o que combinamos.

— Nem vi a hora passar – disse Leia.

— Mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu, como se reconciliaram? – Luke perguntou.

— Senta aí, garoto.

— Está bem. – Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na mesa dizendo: – Leia, use a cadeira, por favor.

Leia riu e sentou-se.

Havia duas garrafas de cerveja e dois copos na mesa. Han pegou o seu copo e encheu para Luke. O rapaz tomou um gole da cerveja, e disse:

— Como foi isso?

— Bom, tudo começou quando eu estava procurando uma paquera para esta noite... – Han iniciou.

— Como assim paquera? – questionou Leia, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes.

— Eu estava deprimido, queria tirar você da minha cabeça, meu amor – respondeu ele, tentando justificar-se.

— Ah, é? – perguntou incrédula. – E você conseguiu, por acaso?

— Infelizmente não.

— Infelizmente?

— Eu disse felizmente.

— Eu ouvi infelizmente.

— Mas eu disse felizmente.

— Prossiga com a explicação – interpelou-o Luke.

— Obrigado – sussurrou para Luke. – Então, como eu não queria segurar vela para o Chewie, passeei pelo bar, até que vi a Qi’ra.

— Qi’ra aqui?

— É. Antes ela tinha ido até a minha casa, mas eu fingi uma dor de barriga. Depois que ela foi embora, eu vim para cá com Chewie.

— E encontrou ela.

— Não queria que ela me visse, então precisei me esconder – Han explicou.

— E eu e Amilyn estávamos aqui, nessa mesa, mas eu pedi que ela fosse comigo ao banheiro – adicionou Leia.

— Eu já estava levemente embriagado, e o primeiro lugar que veio a minha cabeça para me esconder foi o banheiro.

— Só que ele entrou no banheiro feminino, onde eu estava com a Amy.

Luke estava prestes a tomar mais um gole da cerveja, mas parou, encarando a irmã e o melhor amigo com espanto. Depois disso rendeu-se a uma gargalhada.

— Como eu disse, estava levemente embriagado. – Para Han, um dos diversos benefícios de consumir álcool, era que se ele fizesse algo de errado, podia culpar a bebida. Ele não estava tão bêbado assim, conversava tranquilamente, apenas sentia-se um pouco tonto e mais solto. Mas ele usaria aquela desculpa eternamente.

— Encontramo-nos no banheiro feminino.

— Eu não acredito! – Luke riu mais uma vez.

— Pois acredite, garoto. – Han também riu.

— E o que aconteceu em seguida?

— Aí que a história fica interessante.

— Qi’ra entrou no banheiro – Leia falou.

— Caramba! O que vocês fizeram?

— Antes, eu tinha enviado uma mensagem para o Chewie, para que ele soubesse onde eu estava e me avisasse se a perseguidora tentasse entrar no banheiro.

— Então o Chewie também ajudou?

— Ele e aquela garota que estava com ele. Carmem, eu acho.

— Cecília, Han, o nome dela é Cecília. – Leia o corrigiu.

— Ah, tanto faz! É tudo a mesma coisa.

— O que “Carmem” tem a ver com “Cecília”?

— Os dois começam com “C”. – Leia revirou os olhos.

— A Cecília segurou a Qi’ra – Leia continuou. – Enquanto nós pensávamos no que faríamos.

— Só que a gente brigou também, eu e a Leia – Han falou.

— Típico – disse Luke, e depois tomou um gole de cerveja.

— Exatamente.

— Mas agora eu fiquei confuso, brigaram antes ou depois da Qi’ra aparecer?

— A gente brigou antes, durante e depois.

— Meu Deus, Han!, não exagere.

— Eu estou dizendo alguma mentira, por acaso?

— Continuem, por favor! – Luke pediu.

— Claro. Antes da Qi’ra entrar finalmente no banheiro, a Leia resolveu se esconder em um dos reservados. Sabe, as cabines.

— Sei.

— E o que o idiota fez, adivinha? – Leia perguntou.

— Entrou na cabine com você!

— Ponto para Luke. Garoto esperto. – Han bateu palmas.

— E a Qi’ra entrou, deixando nós presos dentro daquele reservado minúsculo!

— O que você tinha na cabeça, Han? – indagou Luke.

— Eu sinceramente não sei. Mas eu já disse que estava levemente embriagado.

— Mas você me parece bastante lúcido.

— Eu diria que eu estou, agora, 62% lúcido.

Luke riu mais uma vez.

— Não me digam nada, eu quero adivinhar. Vocês ficaram presos ali, e a proximidade “mexeu” com os sentimentos dos dois.

— Eu não tenho culpa se a sua irmã é tão bonita e que o cabelo dela seja tão cheiroso.

— Acho que nós dois precisávamos ficar trancados no mesmo lugar para nos resolvermos.

— Faz sentido. Afinal, vocês dois só tinham que conversar. Mas são uns cabeças duras, Deus me livre!

— Você está certo, meu irmão. Somos dois teimosos; e éramos orgulhosos demais para reconhecer que tudo é muito simples.

— Queríamos estar juntos, então...

— Só precisavam ficar juntos. Simples assim. – Luke finalizou.

— Mais um ponto para o Luke! – Han preencheu novamente o copo de Luke com cerveja até a boca.

— Mas e a Qi’ra? – perguntou Luke.

— Nós não a vimos mais depois que ela saiu do banheiro. Acho que foi embora – Leia respondeu.

— Já foi tarde! – Han tomou a cerveja diretamente do gargalo da garrafa.

— Então, são namorados oficialmente! Sem impedimentos.

— Sim. – Leia sorriu. Luke notou o quanto ela estava feliz.

— Estou muito feliz por vocês dois.

— E eu mais ainda, garoto. – Han passou o braço em volta da cintura de Leia, puxou-a para junto de si e beijou seu pescoço.

No mesmo instante, Amilyn, que havia descido do palco há pouco, chegava e puxava uma cadeira de outra mesa para sentar-se com eles.

— Vejo que o clima romântico ainda está predominando aqui.

— Oh sim, eles estão muito apaixonados – respondeu Luke.

— Como você está? – perguntou Holdo.

— Ah, muito bem. E você? – Ela confirmou que estava bem. – Nunca tinha te visto cantar, sua voz é muito bonita.

Ela respondeu naturalmente:

— Eu sei.

— Amor próprio é tudo – Han falou.

— Por que Han, você discorda? – perguntou fingindo-se de ofendida.

— Não, nada a ver.

— Você não acha que eu canto bem?

— Não sou capaz de opinar. – Ela riu de Han.

— Você é ótima, Amy – Leia elogiou.

— Sei disso, querida, obrigada!

— Eles me disseram que você também estava no banheiro durante a loucura que foi o reencontro deles – Luke falou.

— Ah, você não sabe. Eu fui o cupido.

— Agora disso eu vou discordar – Han diz.

— Você não sabe de nada, Han Solo. Se eu disser o que fiz quando a Qi’ra quase pegou vocês dois... Sem falar que sem mim a Cecília não teria conseguido enrolar a cobra peçonhenta por mais tempo.

— Opa, espera aí que as coisas não foram bem assim...

— Não tire os meus créditos, porque eu sou a melhor amiga dela.

— Ela está certa, Han. Amilyn também nos ajudou.

— Mas se alguém tem que ser cupido então que seja a própria Qi’ra. Ela causou tudo isso.

— Seu namorado não tem jeito – Holdo disse para Leia.

— Homens... Sabe como é.

— É por isso que quando me canso deles fico com as garotas. Duas mulheres se entendem.

Leia riu da amiga. Han fez uma careta de desagrado, e Luke ria mais das reações do amigo do que da conversa das mulheres.

— Mas ele não deixa de ter razão com a Qi’ra – Luke disse. – Ela causou a separação deles, e no final, por causa da confusão que causou, terminou os unindo novamente.

— É, está certo – Holdo aquiesceu.

— Ah, mas deixa ela para lá! Acabou e Leia voltou correndo para os meus braços, isso que importa.

— Mas você é muito convencido mesmo! – Leia retorquiu.

— Admita, meu amor. Você é incapaz de resistir aos meus encantos.

— Vai começar... – Luke falou para Holdo.

— Recomeçar, você quer dizer né? – retorquiu ela.

O casal continuou naquela discussão fútil, que eles sabiam que era fútil. Porque Han (que antes havia soltado uma crítica indireta ao amor próprio de Amilyn) tinha um ego e autoestima elevadíssimos e afirmava o quanto era irresistível. E Leia retrucava à altura (ainda que no fundo não estivesse tão zangada quanto tentava parecer por fora). Luke e Amilyn, ao invés de se irritar com aquela briga idiota, resolveram apreciar a cena como se estivessem num espetáculo e fossem eles a plateia. O casal, obviamente, eram os atores. A peça era uma comédia.

O espetáculo acabou com o casal aos beijos, ainda na mesa. Luke e Holdo desistiram de assistir a cena quando a coisa ficou muito melosa e foram para a pista dançar. A banda que estava agora no palco se chamava The Twi’lek, e tocava  _Start Me Up_  de The Rolling Stones. Luke, em particular, adorou! The Rolling Stone era sua banda favorita, e apesar de não ser a canção predileta dela, ainda julgava como uma das melhores de todos tempos!

The Twi’lek cantou algumas canções autorais e covers de músicas famosas, a maioria na pegada do  _rock n’ roll_  e encerrou a sua participação com  _Livin’ On A Player_  do Bon Jovi.

Eram duas da manhã quando Leia e Luke finalmente se despediram de Amilyn e Han. Como Amilyn estava de carro e Chewie foi embora com sua paquera, ela se ofereceu para deixar o namorado da amiga em casa, e assim foi.

***

A casa estava silenciosa e as luzes na sua maioria apagadas, mas as da biblioteca estavam acesas e Leia imaginou que era a sua mãe, que com certeza estava acordada a esperando. Padmé não conseguia dormir enquanto Leia não chegasse. Luke só foi embora quando viu Leia cruzar o portão da mansão Skywalker, sentia-se seguro em ter certeza que a irmã entrou em casa são e salvo.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, para não fazer ruído. Tinha prometido estar de volta meia-noite e estava duas horas atrasada. Provavelmente não levaria bronca por ser muito tarde, mas tinha certeza que pela manhã, sua mãe trataria de tornar a sua ressaca pior ainda com a tortura de duas horas – em média – de sermão.

Descalçou os sapatos, atravessou a antessala e a sala de visitas na ponta dos pés. Subiu o primeiro degrau da escada e para sua infelicidade a madeira rangeu. Mordeu os lábios e lastimou-se.

Da biblioteca não veio a voz de sua mãe, e sim uma que significava algo pior ainda.

— Leia – chamou Anakin.

Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar, em silêncio e depois tentou subir novamente a escada sem fazer ruído, mas sua tentativa de escapar de seu pai não funcionou.

— Eu sei que você está aí. Venha cá.

— Ah, não!

Ela voltou e entrou na biblioteca. Encontrou o pai sentado na sua poltrona preferida de couro preta e reclinável. Tinha um livro sobre o colo e a mão sustentava o peso da cabeça sob o queixo. Não parecia bravo com ela, mas sim cansado. Era tarde e ele não tinha dormido ainda.

— Olá, papai – disse Leia. – Ainda acordado? Onde está a mamãe? O que está lendo... – Anakin levantou a mão pedindo para que ela parasse. Estava enchendo-o de perguntas numa tentativa de desviar o assunto, mas que foi logo cortado por ele.

— Sabe que horas são?

Ela inclinou o corpo para trás para enxergar o relógio de ponteiros.

— Duas e vinte – respondeu despreocupadamente.

— Duas e vinte da manhã. É a hora que você volta para casa. – Anakin falava devagar e baixo. Estava sério, mas não parecia bravo. Deveria ser o sono, mas ela ainda tinha medo que a qualquer momento ele desse piti.

— Me desculpe.

Leia achou que ele fosse dizer que estava decepcionado, que ela estava bancando a festeira irresponsável e que conversariam seriamente pela manhã, mas Anakin somente suspirou, fechando os olhos devagar.

— Suba e vá dormir, minha filha. Que bom que finalmente está em casa. Boa noite.

“Que?”, Leia pensou.

— Que?

— Eu disse boa noite, minha filha.

— Eu ouvi, é que... – Piscou os olhos tentando raciocinar e perguntando-se se a quantidade de álcool que ingeriu não estava brincando com o seu cérebro. – O senhor não vai brigar ou dizer o quanto está decepcionado?

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Por que você é Anakin Skywalker, o pai rígido e super protetor que não me deixar ter vida social sem que eu tenha que fugir para as festas?

— Essa imagem que tem de mim, querida? Agora estou decepcionado.

— O senhor bebeu?

— Só água. E um suco de laranja que o Anthony fez e esqueceu de por açúcar. – Ele se levantou e devolveu o livro à estante.

— Não vai me repreender, nem nada?

— Não.

— O senhor está estranho.

— Impressão sua. – Virou-se para ela. – Como foi sua noite, se divertiu?

Ela o analisou. Realmente seu pai estava muito estranho. Ela até cogitava que Anakin tivesse sido abduzido e os alienígenas colocaram uma sonda nele – claro que não levava a sério essa opção, mas ela não era totalmente descartável.

— Bom... Aconteceram tantas coisas! – respondeu ela. – Eu nunca irei esquecer esta noite. – Sorriu com as lembranças de tudo que viveu nas últimas horas.

— Você parece muito feliz. – Estreitou os olhos. – Por acaso viu passarinho verde?

— Ah, eu... – Já que ele estava estranho mesmo e não parecia que a qualquer instante surtaria de raiva, resolveu soltar a bomba. – Eu estou namorando, pai.

Anakin estava de braços cruzados, mas o seu corpo ficou tenso e a sua expressão não era a mesma de antes: serena e sonolenta. As sobrancelhas estavam vincadas e os lábios abriram-se para dizer qualquer coisa que ficou presa no fundo da garganta.

Leia começou a estalar os dedos em nervosismo. Anakin daria um piti agora?

— Quem eu tenho que matar? – Anakin disse.

Agora ela reconhecia seu pai. Não fora abduzido, graças a Deus. Ela riu.

— Papai, eu comecei a namorar hoje. Não mate o meu namorado!

— Leia Naberrie Skywalker, como assim você vai à uma festa e volta namorando? – disse Anakin. – Você não pode começar a namorar alguém que não conhece. Não assiste televisão? Sabe muito bem como essas coisas terminam. Em sofrimento!

— Pai, presta atenção. Quem estou namorando eu já conhecia... E eu estou muito feliz, por favor, não estrague isso.

— Não vai me dizer que você está com aquele vagabundo metido a mecânico?

— Han não é nenhum vagabundo, pai.

— Jesus, Maria, José...! Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz! – Anakin passou as mãos pela cara e levantou a cabeça para o teto. – Meu Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?!

— Pai.

— Eu preferia qualquer um. Menos aquele traste!

— O senhor não o conhece, pai – retrucou Leia. – Han é incrível e eu o amo.

— Como pode saber que o ama? Não se conhecem a tanto tempo assim.

— Eu sempre ouvi o senhor dizer que soube que a mamãe era o amor da sua vida no momento em que pôs os olhos nela. E o senhor só tinha nove anos.

Para que ela foi falar em Padmé? Agora Anakin ficou mexido. A filha ainda não sabia que estavam separados e antes de Leia chegar, Anakin tentou a noite toda se concentrar na leitura de um livro qualquer que escolheu da estante, mas não conseguia. As letras embaralhavam-se nas páginas e ele só conseguia pensar que no dia seguinte iria atrás dela.

Ele se rendeu. Não ia discutir sobre isso, porque não se sentia disposto.

— Está bem, está bem! – disse Anakin. – Não vou me opor, mas depois eu quero ter uma conversa com ele.

— Não vá assustá-lo e fazê-lo desistir de mim, por favor! – Leia pediu. – Passamos por tanta coisa para podermos ficar juntos, não estrague tudo! Eu o amo muito.

Ele segurou delicadamente os braços da filha e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

— Não se preocupe. Sua felicidade é o que importa para mim.

Ela o abraçou. Anakin correspondeu ao abraço. Há quanto tempo eles não se abraçavam? Não podiam especificar, mas aproveitaram bem o momento.

— Cadê a mamãe, ela sempre fica acordada me esperando – Leia falou quando se afastaram.

— Ah, ela está no quarto – mentiu.

— Vou dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite. – Leia correu para subir as escadas, mas Anakin apressou-se para impedi-la.

— Ela está dormindo, querida. Estava com dor de cabeça e eu dei um remédio para ela. Amanhã vocês se falam.

— Ah, ok... – Leia estranhou, mas não teceu nenhum comentário sobre isso. – Então boa noite, pai.

— Boa noite, minha princesa.

Ela sorriu para o pai, antes de finalmente subir as escadas e ir para o seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama sem nem se preocupar em trocar de roupa, dormindo imediatamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você está gostando da fanfic, considere compartilhá-la com os amigos. ;)   
> Obrigada por terem lido! 
> 
> Músicas presentes no capítulo:   
> La Isla Bonita: https://youtu.be/qqIIW7nxBgc   
> Start Me Up: https://youtu.be/SGyOaCXr8Lw   
> Livin' On a Player: https://youtu.be/lDK9QqIzhwk


	11. A casa é minha, você que vá embora

Estavam os dois sentados junto à bancada da cozinha, com xícaras fumegantes de café nas mãos. A xícara de Obi-Wan Kenobi continha café com leite com algumas gotas de adoçante, na qual ele mergulhava bolachas salgadas; o sabor que experimentava na língua era agridoce, mas ele gostou da combinação do doce do adoçante de sucralose com o salgado das bolachas. Na xícara de Anakin Skywalker, porém, existia um café preto, forte e amargo – como o próprio humor dele naquela manhã. Fizera questão de acrescentar mais pó de café para que ficasse o mais amargo que ele conseguisse beber. Obi-Wan ofereceu para ele as bolachas, mas Anakin recusou; e fez cara de nojo para as bolachas que o amigo mergulhava no seu café. Kenobi deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

Skywalker era estranho e taciturno por nascimento, e evoluiu com o passar dos anos. Uma criatura difícil de se conviver – ou você fazia isso por obrigação ou por amor; Obi-Wan começou fazendo por obrigação, hoje continua fazendo simplesmente porque se acostumou. Apesar dele ser dezesseis anos mais velho que Anakin, gostava de provocá-lo dizendo que era um velho chato e rabugento. Agora tendo ele cinquenta e oito anos e Anakin quarenta e dois, encontravam-se os dois com marcas da passagem do tempo. Embora a maioria das pessoas dissessem que estavam muito bem para a idade, não era assim que se sentiam, de verdade. Anakin principalmente, que já se sentia velho mais na cabeça do que precisamente no corpo. Obi-Wan era o mais velho e Anakin que era o mais antiquado, segundo o próprio Obi-Wan e Padmé e Luke e Leia e mais metade das pessoas da Terra.

— Eu não acredito que ela fez isso — falou Anakin, de repente.

Obi-Wan virou a cabeça para fitá-lo. O outro havia resmungado consigo mesmo, e nem tinha se dado conta de que falou aquilo que pensava em voz alta, fazendo com o que o amigo escutasse.

— Quem fez o que? Você não me disse o que aconteceu — retrucou Obi-Wan.

Anakin suspirou e pousou sua xícara sobre o pires. Apertou a ponte do nariz com o polegar e o indicador, fechando os olhos. Orou para que quando os abrisse novamente, não estivesse mais ali e que seus problemas estivessem todos resolvidos. Todavia, tal pedido não se realizou. Respirou e expirou três vezes, devagar, ordenando aos próprios pulmões que não se comportassem mal agora. Estar irritado ou nervoso piorava a sua asma, e sob hipótese alguma queria ter uma crise naquele momento.

Esperou até que estivesse com a respiração normalizada e respondeu:

— Padmé. Quem mais seria?

— Que a Padmé te colocou para fora de casa eu já sei, mas você não me contou como foi isso — disse Obi-Wan, soltando uma risadinha.

— Já te disseram que você é super irritante? — questionou Anakin irritado.

— Você fez isso nos últimos trinta anos.

— Eu não mereço isso...

— Vamos lá, acalme-se e desembucha! Não fique nervoso que se você der uma crise aqui não vou saber o que fazer.

— Padmé era quem cuidada de mim quando minha asma atacava... — murmurou para si mesmo, sofrendo de auto piedade.

— Mulheres... Não dá para viver com elas, não dá para viver sem elas.

— Filosofou o solteirão de sessenta anos que deixou o amor da vida dele escapar por entre os dedos.

— É cinquenta e três! E não fale de Satine... — Abaixou a cabeça para a xícara de café.

— Você não tem cinquenta e três anos nem aqui nem na China.

— Anakin. – Usou o mesmo tom de repreensão com que falava com ele quando era seu tutor.

— Eu não fico mentindo minha idade.

— Diz isso porque ainda está na casa dos quarenta.

— Ela ainda está na França?

— Quem?

— Satine.

— Que parte do “não fale de Satine” você não entendeu?

— Por que não gosta de falar dela?

— Esse assunto não me agrada...

— Anos depois e ainda sofre de amor por ela? Não deveria tê-la deixado ir...

— Vamos falar sobre o motivo de você estar hospedado em minha casa ou não?

Anakin inspirou e expirou novamente. Então começou a falar...

***

Bocejou incontáveis vezes durante o caminho desde seu quarto até o quarto da filha. Anakin sentia os efeitos da noite mal dormida e planejava tomar um café reforçado para espantar o sono. Escutou a voz da filha falando com Anthony, o mordomo, antes de chegar lá.

— Muito obrigada, Anthony, mas isso não é necessário...

— Mas senhorita, isso vai lhe fazer bem...

— Eu já estou melhor. Por favor, deixe-me!, quero dormir.

— Tome o chá, Leia. Vai ajudar a passar a ressaca – Padmé quem disse.

Anakin quedou-se no meio do corredor quando ouviu a voz da esposa. Certificou-se de que tinha ouvido corretamente ou se tinha imaginado. Mas não. Era mesmo Padmé. Ela estava em casa. Melhor dizendo: voltou para casa. Não conseguiu evitar a felicidade que invadiu seu coração com isso. Padmé compreendeu que aquilo era uma loucura e voltou para ele.

Finalmente chegou à porta do quarto e parou ali, achando Leia encolhida na cama, de pijama. Anthony estava em pé junto à cama, segurando uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá posta exatamente no centro. Do outro lado e para onde Leia estava virada, Padmé estava sentada numa cadeira acolchoada. Ninguém o notou ali.

— Mas o gosto é horrível, mãe! – Leia disse.

— Ora, se não quisesse estar assim não teria bebido – respondeu Padmé.

— Nem bebi tanto. Tomei uns drinks coloridos e uma cerveja apenas.

— Você é fraca com álcool. Sinceramente não sei como não voltou trocando as pernas.

— Ontem não me sentia assim... Nunca mais eu bebo! – A mãe suspirou fechando os olhos, sabendo que era uma promessa que não seria cumprida.

— Tome o chá, é uma ordem.

Leia gemeu, mas por fim acatou a ordem. Virou-se e pôs-se sentada para receber a xícara que Anthony prontamente lhe ofereceu; foi quando ele notou que Anakin estava parado junto à porta.

— Oh, senhor Skywalker! – exclamou Anthony, olhando para o patrão. – Não tinha o visto.

— Pai? – Leia falou.

Padmé não ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. Permaneceu como estava. Nem ao menos falou com o marido. Na verdade, ela percebeu quando ele chegou, contudo, não fez questão de falar com ele ou de sequer contemplá-lo com o seu olhar.

— Como você está, Leia? – ele perguntou.

— Sinto como se minha cabeça tivesse o dobro do tamanho e peso... – Soprou o chá antes de tomar um gole. Uma careta se formou no rosto ao provar o sabor do chá. – Urgh! Isso é horrível!

— Tome, é para o seu bem – incentivou o pai.

Ela tomou mais um gole. Com muita força de vontade conseguiu terminar de ingerir todo o conteúdo da xícara, devolvendo-a a Anthony. Sentia vontade de vomitar, a cabeça doía mais ainda e ela se jogou na cama, usando um travesseiro para cobrir a cabeça. Chorou baixinho, sentindo-se envergonhada até a alma por estar naquela condição. Jurou nunca mais beber! A única coisa que se arrependia da noite passada era a parte concernente ao álcool.

— Durma um pouco, querida – Padmé falou. Afagou a sua mão e Leia gemeu qualquer coisa que ela não compreendeu. A moça se encolheu, ficando em posição fetal, limpando as lágrimas e fechando os olhos. – Feche as cortinas, por favor, Anthony.

— Pois não, senhora.

— Eu vou conversar com o senhor Skywalker na biblioteca, que ninguém nos incomode – falou ela, levantando-se.

Anthony fechou a cortina e perguntou, um tanto hesitante:

— Tem certeza de que devo fazer aquilo que me ordenou, senhora?

— Sim.

Anakin apenas observava a conversa, curioso sobre o que se tratava. Padmé passou por ele, ainda sem encará-lo; o queixo erguido e cabelos cacheados presos num coque baixo e frouxo; vestia um vestido preto, de mangas curtas, de comprimento até os joelhos e levemente decotado e que marcava a sua cintura fina com perfeição. O seu corpo ganhou alguns quilos com o passar dos anos, porém, os quadris mais largos só a deixaram mais atraente. Agora com quarenta e sete anos, não era mais tão bonita do que quando jovem, todavia, a mulher nunca perdeu o seu charme e a sua elegância. Pequenas rugas começavam a se formar ao redor dos olhos; uma mecha de cabelo branco formou-se no alto da cabeça, e era a sua vaidade secreta – um sinal da sua maturidade que acabou se tornando um charme a mais.

Ele a seguiu até a biblioteca, no andar de baixo. Ela não falou mais com ele, nem ao menos olhou para o seu rosto. Anakin também não disse nada, nem se deu ao trabalho de pensar que o comportamento dela significava algo de ruim.

— Feche a porta – ordenou. Era a primeira vez que ela se dirigia diretamente ao esposo naquela manhã. Bem... pelo menos era alguma coisa.

— Muito bem... – Cerrou a porta atrás de si. – Não sabe o quanto estou contente por estar novamente em casa – disse ele.

Padmé estava de costas para Anakin, com as mãos na cintura, virou-se a tempo de ver que ele tinha se aproximado e que tentava abraçá-la.

— Não! – Pôs as mãos no seu peito e o empurrou.

— Padmé?

— Sem gracejos, Anakin. Nós temos que conversar. – Afastou-se dele.

— Por que você está assim? Senti tanto a sua falta. Nunca achei aquela cama tão grande.

— Bem feito. Você é... Você...  _Urh_! – gritou.

Sentia-se incapaz de devolver a sua frase com um xingamento ou uma ofensa, mesmo que estivesse com vontade, pois ainda sentia raiva dele.

Havia chegado em casa muito cedo naquela manhã, apenas os criados e Anthony a receberam. Tinha estado na casa de sua amiga, Sabé, com a qual teve uma conversa que se estendeu pela madrugada. Não foi para o seu quarto, mas para o de Leia, achando a filha de ressaca e vomitando. Cuidou dela e soube o que aconteceu na noite passada, entre Leia e Han. No próprio espelho do quarto da filha, ela retocou a maquiagem; não dormiu praticamente nada durante a noite e cobriu as olheiras com corretivo e pó compacto.

— Querida...

— Não me venha com querida! – exclamou Padmé, irritada.

— Eu não consigo te entender.

— Não me admira isso.

— Diga-me de uma vez o que quer me dizer para acabarmos com isso.

— De acordo.

— Você voltou, então isso significa alguma coisa.

— Voltei porque esta é a minha casa. Era a casa dos meus pais e será a de meus filhos.

— Aqui é o seu lugar, minha cara esposa. Essa casa não é a mesma sem você. Falta o seu brilho aqui. Fico aliviado por tê-la aqui novamente. Senti a sua falta... Por favor, não vá embora novamente.

— A casa é minha, você que vá embora.

— Como?

— Foi o que ouviu. Já mandei Anthony preparar as suas malas, pode ir. – Deu as costas para ele.

Anakin não tinha reação. Estava hirto, a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, em choque. Não tinha condição daquilo ser sério. Não é possível! Ela não podia ter voltado apenas para expulsá-lo.

— Você está surdo? – perguntou ela, voltando-se para ele.

— Estou sendo expulso?

— Sim. Na minha cama você não deita mais.

— Está fazendo isso somente por causa de Luke? Eu fui falar com o seu filho e ele me tratou muito mal.

— Quem dera fosse. Essa sua briga com ele só serviu para me mostrar que você não muda. Vinte e três anos casada com você e só fica pior.

— Você sabia como eu era quando nos casamos, e mesmo assim quis dividir a sua vida comigo. Agora vem com essa história?

— Eu me casei acreditando que você era um homem gentil, carinhoso e sensível. Mas com o passar do tempo vi que estava enganada. Você mudou! Eu não reconheço mais o homem com que me casei. Parte o meu coração as suas atitudes. – Ela deu as costas para ele e sentiu lágrimas se formarem nos cantos dos olhos. Ela o amava muito, mas Anakin não estava fazendo por merecer todo esse amor.

— Padmé – chamou. Ela não se virou. – Padmé, olhe para mim.

— O que espera que eu veja? – ela perguntou.

— Quero te dizer isso olhando nos teus olhos.

Então Padmé virou-se e encarou Anakin.

— Eu ainda sou aquele mesmo Anakin – ele disse. – Eu amo você. Por favor, vamos esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu... Se você quiser, podemos tirar umas férias, numa ilha caribenha, e fazer tudo da nossa maneira.

Tão perto... Tão fácil de desistir e aceitar. Tão simples deixar para lá e ficar com ele. Mas ela já tinha sido fraca por tempo demais. Estava mais do que na hora de tomar um ultimato.

— Ou você muda, ou a próxima vez que ver o meu rosto será de frente com um juiz.

***

— Ou seja, na audiência de divórcio – falou Obi-Wan, ao fim do monólogo de Anakin.

— É – respondeu Anakin, insatisfeito.

— Bom, o que pensa em fazer?

— Não sei ainda, preciso pensar...

— Ora!, mas não é óbvio?

— Se vai me dizer que eu tenho que ir atrás dela e pedir perdão, eu já sei disso.

— Então?

Suspirou. Botou os cotovelos na bancada e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Obi-Wan aguardou pacientemente pela resposta.

— Ela disse que se eu não mudar, ela não me aceita mais – respondeu.

Obi-Wan segurou gentilmente o ombro do amigo e falou:

— Olha, se ela viveu com você e aguentou o seu gênio difícil, é porque realmente te ama. Mas talvez a paciência dela tenha se esgotado e essa situação com Luke serviu para que ela tomasse um ultimato. Padmé é uma boa mulher e continua te amando. O que deseja é que você seja melhor. Que seja o homem que ela merece.

Anakin refletiu com aquelas palavras. Ele detestava concordar com Kenobi, mas dessa vez ele tinha razão. Ele a amava, era doido por ela. Fez loucuras por aquela mulher, e estava disposto a fazer mais algumas.

— Você está certo – ele disse.

— Eu sempre estou – respondeu Obi-Wan.

Ele tomou o resto do café num único gole e levantou-se. Apanhou o casaco no cabideiro perto da porta e vestiu-o.

— Para onde vai? – Obi-Wan perguntou.

— Atrás do Luke.

— Ué? Achei que ia falar com a Padmé. – Anakin nada respondeu, pegou as chaves e saiu. – Boa sorte! – Obi-Wan gritou. – Porque vai precisar... – falou consigo mesmo.

[...]

— Não senhor, o Luke não está mais aqui – respondeu Biggs Darklighter à pergunta de Anakin.

— Como não está mais aqui? Estive aqui há dois dias e ele ainda morava nesse muquifo. – Anakin disse.

— Aí senhor, com todo o respeito, mas minha casa não é um muquifo e não admito que fale assim não – Biggs retrucou.

— Onde Luke está agora? – indagou, ignorando o rapaz.

— Não sei lhe responder. Ele pegou suas coisas e se mudou ontem à noite. Acho que está morando aqui por perto, ainda não falei com ele.

— Por que esse garoto faz essas coisas? – perguntou a si mesmo, mas o rapaz a sua frente achou que estivesse falando com ele.

— Ah, sabe como o Luke é, né?

— Sei. Você não faz ideia de como eu sei.

— Sinto muito não poder lhe ajudar.

— Você disse que ele está morando aqui perto. Onde mais precisamente?

— Eu disse que eu acho...

— Onde mais precisamente? – perguntou com mais ênfase.

— Ah... Tem uns apartamentos para alugar há umas cinco quadras daqui e... – Anakin deu as costas e foi embora. Darklighter não conseguiu terminar sua frase, ficou sozinho na porta de seu apartamento. – De nada! – gritou. – Sujeito mais difícil.


	12. Acidentes acontecem

Han amaldiçoou em nome de todos os deuses, santos e demônios aquela porcaria de despertador que apitava estridentemente. Embora que soubesse que o dispositivo é um mal necessário, pois ele tem que trabalhar.

Precisava emergencialmente de uma aspirina e um copo de café de 500mL, mas antes resolveu tomar um banho frio. Arrastou-se até o banheiro, levou mais tempo tirando a roupa do que o normal e percebeu que ainda estava vestindo a roupa da noite anterior. Não se lembrava direito, mas provavelmente tinha se deitado sem se trocar.

Já previa que mau-humor seria seu companheiro pelo resto do dia.

Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou: camisa branca, calças jeans e colete; e foi à cozinha. Este cômodo do apartamento que ele dividia com Chewbacca é pequeno. Não há uma porta, apenas uma cortina velha e amarelada pela poeira acumulada ao longo dos anos, pela qual Han afastou somente o suficiente para passar.

Encontrou uma mulher junto à bancada da pia. Uma morena de olhos castanhos, pele bronzeada e usando uma enorme camisa azul-claro de botões que só poderia ser de Chewie. Como era o nome dela mesmo? Carla? Sua cabeça ainda está doendo e ele está com muito sono, mas está raciocinando o suficiente para saber que é uma idiotice perguntar o que ela está fazendo ali. Isso estava mais do que óbvio.

Não expressou nenhuma admiração ao encontrá-la naquele estado na sua cozinha, e a careta que estava estampada em sua face é em razão do seu desconforto matinal – da qual seu amigo Chewie já estava habituado; Han não é uma pessoa animada pela manhã. Lançou um rápido olhar para a garota e abriu a geladeira para tirar uma garrafa d’água.

— Bom dia, Han! – cumprimentou ela. Não parecia envergonhada por ele ter a achado perambulando pela cozinha vestindo apenas uma camisa de Chewie. E pessoalmente ele preferia assim.

Não havia necessidade de um clima estranho. Até porque ele morava com Chewbacca há anos – não é a primeira vez que ele acha uma mulher na cozinha, seja uma acompanhante sua ou de Chewie.

— Bom dia – murmurou descontente.

No armário acima da geladeira, ele alcançou a caixa de remédios que sabia que Chewie guardava ali com medicamentos para coisas como gripe, dor de garganta, dor de cabeça, etc. e utensílios para se fazer curativos, como esparadrapos e gazes, tinha até iodo. Tomou uma aspirina com água e guardou a caixa novamente.

— Café? – ela ofereceu, pois tinha acabado de preparar.

— Sim.

Chewie entra na cozinha quando Cecília está acabando de encher a caneca de Han. Ele cumprimenta o amigo com um gesto e abraça a garota que tinha quase a metade do seu tamanho. Foi a deixa para Han sair da cozinha e deixar sozinhos os... Ele não sabia o que eles eram, provavelmente estavam só ficando. Ele não se metia na vida amorosa dele. Coisa que, inclusive, Chewie não faz, já que se intromete deliberadamente nas relações de Han, principalmente naquelas em que ou ele odeia muito a garota, ou que gosta muito dela – como Qi’ra e Leia, respectivamente.

Na oficina, que ficava no andar debaixo do prédio de dois andares, ele vai até o  _Fiat_   _Fiorino_  de um cliente, deposita sua caneca no carrinho de ferramentas, e começa a mexer no motor do veículo. Cerca de uma hora e meia depois, ele sente o celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Han limpa o melhor que pode suas mãos sujas numa toalha e pega o aparelho. Havia uma mensagem deixada para ele.

— Lando?! – ele sorri admirado ao ler o nome de quem enviara a mensagem. Fazia anos que não via Lando Calrissian; falou com ele por telefone uma vez, há pouco mais de um ano, mas desde então, não tinham mais se falado.

Ele tinha um emprego misterioso e bastante suspeito que o fazia viajar bastante e estar sempre mudando de endereço. Era, diga-se de passagem, normal ele “sumir”. Han era esperto o suficiente para saber que havia ilegalidade envolvida nisso.

Na mensagem, Lando dizia que estava na cidade para negócios – que é sempre a única coisa que ele diz quando quer explicar o que está ou irá fazer – e virá para a oficina à tarde, pois seu carro está com algum problema com os freios e quer que Han dê uma olhada.

Han responde confirmando e especificando um horário para que ele venha, guarda o telefone e volta ao  _Fiat_   _Fiorino_. Não demorou nem um minuto para que ele sentisse duas pequenas mãos cobrirem seus olhos. Ele abre um grande sorriso quando as mãos femininas e delicadas obstruem totalmente a sua visão.

— Leia – ele diz. As mãos imediatamente se afastam e empurram a sua cabeça. A atitude inesperada o impede de se prevenir e ele acaba acertando a cabeça no  _Fiorino_. – Ai! – grita.

Vira-se confuso e com a mão na cabeça, tem certeza que há um corte na testa. Ele vê uma Qi’ra zangada e decepcionada agora na sua frente. Ela se arrepende do que acabou de fazer ao ver um filete de sangue escorrendo na testa de Han. Fez num impulso de raiva. No mínimo esperava que Han fosse perguntar quem era, mas odiou ouvi-lo chamando-a pelo nome da outra.

— Qi’ra? – passou a mão pela testa para limpar o sangue, mas acabou criando uma mancha vermelha ao espalhá-lo. – Eu... Eu não sabia que era você.

— Eu percebi – ela respondeu.

— Olha, eu...

— Era você no banheiro com ela aquela noite, não é? – cortou-o de repente.

Han demorou a responder, mas por fim disse a verdade.

— Sim.

Ela forçou um sorriso e meneou a cabeça. Mas era visível que estava frustrada.

— Eu sabia!

— Sinto muito Qi’ra, mas...

— Não precisa explicar. Não quero que me explique nada, eu não sou idiota...

— Claro que você não é idiota, Qi’ra...

— Han – chamou ela. Solo ficou um pouco nervoso com a seriedade com que ela usou para chamá-lo. Endireitou as costas e parou de massagear a testa. Ficou atento ao que ela diria. – Tenho noção de que entrei na sua vida num momento em que a minha presença não era bem-vinda. Sim, tivemos um passado e uma história, mas ela acabou. Quando eu te encontrei naquela noite na Dois Sóis, eu achei que poderia escrever uma nova com você, mas eu cometi um terrível engano! Eu achei mesmo que daria certo e eu insisti para que desse de uma forma que faz eu me sentir envergonhada agora. Agi como uma adolescente... E de fato você foi o meu amor adolescente.

“Depois que eu sai do banheiro, eu não fui embora de imediato. Mas acabei encontrando uma pessoa e esta me chamou para conversarmos do lado de fora, onde havia menos barulho. Essa pessoa em questão me fez uma proposta, mas eu hesitei em aceitar. Pedi que me desse um tempo para pensar. E ela deu. Então eu voltei para o bar, e foi quando eu vi você e Leia. Estavam juntos e felizes. Não vou dizer que aquilo partiu meu coração, pois não partiu. Eu não vou dizer que você me magoou pela segunda vez na vida, porque não o fez. Quando eu vi vocês se beijando, os meus olhos se abriram.”

“Então você deve estar se perguntando, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu respondo, foi porque eu quis ter certeza do que estava fazendo. Talvez, lá no fundo do meu coração, ainda reste uma centelha de carinho por você. Porque infelizmente, você é um patife, mas beija bem pra caralho! – Ele riu. Colocou as mãos na cintura e continuou a ouvindo. – Leia não vai se decepcionar com você quanto a isso, tenho certeza. Você é, inegavelmente, um amante perfeito. – Han anuiu. Pensou realmente que ela tinha razão. Qi'ra fechou os olhos por um segundo. Gostaria de um dia ter a autoestima que Han tem. Deu prosseguimento: – Eu não irei falar com Leia, não há tempo, e mesmo que eu quisesse, nós duas não precisamos dessa cerimônia toda. Tenho certeza também que ela não quer me ver, nunca mais. Mas se puder dar a ela um recado, eu ficarei agradecida.”

Fez uma pausa. Desviou os olhos para o carrinho de ferramentas por um momento, depois tornou a fitá-lo. Han ainda esperava que ela concluísse. Notou que o sangue voltou a escorrer pela ferida na testa. Era pouco sangue, não foi uma ferida profunda, mas ainda estava a sangrar. Ela abriu a sua bolsa e pegou um lenço, com ele limpou a testa de Han. Fez um pouco de pressão sobre o machucado para estancá-lo enquanto dizia:

— Desculpe-me por isso. Foi num impulso de raiva.

— Não, sem problemas. Já sofri coisas piores de mulheres zangadas... E de maridos de mulheres zangadas – adicionou.

— Vai mudar Han? – tirou o lenço e o encarou novamente com seriedade. – Ou vai fazer com Leia o mesmo que fez com todas as outras, incluindo eu?

— Qi'ra, eu a amo – respondeu.

Ela o observou por um momento.

— Não a magoe então – disse Qi'ra.

— Eu não vou fazer isso.

— Mas pode pisar na bola, cometer um erro. Se isso acontecer, vai ser humilde o suficiente para ir pedir perdão?

Ele se calou. Queria constatar que sim. E ainda queria dizer que não erraria mais. Mas estaria mentindo e fazendo promessas que não poderia cumprir. Han é um ser humano, suscetível ao erro e cheio de defeitos. E relacionamentos são difíceis. Lidar com uma pessoa, com caráter e personalidade tão distinta da sua, que tem também os seus próprios defeitos, não é tarefa fácil. Mas ele verdadeiramente ama Leia Skywalker e mesmo sendo quem ele é, não quer por nada deixá-la. Se ela for capaz de aceitá-lo assim, então ele se sente disposto a se lançar no abismo desse amor.

— Eu me esforçarei todos os dias para ser o homem que ela merece – foi a sua promessa. – Posso falhar, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ela é a mulher da minha vida. Não amarei outra. Ela também vai falhar comigo, sei disso, afinal, é um ser humano tal como eu. Mas eu acho que Amor é quando amamos alguém não por quem ela é, mas  _apesar_  de quem ela é.

Qi'ra estava emocionada com o discurso, porém se conteve, respirou fundo e disse:

— Então, com isso eu finalmente posso tomar a minha decisão. – Deu um curto e fraco sorriso. – Vim aqui para ter certeza se todas as minhas chances estavam realmente acabadas, pois mudanças na nossa vida nos causam receios e eu estava à procura de algo que me prendesse aqui.

— Está falando da proposta que te fizeram? – ele perguntou.

— Sim.

— Então...

— Eu vou – declarou.– Talvez jamais nos vejamos novamente.

— Mas talvez a gente se esbarre – retrucou Han. – Só te peço que não me agarre e me beije, mesmo que eu seja assim tão irresistível.

— Por Deus!, você não muda!

Han gargalhou. Qi'ra também se rendeu a uma risadinha.

— Ah, já ia me esquecendo – ela falou. – Diga a Leia que eu peço desculpas por tudo. Que ela seja feliz ao seu lado.

— Isso é impressionante de se ouvir vindo de você, mas...

— Você não me conhece de verdade, Han. Por isso que se impressiona.

— Eu ia dizer isso.

Um silêncio recaiu sobre eles. O clima ficou estranho e Han não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Não decidia se queria os braços esticados junto ao corpo ou se queria as mãos na cintura, trocava o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra várias vezes.

Por fim, foi Qi'ra que quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu vou indo então...

— Adeus.

— Adeus.

Não se abraçaram, não apertaram as mãos. Ela se virou e foi embora.

 

***

 

Os cabelos vermelhos de Mara Jade balouçavam enquanto ela caminhava na frente a Luke. Os fios ruivos pendiam soltos, o comprimento ia até cintura, ondulavam nas pontas e o jovem Skywalker admirava-os. Conhecia sua textura, eram sedosos e embora que ele nunca tenha manifestado em voz alta, tinha a impressão que Mara sabia o quanto ele adorava seus cabelos.

Ela virou a cabeça para trás e sorriu. Seus olhos muito verdes causaram em Luke um desconcerto, deixando-o nervoso. Mas ele mascarou bem, pondo um sorriso amplo no rosto e sustentando o olhar que ela lhe lançava. A moça estendeu a sua mão para que Skywalker a segurasse. Assim podiam caminhar pela rua movimentada sem se perderem um do outro.

Desviando-se de algumas pessoas, ele conseguiu ficar lado a lado com ela. Entrelaçou os dedos de suas mãos e não se incomodou por parecer demasiadamente apaixonado. Mara desviou seu rosto para olhar para frente, mas permaneceu com um sorriso curto e lateral no rosto. Ao contrário do seu companheiro, ela não queria denunciar tanto assim os seus sentimentos; ela tinha o gênio diferente do dele, era mais dura, tinha personalidade forte e difícil. Ainda se perguntava como ela e Luke conseguiam se dar tão bem.

Bem, estavam namorando a pouco tempo, o futuro de ambos é incerto. Luke tinha aquele jeitinho de menino bom – o que não a agradou no início –, mas ela realmente gosta muito dele. Estava apaixonada e, mesmo que isso a deixasse apavorada, ela não queria pensar em se afastar dele.

De súbito, Luke a puxou pela mão que segurava, trazendo-a para junto de si, e beijou-a, no meio da calçada, com as pessoas passando por eles e lançando olhares curiosos para aquela cena. Ela se afastou e deu-lhe um tapa de leve no braço.

— Por que você fez isso? — indagou Mara Jade.

— Porque eu quis beijá-la.

— Oh, simples assim?

— Simples assim. Quero poder beijá-la todas as vezes que eu quiser. — Sorriu e fitou seus lábios. — Adoro sua boca.

Inclinou-se novamente para beijar seus lábios, mas Mara virou a cabeça, fazendo-o beijar sua bochecha.

— Eu digo quando você pode me beijar — falou, e cruzou os braços.

— Você é perversa! — redarguiu Luke.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto eu posso ser perversa. — Lançou um olhar maldoso para ele. Luke encarou como um desafio e sorriu com malícia.

— Vou pagar para ver. – Novamente se inclinou para beijá-la, mas o toque do celular o interrompeu. Mara aproveitou a deixa para se afastar, mantendo um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Luke buscou seu telefone celular no bolso da jaqueta, já imaginando quem fosse, e seguiu Mara Jade pela rua. Ela segurou a sua mão outra vez enquanto ele atendia a ligação de Leia. Luke piscou o olho para Mara, sorrindo ao imaginar que a atitude dela de segurar sua mão na dele mostrava que no fundo ela não era tão perversa assim.

— Leia? – ele disse ao atender. Tinha ligado para a irmã mais cedo naquela manhã, mas ele deixou um recado para que ela retornasse.

—  _Hey, Luke_  – disse ela. –  _Como você está? Ligou-me mais cedo, só vi agora a ligação._

— Sim, estou bem, obrigado. Estou com Mara...

— Diga que eu mando lembranças – ela falou.

— Ela manda lembranças.

—  _Lembranças para ela também._  – Luke repediu o que a irmã disse para sua namorada. –  _Mas o que você queria, irmão?_

— Não vai acreditar. Achei um apartamento! – ele disse sorrindo. – Não é tão grande, mas também não é pequeno. O aluguel é praticamente uma pechincha e eu vou ficar com ele.

—  _Oh, Luke, isso é maravilhoso!_

— Vou me mudar no final de semana. Não me esqueci da nossa conversa no meu antigo quarto na casa dos nossos pais.

—  _Luke_.

— Venha morar comigo, minha irmã.

—  _Sabia que iria dizer isso._

— Olha, podemos dividir o aluguel, vai ficar mais leve para ambos. E já estamos acostumados com a bagunça um do outro de qualquer forma. Depois, se você quiser, pode procurar um lugar só para você, mas eu gostaria muito de ver você fora dessa casa. Você estará enfim emancipada.

—  _Estou certa que sim. E eu aceito._

— Ótimo! Será como quando adolescentes, quem perder o videogame lava a louça? – ele disse rindo.

—  _Nem invente, cada um limpa a louça que sujou, mas vou logo avisando que tenho agonia com copo sujo em cima de mesa, pia ou qualquer coisa._

— Ha-ha! Eu sei disso.

—  _Dê-me uma semana, acho que é tempo suficiente para me organizar. A mamãe não vai gostar, ela ainda queria que nós dois estivéssemos debaixo da asa dela, mas irá entender._  – Ele a escutou suspirar. –  _Já o nosso pai... Já sabe né?_

— Sim, o pai não vai gostar nem um pouco. É bem provável que ele tente impedi-la.

—  _Quando ele souber, eu já estarei fora de casa_ – Leia disse. –  _Tenho medo justamente que ele faça algo para me impedir._

— É, eu...

— Luke – Mara Jade chamou –, aquele ali... Não é justamente o seu pai?

Ele olhou imediatamente para a direção que ela estava olhando. Do outro lado da rua estava Anakin, caminhando apressado. Estavam falando dele, e então ele aparece.

Anakin os enxergou, logo começou a correr na direção deles.

— Ele está vindo para cá – disse Mara.

— Luke! – gritou Anakin.

— Oh, céus! – Luke exclamou. Pela forma como ele estava, parecia estar desesperado à sua procura. Temeu novamente ter acontecido algo de grave com a mãe, mas pensou que já teria sido informado por Leia, pois estava falando com ela.

—  _Luke? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_  – perguntou Leia ao telefone.

— É o pai.

—  _O que houve?!_

— Luke! – gritou novamente e atravessou a rua correndo.

Anakin, na ânsia de chegar imediatamente ao filho, não viu que o sinal estava verde. Aconteceu tão rápido que foi como abrir e fechar os olhos. Ele entrou na frente do carro de Lando Calrissian, que não conseguiu frear imediatamente pois os ditos freios estavam com problemas e ele acabou atropelado Anakin Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eis que você atropela o cara que atrapalhou o seu negócio na Cidade nas Nuvens numa realidade alternativa.   
> Se isso não é justiça então eu não sei o que é. 
> 
> Ai, gente! Tô nervosa! O que vocês acharam? 
> 
> Vou deixar o futuro da Qi'ra em aberto. Não dei muitos detalhes e desde que eu vi "Solo: Uma História Star Wars", eu decidi que faria assim.   
> Acho que quem assistiu vai entender porquê.   
> Não sei se gostaram dessa decisão, mas tudo bem se não. 
> 
> Se você está curtindo essa fanfic, considere deixar um favorito e um comentário. Compartilhe com os seus amigos! 
> 
> Beijos de luz!!!


	13. Ledo engano

A cidade permanecia conforme ele se lembrava. Sem tirar ou adicionar nada. Mesmas ruas, mesmos carros, mesmas lojas, mesmas pessoas estressadas. Até o sol brilhava da mesma forma como na última vez que esteve ali. Bem... Não era totalmente verdade. Alguns rostos novos, que ele não conhecia, despertaram a sua atenção. Rostos femininos, bonitos, alguns parecidos, outros diferentes, mas todos agradáveis à vista.

E traseiros. Muitos traseiros que ele não se incriminava por olhar diretamente enquanto andava de carro pelas ruas. Sorria para as moças que olhavam para ele, que depois ruborizavam com o seu sorriso charmoso e jeito malandro.

No rádio do automóvel, tocava “Pony” de Ginuwine, e ele não podia estar mais relaxado. Dirigindo pela cidade, uma mão no volante e o cotovelo apoiado na janela, tocando aquela música e sorrindo para moças bonitas.

Ele nem se preocupa com os problemas nos freios do carro. Tem que desacelerar muitos metros antes e pisar nos freios com força quando tem que parar, mas fora isso, está sendo mais um dia normal da vida de Lando Calrissian. Logo estará chegando à oficina de Han Solo.

Apesar desse pequeno pormenor, estava tudo certo.

Ledo engano.

Quando ele saiu naquela manhã, nada podia indicar que acabaria atropelando alguém. Foi realmente um acidente.

Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que seu carro se chocasse contra aquele senhor. Mas tome nota, o homem atravessou a rua correndo, com o sinal aberto e sem olhar para os lados. Se alguém o acusasse de qualquer coisa, culparia a vítima pela sua imprudência. Afinal, todos devem ser responsáveis no trânsito, motoristas e pedestres, certo?

— Minha nossa! – Ele saiu do carro e correu para prestar socorro.

— NÃO! – alguém gritou.

Não sabia qual a relação do que tinha gritado com a vítima, mas julgando pelo garoto loiro que passou por ele correndo e indo até o pedestre acidentado, totalmente desesperado e nervoso, deveria ser algum parente. Filho, talvez?

Lando aproximou-se. — Eu sinto muito! Como ele está?

— Como acha que ele está? – retrucou o rapaz loiro, tentando não olhar para a perna do homem e teclando no celular o número da ambulância.

— Alguém chame o socorro, por favor! – disse Lando, nervoso. – Tente não tocar nele – disse a Luke.

Céus! Estava pior do que ele imaginava! Depois de ser acertado pelo carro de Lando, foi arremessado muitos metros à frente e bateu contra um poste. Do poste foi ao chão; pareceu ter batido a cabeça no meio fio com isso. Estava todo machucado o pobre homem, e...

— Isso é um osso? – Lando perguntou, arregalando os olhos e ficando amarelo.

Santo Deus!

Sentiu-se tonto, a ponto de desmaiar. Debruçou-se, nauseado. Se não desmaiasse, vomitaria.

— Luke, a ambulância já está vindo – disse uma ruiva belíssima, da qual Lando mal prestou atenção devido ao seu ataque de pânico. – Eu já liguei, não precisa ligar de novo.

— Pai... – Luke murmurou. Queria tocá-lo, saber se estava bem, mas tinha medo de fazer isso e piorar a situação. Sabia que devia esperar pelo socorro. Eles têm o equipamento especializado. – Viu o que fez?! – bradou para Lando.

— Wow, wow! Não me culpe, que eu não fiz de propósito! Ele entrou na frente do meu carro, não me deixe mais nervoso que já estou!

— Se ele morrer...

— Ele não vai morrer! – refutou Mara Jade. – Fique calmo. A ambulância já está a caminho.

Curiosos formavam uma multidão envolta do acidentado. Mara Jade, que era que estava mais tranquila ali, tomou para si a responsabilidade de afastar as pessoas e pedir que dessem espaço.

Logo a ambulância chegou, felizmente.

 

***

 

A chamada encerrou de repente. Leia ainda pôde ouvir o barulho alto de uma buzina automotiva e Luke gritar, antes da ligação cair. Foi o suficiente para ela entrar em pânico.

— Luke? Luke! Droga! – gritou ela.

Irritada com a falta de informações e nervosa, ela correu para fora de seu quarto. As mãos tremiam; apertava os punhos para tentar manter a calma, porém não estava funcionando. Desceu correndo as escadas da área leste e afoita entrou na cozinha, onde esperava que a mãe estivesse.

Encontrou apenas a cozinheira da casa, que se virou para Leia, assustada com a forma como a garota se encontrava, como se tivesse morrido alguém.

— Senhorita, o que aconteceu?!

— Onde está minha mãe? – perguntou, mais ríspida do que gostaria.

— No ateliê, senhorita.

Saiu sem agradecer. A empregada a acompanhou de perto, curiosa. Leia estava tão aflita que nem se deu conta, e muito menos se incomodou. Abriu a porta do ateliê de supetão, assustando Padmé.

— Mãe!

A mão da mulher mais velha, que segurava um pincel, vacilou com o susto, fazendo-a borrar a pintura na qual trabalhava há mais de uma hora.

— Leia! – ela gritou, irritada com a enorme mancha verde atravessando o rosto do homem em sua pintura. – Meu quadro!

Leia a ignorou. — Mãe, aconteceu alguma coisa com o papai!

— O que?

— Não ouviu? Aconteceu algo com o pai!

— O que aconteceu? Do que está falando?

— Algo grave e sério! Eu preciso descobrir o que foi.

Padmé largou o pincel e pôs-se de pé. — Você está me assustando. Se essa for uma artimanha do seu pai para me fazer ter pena dele, é melhor parar agora porque não tem graça.

— Escute, por favor. Estava falando com Luke – mostrou o celular na mão – e então ele diz que viu o pai. Viu ele na rua. Ele estava na rua com a namorada dele, a Mara Jade.

— Sim – disse ela.

— Mas então alguma coisa aconteceu de repente. Eu não sei o que foi, mas ouvi a buzina de um carro e um barulho. E Luke gritou.

— Filha, está me deixando nervosa...

— E como acha que eu estou?!

— Onde está seu irmão?

Nesse momento, Anthony entra no ateliê em seu caminhado engessado, postura ereta. Olhou rapidamente para a empregada junto à porta, mas não percebeu o que se passava.

— Senhorita Leia...

— Agora não, Anthony! – cortou-o Leia.

— Mas senhorita, o senhor Solo está aí e....

— Anthony, agora não! – dessa vez quem falou foi Padmé.

— Mas... – Desistiu de continuar. Já estava se virando para deixar o ateliê quando Leia o gritou.

— Espera, você disse que Han está aqui?

— Sim, senhorita – respondeu ele. – Ele veio vê-la. Se não me engano, ouvi-o dizer que queria falar com a senhorita brevemen-

— Onde, Anthony?! Onde ele está? – interrompeu-o outra vez. Por Deus!, como fala!

— Oh, sim! Ele está na sala de visi-

Mal o deixou concluir e saiu do ateliê às pressas. Padmé a seguiu.

— O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Padmé.

— Estou tentando não achar...

 

***

 

Han achou que não seria uma má ideia ver Leia rapidinho antes de seu serviço à tarde com Lando. Tinha marcado com o amigo um horário específico, mas mandou uma mensagem pedindo que ele fosse uma hora depois.

Ele achou que era importante dizer a ela o que houve na oficina naquela manhã, com Qi'ra, especialmente depois de tantas idas e vindas por causa de mal-entendidos e informações desencontradas.

Poderia ligar? Poderia. Mas não se pode beijar ninguém pelo telefone.

Ele está com saudades sim, louco para vê-la, mas ninguém precisa saber disso. Por isso estava sentado no sofá da sala de visitas da maneira mais relaxada (Anthony diria “folgada”) possível. Cruzou os braços e esticou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro como se estivesse em sua casa.

Ele está pensando nas probabilidades que possui de  _se dar bem_ mais tarde. É cedo ainda, ele sabe. Sabe também que é errado pensar em sexo com Leia àquela altura, mas ele é sincero com seus próprios interesses e pensamentos; seria hipocrisia dizer que não está afim. Ele é Han Solo, afinal. Ainda mais depois de ter as pernas de Leia tão perto enquanto ela esteve sentada na mesa do bar Mos Eisley.

Perguntava-se o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse colocado a mão na coxa dela e ali deixado como tanto queria. A vontade era tanta que ele se perdeu na quantidade de vezes que sua mão “esbarrou” ali sem querer. Ele estava tentando alcançar a garrafa de cerveja, não tinha culpa se as pernas dela estavam no caminho.

Quem sabe tenha sido por isso que ficou tão bêbado...

Ele quer, há muito tempo. Talvez estivesse querendo desde que botou os olhos nela. Já tinha ficado longe demais de Leia e, se não fosse por Qi'ra os separando, agora... Talvez...

Estão juntos agora, namorando oficialmente, nada os impede. Salvo pela própria Leia.

Ele não vai e nem quer forçar nada. Quer que aconteça naturalmente, como tem que ser. E ele tem certeza de que ela é virgem. Então é melhor ir devagar. Sem pressa e sem pressão. Quem sabe ela esteja querendo também, e as coisas fluam mais rapidamente do que ele imagina.

Ledo engano.

Leia entrou na sala de visitas como um furacão. Imediatamente ele ficou de pé. Pela cara dela, algo de péssimo teria acontecido. A sua mais nova sogra acompanhando-a logo atrás contribuía para acreditar que possivelmente uma tragédia tinha ocorrido.

— Leia?

— Han, eu preciso da sua ajuda – ela disse.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Aconteceu sim. Com o meu pai. – Digitou no celular o número do telefone de Luke e ligou.

— Ele morreu? – perguntou Han.

— Oh, meu Deus! – Padmé exclamou, pondo a mão no coração.

— Deus, não! – Leia gritou para Han. – Eu espero que não... – sussurrou para si mesma.

— Em que eu posso ajudar? – Han indagou.

— Leve-me até Luke, ele está com meu pai – ela respondeu.

— Mas você nem sabe onde Luke está nesse momento, Leia – falou Padmé.

— Estou tentando descobrir – disse com o celular ao ouvido, ligando pela segunda vez. – Alô, Luke?... Mara Jade. – Olhou para Han. – É a Mara... Onde está o meu irmão?... O que?!

 

***

 

A confusão que se deu após o acidente foi tamanha, que Luke sentiu-se tonto e com falta de ar. Assistiu o próprio pai ser atropelado e jogado contra um poste; aquela imagem jamais sairia de sua mente. Ele gritou um longo e sonoro “não”, quando o carro acertou Anakin em cheio. Por um momento, ele acreditou que tinha perdido o pai para sempre. Estavam brigados, ele não pediu desculpas pelas coisas que disse, e se seu pai morresse, ele jamais se perdoaria.

Felizmente, Anakin não estava morto. Contudo, isso não diminua a sua preocupação. Estava inconsciente, com uma fratura exposta no fêmur, o corpo repleto de escoriações, e podia ser que estivesse mais ferido ou com alguma hemorragia interna. Luke fez o máximo para se manter no controle, mas seu coração parecia errar as batidas; estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Parecia que tinha sido atropelado foi ele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Luke – disse Mara Jade. Apertou a sua mão com força e beijou-o antes de Luke entrar na ambulância. O celular do rapaz tocou, e sabendo que ele não estava em condições de atender a ninguém, ela pegou o aparelho de sua mão. – Eu cuido disso.

Lando tinha ficado desesperado com o que fez, agora pedia desculpas repetidamente. Dizia que não fez por mal, que estava disposto a pagar o que fosse necessário para tratar a vítima.

— Você não precisa chamar a polícia, eu não omiti socorro... Ela já chamou a ambulância... Que o levem para o melhor hospital. Se precisar de cirurgia... Provavelmente vai precisar... Com certeza vai precisar... Eu pago tudo! Até o soro, eu pago.

Luke não conseguia responder, mal ouvia o que ele estava dizendo. Mas aceitou as suas desculpas e entendeu que foi um acidente.

— Mara, me desculpe... – disse Luke.

—  _Schhh_  – calou-o pondo o dedo indicador em seus lábios. – Eu encontro você lá, está bem? – Luke assentiu.

— Eu vou com vocês – Lando disse. – Não é preciso chamar a polícia.

— Por que ele chamaria? – questionou Mara.

A porta da ambulância se fechou e partiu para o hospital, com a sirene tocando estridentemente. Mara encarava Lando com um olhar inquisitório. Lando abriu o seu sorriso charmoso para ela, dissimulando o seu nervosismo diante da pergunta. Aquela ruiva fitava-o como se pudesse ler a sua alma.

— Ora! Por que não há necessidade – Lando respondeu. – A ambulância já foi chamada. – Apontou para trás de si. – E já foi. Espero que ele esteja bem. Ele é seu sogro? Vi aquele rapaz chamá-lo de pai. É seu namorado, não é?

— Sim, é meu sogro. – Ela cruzou os braços. – Mas você ficou tão nervoso, e em nenhum momento ninguém disse que chamaria a polícia... Parece até que está com medo.

Lando gargalhou. — Com medo? Eu? – Ficou sério. – Não sei de onde tirou isso.

O celular de Luke tocou novamente e dessa vez ela atendeu.

— Oi Leia, sou eu... Luke está a caminho do hospital agora mesmo. Anakin foi atropelado... Encontro vocês lá... Está bem. Beijo.

Ela saiu andando e sem se dar conta, Lando a seguiu. — Onde está indo?

— Vou pegar um táxi para o hospital – respondeu.

— Eu também vou para lá, posso dar uma carona para você.

— O carro que atropelou o pai do meu namorado que você alegou estar com problemas nos freios? Não, obrigada.

— Deus! Não esperava que esse dia fosse ser tão ruim... – Pôs as mãos na cabeça, depois soltou os braços junto ao corpo e bufou. Mara Jade acenou com a mão para um táxi e o carro amarelo parou à calçada. – Vou com você.

— Não. – Abriu a porta do veículo e entrou. – Procure seu próprio táxi.

— Você não deveria ir sozinha...

— Foda-se.

 

***

 

Leia, Han e Padmé encontraram Mara Jade na sala de espera, sentada ao lado de outro homem. Ele estava de braços cruzados, bufando e batendo o pé no chão, buliçoso. Han Solo reconheceu-o logo, mas quis saber a razão para ele estar ali.

— Lando? – ele perguntou.

— Han! – Levantou-se prontamente e cumprimentou o amigo. Han olhou para Mara Jade, depois para ele. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Lando agora estava mais tranquilo. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e contou a Han o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto isso, Leia e Padmé foram falar com Mara Jade, que também lhes relatou os fatos.

Luke chegou em seguida. Estava preenchendo a ficha do paciente e agora se juntava ao outros na sala de espera. Anakin estava no centro cirúrgico e a operação levaria algumas horas até ser terminada.

A princípio, Leia ficou com raiva de Lando, mesmo entendendo que não tinha sido de propósito e que ele tinha se proposto a reavaliar o seu erro, arcando com as despesas. Mesmo com a insistência de Padmé em negar o dinheiro de Lando para pagar o hospital, ele pagou mesmo assim. Lando os convenceu de que foi um infeliz acidente e de que todos foram poupados de uma fatalidade – e quando ele disse  _todos_ , quis dizer  ** _ele_**. Estava mais preocupado consigo mesmo, mas eles não precisavam saber. A família poderia processá-lo. E um processo atrapalharia os negócios.

E por falar em negócios, ele não deveria nem estar ali.

Foi estranho para eles descobrir que Lando era “amigo” de Han. Era uma coincidência incomum, mas facilitou que ele resolvesse o empasse entre os Skywalker’s.

Todavia, voltando ao presente, o clima na sala era tenso. Instalou-se ali um irritante silêncio, que as seis pessoas tentavam, vez em outra, violá-lo, porém, ele sempre retornava.

Lando saiu quando foi chamado pela atendente da recepção para assinar alguns documentos, e ainda não tinha voltado, mas Han sabia que ele ainda não tinha ido embora.

Luke se fechou num mundinho particular onde só Mara Jade conseguia entrar. Ele estava quieto e silencioso, esperando a cirurgia acabar e o médico ou algum enfermeiro dar alguma notícia. Falava muito pouco e quando fazia, era baixo e só para a namorada ouvir. Respondeu duas ou três perguntas da mãe, mas foi só isso. Seus pensamentos estavam focados na sala de cirurgia e em Anakin.

Padmé estava preocupada também. Ela estava sentada defronte o filho e a nora, mas pouco falava. Ficava em silêncio fitando as paredes e consultando o relógio incontáveis vezes. Levantou-se um pouco para esticar as pernas, tentou conversar com Han ou a filha, ou com alguma enfermeira, mas não passou muito tempo nisso. Voltou a sentar-se.

Leia era mais impaciente e quando se fartava de ficar sentada, caminhava pela sala de espera. Roía a unha, fazia perguntas aos enfermeiros, reclamava. Esperar sem poder fazer nada a irritava. Era frustrante.

— Leia, você deveria se acalmar – disse Han, escorado numa parede. Assim como os outros, cansado de esperar; e tonto de observar Leia caminhando de um lado para outro.

— Não me peça para ficar calma, Han – respondeu Leia. – Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Ninguém diz nada a respeito do meu pai, ele já está nessa cirurgia há muito tempo.

Han se afastou da parede e segurou seus ombros, dando um beijo na sua testa.

— Calma – ele disse. As mãos subiram para o seu rosto, segurando ambos os lados com ternura. O polegar fazia uma carícia delicada e sutil na bochecha. – Eu vou falar com o Lando e ver o que eu descubro.

Leia sentou-se. — Eu não confio no Lando.

— Ué, eu também não. – Sentou-se com ela. – Mas ele é meu amigo. – Segurou a mão dela. – Calma, seu pai vai ficar bem.

— Espero que sim – ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

Han fitou-a. — Não era dessa forma que eu esperava que esse dia fosse acabar – confessou.

— Nem eu – ela disse. Entrelaçou seus dedos na mão dele e sua outra mão repousou em seu rosto. – Obrigada por estar aqui.

— Faço isso por você.

— Meu pai tinha dito – disse Leia – que queria conversar com você, quando contei que estávamos juntos.

— Sério?

— Mm-hum.

Han suspirou ruidosamente. Uma conversa. Com Anakin. Que o odiava. Que o queira morto ou com as mãos bem longe da filha... Isso não daria nenhum pouco certo para ele.

Lando o salvou e não sabia.

— Quem sabe não tenha sido tão ruim assim ele ter se acidentado – ele disse rindo, em tom de brincadeira.

Contudo, Leia tirou suas mãos de Han. Levantou-se e saiu de perto dele, murmurando alguma coisa ele não entendeu. Tarde demais Han notou que deveria ter ficado calado.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Tentou segurar a mão dela, mas Leia se afastou como uma gata arisca. – Querida, espere! Desculpe-me, só estava brincando.

— Você tem razão em temer o meu pai – ela falou.

Padmé observava os casais, o coração apertado e dividido entre estar feliz por seus filhos terem encontrado suas almas gêmeas, e reconhecer que, eles estavam iniciando as suas histórias de amor enquanto a dela estava se acabando.

Enquanto estava ali, pensava muito em seu futuro com Anakin, e, por pior que essa reflexão pudesse ser, ela tinha certeza que ele não mudará. Pode até tentar se esforçar por um tempo, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, voltará a cometer os mesmos erros. E ela não pode julgá-lo por isso, mesmo com razão para tal, pois é a natureza dele. Não podia mudá-lo. Vinte e três anos não foram necessários para fazê-lo mudar, não seria em um mês que isso aconteceria.

Luke estava ali, eles com certeza irão se reconciliar. Então ela não precisa mais ficar preocupada com isso.

Os filhos estão criados e cuidando das próprias vidas muito bem. Eles não são mais razão para manter-se presa àquele homem.

Sua decisão está tomada.

Leia que estava sentada, levantou-se abruptamente. Han estava se desculpando com alguma coisa dita e a filha estava zangada com ele.

Ao contrário do marido, Padmé adorava em Han Solo. Ela sonhou com Han como seu genro antes mesmo dele se apaixonar por sua filha. Amava-o como companheiro de Leia e dava gosto vê-lo ao seu lado. Era por essa razão que ela insistia com Luke para convidar Han para sua casa, ainda no início, há alguns meses atrás. Ela confiava nele e sabia que eles seriam um casal que se amaria muito.

Ela os apoiaria até o fim. Mesmo que brigassem tanto.

Por Deus, como brigavam! Ela não se lembra de ter discutido tanto com qualquer um de seus namorados assim na juventude. Ela e Anakin brigavam também, mas não tanto; e era ela que geralmente cedia. No entanto, Leia e Han são diferentes. Nenhum queria ceder.

Enquanto isso, Mara Jade e Luke mantinham-se afastados e alheios. Ele deitou a cabeça em seu colo e ela acariciava os seus cabelos loiros. Não havia nada melhor para fazerem além de sentar e esperar. Então ficavam ali, inertes e presos em seus próprios pensamentos. Luke preocupado e Mara Jade fazendo cafuné em seu cabelo, vendo as horas passarem lentamente.

— Você deveria ir para casa – ele disse, de repente. Ela se surpreende e abaixa a cabeça, para fitá-lo.

— Quer que eu vá embora? – pergunta, tentando não parecer chateada.

— O que eu quero é que nunca mais saia de perto de mim, Mara. Que coma, beba e respire comigo. Mas eu não sou egoísta.

— Já sei o que vai dizer – ela levantou o queixo e não o olhou –, que eu sou livre para ir embora se eu quiser.

— Você deve estar cansada...

— E se eu não quiser ir? – Abaixou a cabeça novamente, aguardando a sua réplica.

Luke demorou a responder. Mirava-a, e acabou perdendo-se na beleza dos olhos azuis dela.

— Eu não vou, Luke Skywalker – ela disse, ríspida, vendo que ele não respondia.

Luke agarrou a mão de Mara Jade que havia parado de afagar sua cabeça e beijou-a no centro da palma.

— Obrigado.

Ela virou o rosto, corada. Lutando para não sorrir como uma boba. Tinha medo de imaginar em como reagiria se algum dia Luke dissesse que a amava... Talvez fugisse e se escondesse, talvez ficasse muda. Podia até mesmo rir. Mas ele realmente a amava? Não gostava de pensar nessas coisas, não queria se iludir. E, ironicamente, tornou-se justamente o que ela mais pensava nos últimos dias.

Lando voltou, enfim. Estava com outro ânimo; sorridente e empolgado. Veio ter com Han, que estava novamente escorado à parede, irritado consigo mesmo e com Leia, que voltou a caminhar pela sala, pensando no quanto ele era imbecil por não conseguir manter a boca fechada quando isso fosse prudente.

— Conheço essa cara – Han falou.

— Você tinha que ver a recepcionista – Lando respondeu.

— Sabia!

— Que mulher!

— Você continua do mesmo jeito, Lando.

— Certas coisas não mudam – riu.

— É, estou vendo.

— Você se lembra daquela vez em Vandor¹? – Lando perguntou. Han olhou para Calrissian e depois para Leia. Engoliu em seco e trocou o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra. Lembrava-se muito bem de Vandor, mas Lando não precisava relembrar aquilo com Leia ali perto.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Não... Não sei do que está falando.

— Está brincando! Não é possível que não se lembre.

— Para ser sincero, não me lembro de sequer ter estado em Vandor alguma vez na minha vida.

— Mm-hum, sei. – Lando revirou os olhos. – Pois eu me lembro muito bem...

“Deus do céu...” – Han pensou. “Pelo amor de Deus, não! Não! Não diga o que eu penso que vai dizer!”

— ...Daquela cubana dos cabelos negros e seios pontudos.

Tarde demais! Leia parou de caminhar e estava ouvindo o papo de Lando.

— Que? Que cubana?

— Não se lembra da cubana?

— Não  _tô_  lembrado não.

— Você ficou com ela e com a amiga dela, a loira. Ao mesmo tempo.

— Nunca nem vi.

— No outro dia você estava com ela naquela festa, a amiga dela tinha ido embora.

— Que dia foi isso?

— Lembra que eu fiquei bêbado que o Chewie precisou me arrastar? Eu fiquei tão bêbado que acordei na manhã seguinte com...

— Com licença – disse Leia.

“Fodeu.” – ele pensou. Esfregou a cara nas mãos.

— Lando, não é?

— Sim, querida. Ao seu dispor.

— Eu não pude deixar de ouvir... – Ela não parecia nenhum pouco feliz. Leia já tinha ouvido falar daquela história da cubana e não gostava nenhum pouco. Tinha plena consciência de quem Han foi, mas não conseguia evitar não sentir ciúmes. – Gostaria de saber mais sobre essa mulher, da qual tanto ouvi falar...

— Ah, é? – Lando perguntou.

— Sim – ela forçou um sorriso.

— Não, não. – Han intrometeu-se, segurando Lando. – Ela não está interessada!

— O que não quer que eu saiba, Han Solo?

— Opa... – Lando enfim percebeu que não deveria ter tocado naquele assunto. Relembrar os velhos tempos foi uma péssima ideia...

Felizmente – para ele – o médico chegou, vestido uma bata azul e abaixando a máscara cirúrgica.

O doutor Tiaan Jerjerrod² comunicou que a cirurgia tinha sido um sucesso e que o paciente estava a caminho da sala do pós-operatório. Eles ainda não estavam autorizados a vê-lo, mas Anakin estava bem.

Luke e Leia ficaram enfim aliviados. Padmé suspirou e agradeceu aos céus. Lando achou que com isso podia ir embora, terminar o seu negócio e livrar-se de uma possível retaliação de Solo após ter dado com a língua nos dentes. E Han... Bem, ele não escapou de se acertar com Leia, mais tarde. Seu sonho de se dar bem naquela noite foi adiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Planeta mostrado no filme Solo: Uma História Star Wars. Aqui também recebe nome de lugar, mas não especifico qual foi a adaptação nesse mordem AU.   
> ²Moff Jerjerrod é quem recebe Darth Vader na segunda Estrela da Morte em O Retorno do Jedi. 
> 
> Beijos de luz!


	14. Cumplicidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin acorda no hospital.  
> O que acontece com a família Skywalker depois de tudo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainda faltam mais três capítulos para o fim. Espero que gostem desse aqui:

Abriu os olhos lentamente, deparou-se com uma luz clara e ofuscante. Tornou a fechar os olhos. Piscou rapidamente até estar habituado com a claridade. Ao passo que sua mente emergia da inconsciência vagarosamente, os seus outros sentidos captavam outras coisas relacionadas tanto ao ambiente em que estava, quanto a si mesmo. Sentiu cheiro de éter. Tentou mexer as mãos, mas só conseguiu fazer um pequeno movimento com os dedos. Sentia todos os membros do corpo, mas era como se eles estivessem pesados e paralisados. Os ouvidos captaram um tipo de marcação rítmica e ininterrupta. Já tinha ouvido aquele som antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

— Ah, finalmente acordou – disse alguém.

Anakin mexeu a cabeça poucos graus para onde vinha aquela voz; a visão inicialmente embaçada, sentia remelas em seus olhos, mas então focou e enxergou o rosto de Obi-Wan Kenobi, fitando-o com um sorriso no rosto.

— Como se sente? – perguntou ele.

— O que aconteceu? – balbuciou Anakin.

— Não se lembra? Anakin, você sofreu um acidente. Atravessou a rua correndo com o sinal verde aberto, e foi atropelado. Eles fizeram de tudo para salvar a sua vida, mas infelizmente precisaram amputar seus braços e suas pernas.

— Que?!

Anakin olhou para baixo, para seu corpo, mas então viu seus braços e suas pernas devidamente no lugar. No entanto, seus braços estavam engessados. As pernas também estavam, mas só em uma delas haviam pinos metálicos.

Obi-Wan explodiu numa gargalhada alta. A porta do quarto estava aberta, e a enfermeira que passava pelo corredor ordenou que Obi-Wan fizesse silêncio.

— Desculpe, desculpe – disse à enfermeira. Continuou rindo, porém mais baixo e com a mão sobre boca. – Você tinha que ver a sua cara! – falou para Anakin.

— Muito engraçadinho – respondeu Anakin ironicamente.

— Cara, como é que você, um homem de quarenta e dois anos, atravessa uma rua com o sinal verde aberto tão imprudentemente? – perguntou, mas ainda ria.

— Pare de rir! Estou enfermo, Deus irá te castigar.

— Ok. Desculpe, desculpe... – Apertou os lábios para controlar o riso, mas estava sendo difícil. Respirou fundo e ficou sério enfim. – Viu? Não estou mais rindo.

Anakin encarou-o. Obi-Wan apertou os lábios outra vez. Nunca iria esquecer a reação de Anakin com o que ele disse e se não se contivesse, riria por mais um bom tempo.

— Estava indo atrás de Luke – disse Skywalker –, mas algum imbecil me atropelou.

— Oh, sim! O carro do rapaz estava com um problema nos freios e estava indo justamente para a oficina. Foi um acidente Anakin, e você avançou mesmo com o sinal aberto, ele só não conseguiu frear.

— Mesmo assim, poderia ter me matado – resmungou com uma carranca na cara.

— Ele pagou o hospital, a sua cirurgia e tudo mais, e pediu desculpas.

Anakin desviou o olhar e achou o monitor cardíaco, reconhecendo que aquele som que ouvia quando despertou vinha daquele aparelho.

— Ele não fez mais que sua obrigação – disse.

Obi-Wan revirou os olhos e sentou-se.

— Onde está Luke? – ele quis saber.

— Estava aqui até agora a pouco – respondeu Obi-Wan –, mas o convenci a descer para tomar um café ou comer alguma coisa. Parecia cansado.

— Há quanto tempo ele estava aqui?

— Umas doze horas, eu acho. Foi seu acompanhante desta noite, trocando com Leia para que ela pudesse ir para casa.

Seu coração esquentou. Luke tinha velado a noite inteira ao seu lado, isso significava que seu filho estava preocupado com ele? E Leia fez o mesmo um dia antes. Ainda havia esperança que ele não tivesse estragado tudo definitivamente. Seus filhos ainda o amavam e se preocupavam com ele.

Anakin gostaria que eles estivessem ali com ele agora.

— E Padmé, onde ela está? – perguntou. Então se lembrou de como estavam as coisas entre eles. Não estavam bem.

— Ela...

— Espere! – interrompeu-o. – Você disse que Luke desceu para tomar um café?

— Disse sim.

— Chame-o para mim, por favor. Eu quero vê-lo. Eu preciso ver o meu filho.

Kenobi levantou-se, segurou levemente o seu ombro, tendo cuidado para não o machucar.

— Acalme-se, meu amigo, você está todo quebrado. Não se esforce.

— Obi-Wan, quando eu sai da sua casa, foi para dizer algo muito importante ao meu filho. Eu poderia ter morrido sem que ele me ouvisse. – O monitor de batimentos cardíacos acelerou o seu compasso. Obi-Wan preocupou-se. – Eu preciso falar com Luke, não posso esperar!

— Está bem, eu vou chamá-lo, mas você precisa se acalmar!

— Não será necessário – disse Luke. Os dois homens olharam para o rapaz que estava acabando de entrar no quarto e ouviu seu pai dizer que queria falar com ele. – Eu estou aqui, pai.

— Eu vou deixá-los conversarem a sós – Obi-Wan falou. Deixou o quarto.

Anakin queria por demasiado segurar a mão de Luke, mas com ambos os braços engessados, ele não conseguiria. Luke puxou a cadeira que Obi-Wan estava sentado para ficar o mais perto que pudesse da cama onde o pai estava deitado.

— Como o senhor está se sentindo? – ele perguntou.

— Péssimo.

Levantou-se o Skywalker mais jovem e ajeitou os travesseiros da cama para que seu pai ficasse mais confortável. Olhou para o curativo na sua testa, grato pela pancada não ter sido tão grave.

— Vai melhorar – Luke disse. – O médico falou que se tudo correr bem, estará totalmente recuperado em até seis meses. Vai andar de cadeira de rodas até poder apoiar os pés no chão, e fazer fisioterapia, nem que não queira. Já contratamos um enfermeiro para cuidar do senhor.

— Ótimo, ganhei uma babá – retrucou Anakin.

— Não fique chateado, é só por algum tempo. Poderia ter sido muito pior, o senhor correu o risco de nunca mais andar.

Anakin fitou-o, Luke tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos, os ombros caídos.

— Você parece estar cansado – disse Anakin.

— Só um pouco – respondeu Luke. – Estou feliz que tenha acordado. Estávamos todos preocupados com o senhor.

— Comigo?... Até a sua mãe?

— Sim, ela também. – Ficou sério. – Leia e eu já estamos sabendo sobre vocês... Ela nos contou.

Anakin fechou e abriu os olhos e a boca para falar, mas o médico entrou no cômodo. Anakin fez uma careta. Queria conversar com Luke a sós e aquele homem estava atrapalhando.

— Fiquei sabendo que o senhor Skywalker acordou finalmente – disse ele.

— É – resmungou Anakin, fitando o médico com ódio.

— Pois bem... – Já estava a par da personalidade do paciente através de seus filhos, mas o homem ficou nervoso com a forma como o outro o encarava. Aclarou a garganta e continuou: – Como se sente?

— É só o que me perguntam, como eu me sinto – retorquiu Anakin.

— Eu sou o seu médico, preciso saber.

— Estou vivo.

— Eh... Dá para notar. – Anakin virou a cara, emburrado, e Luke cobriu a boca, sorrindo.

— Quando irei embora desse lugar? – perguntou ele.

— Quando eu decidir que já está em condições de ir embora – respondeu o doutor Jerjerrod. – Não fique preocupado, senhor Skywalker. O senhor Calrissian foi muito afável em além de ter se desculpado pelo inconveniente, tenha se proposto a arcar com todos os custos pela sua recuperação.

— Calrissian? – perguntou Anakin. – Este é o nome dele, então.

— Sim. Ele esteve aqui no primeiro dia.

— Ainda bem que estava inconsciente.

— Ele é amigo do Han... – Anakin não deixou Luke terminar, interrompeu-o completamente zangado.

— Amigo do Han Solo! Por que eu não estou surpreso? Esse tipo de meliante só pode ter amizades com essa gente mesmo. E a Leia me disse que o ama! Não era isso que eu queria para a minha filha, como ela pode magoar assim seu pobre pai? Leia não está medindo as consequências de se relacionar com aquele desgraçado, ele quer desonrar a minha filha. Não me assustaria se descobrisse que Han pessoalmente combinou com aquele sujeito de me atropelar, para se livrar de mim e...

— Pai, pelo amor de Deus, para! – Luke falou. – O senhor por acaso se ouviu? Pelo visto essa pancada na cabeça foi forte.

— Olha como você fala comigo, ainda sou seu pai!

— Desonrar Leia? Han planejar seu acidente? De onde tirou isso? Foi coincidência Han e Lando serem amigos, ele não conhecia o senhor.

— Coincidência ou não, o fato é que eu quase fui morto por um cretino da laia do seu amigo que você tanto defende!

Novamente o aparelho aumentava o compasso, indicando que os batimentos cardíacos de Anakin estava subindo.

— O senhor – disse o médico – deve se acalma-

— EU ESTOU CALMO! – gritou.

Jerjerrod engoliu em seco e disse, no tom mais firme que conseguia usar naquele momento:

— Se o senhor não se acalmar, eu serei obrigado a lhe dar um sedativo.

— Como um ver-

— Não será necessário, doutor – Luke intrometeu-se, cortando logo o pai antes que ele chamasse Jerjerrod de verme. – Se não for pedir muito, gostaria de conversar a sós com o meu pai.

— Claro, compreendo – respondeu Jerjerrod. – Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar. Com licença.

Luke esperou o médico deixar o quarto e então disse:

— Entendo que odeia sentir-se vulnerável, mas a sua saúde está muito delicada. O senhor sofreu um acidente e tem asma, isso complica mais o seu estado. Se tiver outro ataque de nervos, pode passar mal.

— Eu não tive um ataque de nervos – replicou ele – e não fale comigo como se eu fosse seu filho.

— Pai, por favor! Deixe de ser tão teimoso. Ficamos todos muito preocupados com o senhor. – Suspirou. – Eu principalmente.

Anakin fitou-o. — Você é um bom filho, Luke... Eu nunca fui um bom pai.

— Não diga isso! – rebateu Luke. – O senhor...

— Luke – cortou-o. – Sei o que está tentando fazer. E não. – Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ele não queria chorar diante do filho. – Sua irmã tem razão quando me chama de ditador. Eu passei os últimos vinte anos ditando regras para que vocês dois seguissem, e não me importei com a vontade de vocês, com seus sonhos. Mas tudo que fiz foi porque os amo, e queria o melhor para suas vidas.

— Eu sei, pai... – Luke abaixou a cabeça. – Eu só queria que... tivesse sido diferente.

— Você é muito parecido comigo, Luke – disse Anakin. – Quando olho para você e para suas atitudes, eu me enxergo na sua idade. É por isso que sempre fui tão duro contigo, meu filho. Não queria que sofresse como eu sofri com minhas escolhas erradas.

— Certa vez, um homem sábio me disse que aprendemos com os nossos erros. Que uma criança precisa cair da bicicleta para aprender a ter equilíbrio.

Anakin desviou os olhos de Luke e seus lábios se curvaram para cima minimante, preso em uma lembrança distante. Ele disse aquilo à Luke quando ele tinha seis anos e ganhou sua primeira bicicleta.

— Não podemos mudar o passado – disse ele –, mas podemos fazer diferente de agora em diante. Quero que seja feliz, meu filho. Que realize os seus sonhos e se case com aquela moça bonita.

— Casar?! Não é cedo demais? – perguntou sorrindo.

— Não disse que tinha que ser já – retorquiu Anakin.

Luke decidiu que já era hora de encerrar aquele assunto.

— Pai, eu preciso pedir perdão – disse ele – pelas coisas horríveis que disse ao senhor.

— Não, Luke. Você não precisa me pedir perdão... – ele respondeu. – Eu mereci aquelas palavras.

— Não! Se eu não tivesse saído da casa do Biggs... Se não tivesse saído de casa, o senhor não teria sofrido o acidente.

— Certas coisas são impossíveis de prever – rebateu. – Você não teve culpa. Obi-Wan tinha razão, eu não podia ter atravessado aquela rua sem olhar para os lados.

— Não deixe o Obi-Wan ouvi-lo dizendo isso – Luke falou e Anakin riu. Mas rir o deixou cansado. – Deve descansar – Luke disse ao vê-lo arfar.

— Eu fui atrás de você naquele dia para te pedir perdão, Luke – disse Anakin, rapidamente, como que temendo que mais alguém fosse aparecer, ou que algo acontecesse que o atrapalhasse mais uma vez.

— Pai...

— Você estava certo... Eu fui muito tolo e perdi mais do que eu podia suportar por causa da minha tolice.

Luke chegou mais perto. — Eu já o perdoei.

— Precisava dizer isso... – Anakin respirou mais fundo, controlando os pulmões. – Eu te amo, Luke. Você e sua irmã são meus maiores tesouros.

Luke se levantou e o abraçou. De um jeito estranho, porque não podia de fato apertá-lo e ele estava com os membros engessados, mas Anakin recebeu como um abraço legítimo, pois achou a intensão mais importante que o ato.

— Também o amo, meu pai... Muito.

Luke se afastou, dando mais espaço para o pai respirar. Emoções fortes deixavam Anakin sujeito a uma crise de asma. Sua cirurgia foi ainda mais delicada pelo seu problema respiratório.

— Olha só, vejo que se reconciliaram.

Luke virou a cabeça e achou Obi-Wan parado junto à porta do quarto, sorrindo. Deu alguns passos para dentro e sentou-se na beira da cama de Anakin.

— Não sei com o que estou mais feliz – ele disse. –  Que vocês tenham feito as pazes ou que o Anakin tenha admitido que eu tenho razão pela segunda vez em uma semana.

— Você estava ouvindo a conversa, seu pilantra? – Anakin perguntou. No rosto o sorriso dava lugar a uma carranca.

Obi-Wan riu dele. — Não foi intencional. Estava entrando no quarto, mas vi que estavam tendo um momento particular, então decidi não atrapalhar.

— Sei...

— Por que eu mentiria? – Olhou para Luke. – Sua irmã ligou, ela queria saber como seu pai está. Avisei que ele acordou e que você está com ele.

— Ótimo. – Luke bocejou.

— Vá para casa, Luke – disse Obi-Wan. – Você precisa dormir.

— E me deixar sozinho aqui com você? – perguntou Anakin. – Não, obrigado.

— Não seja egoísta, Anakin! – retrucou Obi-Wan.

— Não estou sendo egoísta, até prefiro ficar sozinho.

— Nossa, muito obrigado, meu caro jovem aprendiz!

— Não me chame desse jeito! Não tenho mais dezoito anos.

— Meu caro aprendiz.

— Obi-Wan, quando eu puder chutar novamente, vou fazer isso na sua bunda.

— Sorte minha que isso vai demorar tanto que você nem vai se lembrar.

— Não duvide de mim, velho idiota!

— Ele está em plena saúde – disse para Luke – como você pode notar.

Luke riu. Obi-Wan e Anakin sempre implicaram um com o outro daquele jeito. Era engraçado, quando não brigavam sério e passavam dias sem se falar.

— Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, tio – respondeu Luke. – Depois vou para casa, estou mesmo cansado.

— Obrigado, filho – falou Anakin.

— Vou pegar um café. – Obi-Wan levantou-se e saiu.

 

***

 

_Oito meses depois._

Anakin Skywalker de fato continuou o mesmo, como Padmé indicou. Na verdade, ele melhorou um pouco, mas sua essência e natureza eram imutáveis. Deveria ser admirado por isso, ele pensava, porque não era volátil e mantinha firme suas crenças e princípios.

Ele e Padmé realmente se separaram. Vinte e três anos de casamento chegaram ao fim, a razão para isso foi o completo desgaste de uma mulher que não tinha mais paciência. Pois por maior que seja a cota de paciência que alguém tenha, ela é finita. Deve-se economizar, portanto. E Padmé lutou até quando não pode mais. Estava cansada.

Com os braços engessados, Anakin só assinou o documento de divórcio depois de cinco meses. Ainda que ele já pudesse escrever três meses e quinze dias depois do acidente. Enrolou o máximo que pode, e ao fim, sentiu-se ridículo.

Que adiantou? Absolutamente nada. Apenas gastou mais tempo e mais paciência. Que pensava que estava fazendo? Aquele não era ele.

Então, o que ele fez quando finalmente entendeu isso, foi dedicar-se inteiramente à fisioterapia. Não pararia até estar completamente renovado.

Arranjaram para ele um cuidador que achava extremamente irritante, cujo nome era Kelson Kanady Solomon Oliver Segundo, o qual, por detestar o nome de nascimento, preferia que todos o chamassem de K-2, ou K, ou somente Kelson. Anakin chamava-o de Oliver Segundo somente para ver o desgosto estampado na cara do cuidador.

Era um homem sarcástico, muito alto, loiro, de olhos azuis, corpo atlético, e estupidamente sincero. No caso dele, Anakin considerava sua sinceridade como defeito, pelo fato dele dizer exatamente  **tudo**  o que pensava, o que já causou muitos momentos desconfortáveis – para ele, deve-se destacar, porque Oliver não se importava com o que os outros pensavam a respeito dele. Principalmente Anakin.

Recuperou-se plenamente, e tomou uma garrafa inteira de vinho do Porto quando se livrou de Kelson. Já estava morando sozinho com cinco meses de fisioterapia, em que Kelson morava com ele – para o seu tormento – por ordem de Leia e Luke, que pagavam o salário do homem, para ajudá-lo com as tarefas que não podia fazer sozinho. Antes disso, morou na casa de Obi-Wan, já que, como Padmé também tinha dito, a casa era dela e ele que tinha que ir embora.

Morava num apartamento modesto no centro da cidade e há poucas quadras de onde Luke morava. Mas passava a maior parte do tempo viajando à trabalho. Voltou a trabalhar depois da recuperação e estava sempre indo à Washington. Vivia com tranquilidade a sua rotina diária de trabalho, estresse e comiseração por sentir tanta falta de Padmé e da antiga vida. Até das rebeldias de Leia ele sentia falta.

Padmé veio visitá-lo, uma vez. Dois meses depois do divórcio. Foi uma visita rápida, para ver como estava. Disse que não era por ele ser seu ex-marido que não podiam ter uma boa relação de amizade. Mas obviamente Anakin estragou isso quando a beijou e a fez sair correndo. Ela ficou estranha com ele por um tempo, mas ele tinha certeza que ela gostou do beijo.

E ele estava certo.

O que não significava que ela ia voltar para ele. Era bom demais para ser verdade, um beijo resolver tudo.

Mas ela bem que queria...

Depois do divórcio, Padmé dedicou-se mais ao seu trabalho e a si mesma. Viajou três vezes à Europa, foi ao Japão e à Índia. Passou uma temporada na Noruega, com os Organa. Depois voltou lá com Leia e Han Solo. Eles ficaram muito felizes ao rever a afilhada e pediram que ela viesse mais vezes e que trouxesse o namorado. Gostaram muito dele, mas Bail não poupou Han da “conversa”.

Particularmente, Han o achou menos duro que Anakin. Ele e Skywalker também conversaram sobre Leia. Enquanto Bail Organa somente o advertiu de que Leia tinha pessoas que a amavam e a protegeriam a qualquer custo, Anakin o ameaçou direta e explicitamente de morte. Mas ele sobreviveu à conversa.

Padmé reabriu o seu estúdio e fez uma exposição de suas obras de arte. Seu quadro mais famoso na exposição foi o da monarca de vestido vermelho e muito elaborado, de penteado ornamentado, postura régia, cujo rosto pálido e olhar intenso, encaravam diretamente quem o observasse. Chamava-se  _A Rainha dos_ _Naboo._  Foi arrematado por um comprador misterioso, que usou o pseudônimo de "Darth Vader". Ele escreveu para ela, dizendo que havia adorado a pintura, que gostava da forma como os lábios da rainha estavam pintados e disse que ela fazia-o lembrar-se de uma mulher que conheceu na juventude.

Ela nunca descobriu quem era o comprador, mas o achou intrigante.

Luke estava muito perto de se tornar um piloto como queria. Sua condição financeira estava melhorando e ele se mudou para uma casa melhor. Convidou Mara para morar com ele e ela aceitou. Viviam juntos, mas não falavam em casamento. Luke tinha medo de que não fosse a vontade dela e que acabasse por afastá-la. Ela parecia muito satisfeita. Pensava que se fizesse o pedido, ela negaria e diria que casamento era só um papel.

Ela era independente, de gênio forte, estudava e trabalhava. Luke a admirava e por vezes perguntava-se como uma mulher como ela apaixonou-se por um cara como ele.

Quando tinham brigas mais sérias, Luke ia para a casa de seu pai e passava alguns dias ali. Ela ligava pedindo para que voltasse, ou, como acontecia na maioria das vezes, ele esperava ela se acalmar e voltava. Eles faziam as pazes, na cama. E tudo voltava ao normal.

Mas e quanto a Han e a Leia?

Bem...

 

***

 

Leia ria, descendo da cama e puxando o lençol azul-claro, cobrindo-se com ele. O quarto era pequeno e um pouco desorganizado; tinha apenas uma cama de casal e um guarda-roupa. A cama estava uma bagunça, e Han, que estava deitado, desceu atrás dela e a seguiu.

Caminhou em direção a cozinha, ainda sorrindo. Quando ela percebeu que ele a seguia, correu dele. Rindo e enrolada no lençol, como se estivessem brincando. Ele a alcançou e a abraçou por trás; ela gritou e acabou soltando o lençol, ficando nua no meio da sala.

— Han!

— Vamos voltar para a cama – sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ele também estava nu.

Han beijar seu pescoço, nuca e ombros não estava fazendo bem ao seu autocontrole. Nem à sua saúde mental. Ele sabia muito bem que aquelas carícias a levavam à loucura e era justamente isso que queria.

— Han, eu estou com fome – ela disse.

— Tenho fome de outra coisa – refutou.

— Por favor.

Ele bufou e a soltou. Ela se abaixou para pegar o lençol e, cobrindo-se, pediu desculpas, correndo para a cozinha.

O apartamento de Han nem era tão pequeno; era confortável, mas ele bem que precisava de uma organização. Ele e Chewie faziam muita bagunça. E por falar neste, estava fora e só voltaria no dia seguinte, pela manhã. Deixando o apartamento à disposição do casal.

Leia achou ingredientes suficientes para preparar dois sanduíches, um para ela e outro para Han.

Ele voltou ao quarto, vestiu uma cueca e trouxe a calcinha dela. Minutos depois eles estavam sentados no sofá de frente para a televisão, assistindo a um  _talk-show_ , comendo sanduíches e semi-nus.

— Teve notícias de Lando? – Leia perguntou.

— Não... Mas qualquer dia ele aparece.

— Hum.

— E o seu pai?

— Em Washington. Acho que volta no final de semana, por quê?

— Ele está diferente depois que se separou da sua mãe. Está mais...

— Chato?

— Ele mesmo.

Ela riu.

— Ele me odeia.

— Você se acostuma.

— Na verdade não me importo.

— E não deve. Meu pai sempre foi daquele jeito.

— Padmé está diferente também. – Ele pegou o controle e mudou de canal até achar um que se interessasse.

— Sim, ela está... Continua gentil e bonita, porém, mais triste. Não gosto de ver minha mãe assim...

Han olhou para ela. — Por que ela não arruma um namorado?

Leia riu, mas não tinha humor. — Ela ainda ama o meu pai – respondeu.

— Tenso... – Virou a cabeça para a tevê.

— O que você faria? – ela perguntou. Han fitou-a outra vez. Franziu o cenho, não compreendendo. – Se estivesse no lugar deles.

— Como assim? – Parou de mudar num canal de filmes, onde  _Blade Runner, O Caçador de Androids_ estava começando.

Leia virou-se para ele. Han a olhou no fundo dos seus olhos, e esperou que ela falasse.

— Como você imagina o seu futuro daqui a vinte anos?

— O mais longe de futuro – respondeu – que eu consigo imaginar é se eu vou conseguir terminar de montar a caixa de marcha daquele  _Palio_  que está na oficina até segunda-feira.

— Não, Han! Eu estou falando de você... da gente.

— Leia, sabe como eu sou. Eu não penso no futuro ou no passado. Eu vivo o agora.

Ela olhou para além dele e continuou:

— Eu sempre procuro pensar no futuro com esperança – ela disse.

— Você faz bem em pensar assim... – Acariciou o seu rosto. – Mas sabe como eu sou, Leia. Eu não crio expectativas para o futuro, nem boas nem más. – Escorou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e olhou para a tevê. – Não tenho tempo para isso.

— Você não se importa com isso – rebateu.

— Não! Não foi isso que eu disse.

— Você nunca se importou com nada...

— Eu só não quero pensar no futuro, não dessa forma!

— Eu fiz uma pergunta simples...

— Leia, vamos começar de novo com isso?

Ela parou. Bufou com raiva e virou a cara. Sempre que ela tentava ter uma conversa séria com Han, acabavam discutindo. Ele nunca queria falar no futuro. Han era demasiado prático. Não procurava pensar tanto nas coisas adiante dele. Ele ia e fazia, improvisando pelo caminho.

— Eu só queria... – ela começou. Mas nunca terminou aquela frase.

Han suspirou e segurou a mão dela. — Desculpa.

— Han, por que você é assim? – ela perguntou.

— Não posso responder essa pergunta. – Beijou-a. – Eu te amo, é tudo que eu sei.

— Han...

— Ninguém sabe do futuro, Leia, mas eu gostaria muito que no meu, eu esteja com você.

Ela o beijou. Abraçou o seu pescoço e as mãos dele abraçaram a cintura dela. Puxou-a para sentar-se no seu colo. Leia era tão leve; ela gostava de seus braços fortes segurando-a. Han apalpou um dos seios nus, com a outra mão, apertou uma das nádega dela. Leia o beijava com mais fervor e desejo a cada instante. Rapidamente eles estavam livres das pequenas peças íntimas que os separam, unindo-se novamente.

Corpos unidos, lábios colados, respirações confundidas. Ela o montou até gozar, e descansou em seu colo, ouvindo o seu coração bater rápido até se acalmar e assumir o ritmo normal. Depois fitou-o, e achou em seu rosto o mesmo sorriso que iluminava a sua face.

— Eu te amo – ela disse.

— Eu sei – ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu e desceu do seu colo, sentando-se ao seu labo e deitando a cabeça no seu ombro. Na televisão,  _Blade Runner_  estava chegando ao fim.

— Esse cara parece com você.

— É, todo mundo diz isso.


	15. A vida precisa de certas clichês

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos, desde que Han e Leia se acertaram na cabine do banheiro. Eu espero que vocês gostem também. 
> 
> Quero agradecer especialmente a @WhoutFitz por ter me ajudado com o primeiro parágrafo - que levou uma manhã inteira para ficar pronto. Valeu, mana! 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Leia sorria para o vestido de sua mãe sobre a cama. Era um sonho se realizando casar-se com o mesmo vestido que sua mãe usou no dia em que se uniu com seu pai em sagrado matrimônio. É tão bonito e gracioso; branco, com decote em “V” que valorizava o busto, cuidadosamente arranjado de rendas antigas, bordados, pérolas, tule e tafetá; as mangas compridas e bordadas sobre o chiffon tão delicado que parece ser transparente. Como também o longo casaco, de mangas mais curtas e folgadas, que passava por cima do vestido de alça de corpete; e nele que estava a calda.

Contudo, ela optou por não usar o véu. Sobre ele foi bem categórica: não gostou dele. Não disse, porém, à Padmé que o achou feio para não magoá-la. Como a cerimônia seria de dia, ela preferiu uma coroa de flores e um penteado simples no lugar do véu bordado com rendas maltesas. Os sapatos também não eram os mesmos, pois as numerações de mãe e filha são diferentes, mas Leia comprou um modelo semelhante.

Ao lado do vestido, na cama, estavam cuidadosamente arrumadas os sapatos e todos os adornos – eram poucos: o anel de noivado, a coroa de flores, uma gargantilha de ouro com pingente de brilhante (presente de casamento dos padrinhos Bail e Breha Organa, que ela fez questão de usar), e os brincos da sua melhor amiga e madrinha, Amilyn Holdo.

Não costumava seguir tradições, mas ali estavam uma coisa velha (o vestido), uma coisa nova (os sapatos), uma coisa azul (o anel) e uma coisa emprestada (os brincos).

Fitava tudo aquilo completamente emocionada. Abraçou o próprio corpo e sentiu-se acolhida quando os braços de Amilyn, ao seu lado, envolveram-na.

— Nem pense em chorar e borrar a maquiagem que eu fiz – ela disse.

Leia sorriu e respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas. Olhou para a amiga. Estava bonita como nunca, usando um vestido roxo escuro, longo, de mangas compridas e gola alta, recortado nos ombros. O cabelo violeta impecável como sempre, com leves ondas e um enfeite na parte posterior da cabeça que lembrava uma aréola prateada.

— Você está tão bonita – disse Leia.

— Não mais do que você quando subir naquele altar – respondeu Amilyn.

Leia olhou para o outro lado do quarto, onde havia um espelho, e observou-se por um instante ao lado da amiga; Amilyn já arrumada e ela usando um roupão branco, mas com a maquiagem e o penteado já prontos.

— Está feliz? – Amilyn perguntou.

— Muito.

— Também estou tão feliz por você, minha querida.

— Obrigada. – Abraçaram-se.

— Mas... – Holdo afastou-se do abraço. – Eu ainda tenho um presente para você.

— Presente?

Amilyn deu alguns passos até a penteadeira e pegou uma caixa branca com laço vermelho dentro de uma gaveta. Voltou e entregou para Leia.

— Amy, você não precisava...

— Meu presente é muito especial e eu não aceito não como resposta – redarguiu ela. – Quis te entregar agora, nesse momento e quando estivéssemos sozinhas.

— Fiquei curiosa agora – Leia falou, abrindo a caixa.

— E então?

Leia arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com a mão. Olhou para Holdo, depois para a caixa. Da caixa para Amilyn novamente, que riu.

— Quero que coloque antes de vestir o vestido – Holdo disse.

— Amilyn, eu... Não posso colocar isso, eu...

— Ora, por quê não? Não vai dizer que está com vergonha? – Leia olhou para o presente novamente, analisando as possibilidades ao vestir aquilo.

— Eu nunca usei um espartilho... – Leia disse, tirando a peça da caixa. Era branco, com fitas de cetim na mesma cor e um bordado floral vermelho. Romântico e sexy, ela classificou.

— É um pouco desconfortável no início – disse Amy –, mas você não precisa apertar tanto, já que é bem magrinha.

— Bem... Acho que vai combinar com a lingerie que eu comprei...

— Eu escolhi pensando justamente nela – Amilyn respondeu, rindo.

Tinham feito compras juntas, uma semana antes, porque Leia não queria ir sozinha e Holdo era a única em quem ela confiava. Não sabia ao certo se estava arrependida ou não, pois a amiga tinha um gosto por roupas de baixo muito... peculiar. De cada cinco peças que Amilyn a convenceu a comprar, quatro só podiam ser usadas unicamente em momentos mais íntimos.

Mas ela não é mais a Leia virgem de dois anos atrás. Muitas coisas aconteceram desde a reconciliação com Han até hoje, o dia em que se casavam. E nesse tempo, Leia e Han ficaram íntimos. Agora, mais velha, com vinte e um anos, tinha bem mais maturidade sexual do antes. A Leia de dezenove anos jamais usaria aquele conjunto de sutiã e calcinha rendada, com cinta-liga e meia 7/8, que estava embaixo daquele roupão, e um espartilho sexy menos ainda. Agora, via naquilo uma forma de apimentar a relação com seu noivo.

— Acho que o Han vai gostar – Leia disse, imaginando a cara que Han faria quando a visse.

— Minha querida, tenho certeza que ele ficará sem folego – Holdo replicou.

Colocou o espartilho. Holdo a ajudou com as fitas na parte de trás, enquanto ela encaixava cada grampo na parte da frente. Mas ao encarar-se diante do espelho, foi inevitável não enrubescer. Particularmente, não achava nada em si extraordinário. Achava-se uma coisinha pequena, baixa, de rosto muito redondo e olhos grandes. Contudo, vendo-se vestida daquela forma no espelho, com as curvas ressaltadas e cintura bem marcada no espartilho e maquiada, achou-se realmente muito linda, até sexy.

— Que loucura! – ela sorriu.

— Agora apresse-se, Leia! O casamento é daqui a pouco – disse Holdo.

Han abriu a porta quando ela vestia o roupão novamente. Amilyn deu um grito de protesto.

— Você não pode estar aqui! – Colocou-se de modo que ocultasse o vestido estendido na cama.

— Ah, desculpe. – Virou as costas. – Eu não vi nada.

— Sorte que ela não estava vestida ainda. Dá azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento.

— Mas que bobagem – disse Han. – Já vi a Leia uma porção de vezes nos últimos dois anos.

— Eu quis dizer vestida de noiva, imbecil!

— Parem, por favor – Leia falou. – Han não viu o vestido.

— Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? – Amy perguntou irritada. – Deveria estar lá embaixo.

— Eu preciso falar com a Leia... Antes do casamento.

— Não vai desistir agora, ou vai? – Amilyn indagou.

— Não, por incrível que pareça. E olha que oportunidade não me faltou.

— Han!

— Estou brincando, princesa.

Holdo então notou que Han segurava uma caixa numa das mãos. Preta, tamanho médio, mais comprida que larga. Ela imediatamente pensou que ele estava ali por aquilo.

— Pelo visto não fui a única – disse ela – a deixar para entregar o presente de casamento em cima da hora.

— É – Han respondeu. – Exatamente. O meu presente.

— Sim, o presente. – Leia falou, neutra. Ela já sabia que ele viria e do que se tratava. Sinceramente não ligava para tradições, mas já que já que tinha topado fazer uma com as coisas que usaria no casamento, não custava nada também não deixar o muito em breve marido não ver o vestido até estarem no altar.

— Vou falar com ele no quarto do Luke – ela anunciou. – Eu não demoro.

— Sei... – Amilyn tentou não sorrir, mas não pôde evitar. – Tente não bagunçar o cabelo ou borrar a maquiagem.

Han ainda estava de costas, voltado para a porta por onde tinha entrado, mas abriu um sorriso faceiro, que as mulheres ali não podiam ver.

— Céus! Eu só vou conversar com ele, isso é importante. Não vou demorar.

— Então não se atrase – Holdo falou –, o casamento vai começar em uma hora.

— Acho que eu também tenho direito de me atrasar – Leia replicou. – Tem uma tradição sobre isso também, estou certa?

Amilyn abanou a cabeça e fez um gesto com a mão para que fossem logo.

— Ok. Está bem.

Leia deixou o seu quarto e Han a seguiu logo atrás. Poucos metros até o quarto de Luke, que não era usado desde que o rapaz foi embora de casa. Permanecia da mesma forma como o antigo dono deixou. Os mesmos pôsteres de banda, mesmos móveis; até algumas roupas que Luke não levou ainda estavam ali.

Leia trancou a porta. Ela sabia muito bem pelo que Han veio. O que ele trouxe nunca se tratou de um presente, mas algo que eles haviam combinado há semanas.

— Você tem certeza que quer isso? – Han perguntou. – Vou entender se não quiser...

— Eu quero – interrompeu-o. – Não vou negar que estou nervosa. A casa cheia de parentes também não contribui, mas... Isso é excitante.

Han entregou a caixa, com aquele sorriso torto que, dependendo da ocasião, Leia odiava ou amava.

— É maior do que eu imaginava – ela disse. Han mordeu o lábio inferior. Teria exagerado? – Isso vai ser divertido.

Ambos sorriram.

— Tudo bem então?

— Sim.

Beijou-o e encaminhou-se para o banheiro do quarto de Luke, mas Han a segurou.

— Espere.

— Algum problema?

— Tem um. – Leia encarou-o esperando pela resposta. – Eu sinto a sua falta.

Ela foi até ele, deixando a caixa em cima da antiga cômoda do irmão. Entendia perfeitamente ao que Han se referia. Com os preparativos para casamento, mal tinham tempo para eles mesmos; todos os pequenos momentos que passaram juntos nesse último mês foram momentos roubados. Eles aprenderam a “escapar” das obrigações para ficarem a sós.

Leia o beijou. Han a segurou pela cintura e puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. Ela abriu mais os lábios e sentiu a língua dele avançar e tocar a sua. Sentiu o gosto dos bem-casados¹, e sorriu contra seus lábios imaginando que Han deve ter furtando alguns docinhos do  _buffet._

— Estou ficando louco com você ainda usando esse roupão – ele disse.

— Posso tirá-lo, se for o seu desejo – ela provocou.

— É mesmo? – ele perguntou, irônico. – Você não tem que pôr o seu vestido?

Leia riu. Eles gostavam daquele jogo de palavras.

— Na verdade eu tenho – respondeu, entrando no jogo. – Mas posso me atrasar um pouco.

— É deselegante se atrasar para um casamento.

— Sou a noiva, sou a exceção.

— Seu noivo não se importa se eu tirar isso? – Desatou o nó que fechava o roupão.

— Não posso responder por ele, mas aposto que não.

Ele abriu-o e deixou-o cair ao chão. Fitou-a de cima a baixo, boquiaberto.

— Caramba!

Leia corou levemente. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os enquanto abria também o sorriso.

— Você é linda, Leia – disse, fazendo-a sorrir mais ainda. – Linda!

O olhar dele queimava em sua pele, fazia sua intimidade umedecer. Ela percebeu o quanto sentia a sua falta também.

Han segurou sua nuca e puxou-a para beijá-la com fervor. Dos lábios desceu até o pescoço. Osculou, mordeu e lambeu, sorvendo o gosto da sua pele, um gosto que conhecia, sentindo o perfume oriental que ela usava, percorrendo cada centímetro de pele já decorado.

Ela gemia o seu nome. Desesperadamente procurava pela fivela do cinto. Achando-a, abriu a fivela com as mãos trêmulas, partindo para o fecho da calça.

Han parou suas carícias para ajudá-la. Lembrou-se então porque odiava tanto aquelas roupas. Por ele, ia no cartório com ela, assinava aquele maldito papel e pronto! Casados! Leia não compartilhava de tanto radicalismo, mas também queria algo simples, somente para a família e amigos próximos, mas a mãe, a madrinha e a melhor amiga trataram de estragar tudo. Han sabia lidar com motores de carro, não com ternos e smokings. Sua forma de se vestir era simples e despojada. Tão tal que o terno dele foi Leia que escolheu.

Ele não tirou a roupa. Não daria tempo. Tirou somente o blazer e a gravata, e abriu o zíper da calça, abaixando-a o suficiente para liberar o seu membro já ereto. Ela despiu-se do sutiã e da calcinha, mas manteve o espartilho e disse para Han que ele era complicado de colocar. Ele não se queixou, gostou muito da ideia de tê-la com aquela peça escolhida especialmente para que ele a visse usando-o e para contemplá-la, como fazia agora.

Han os conduz até a cama. É estranho fazer amor na cama do próprio irmão, mas ela tenta se consolar pensando que não é mais a cama dele, que ele não dorme ali há muito tempo. Ainda assim, é como se estivessem invadindo a sua privacidade.

Han percebe a sua tensão e, como se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos, diz:

— Não se preocupe, amor. – Ele acaricia o seu rosto. – Seu irmão não mora mais aqui, lembra?

— Sim... Mas...

— Ele não vai saber e tampouco se incomodar.

— Tem razão. Desculpa...

Ele a calou com um beijo. Recomeçou as carícias e só as tornou mais ousadas quando sentiu que ela havia relaxado.

— Han...

— Linda – ele tornou a dizer. Sua voz está mais baixo e mais grave; causa arrepios na pele da mulher. Ele a observa antes de se reclinar sobre ela. – Linda e gostosa.

Entrelaça as mãos na nuca dele e o beija como se toda a sua vida dependesse disso. Envolve as pernas dele com as pernas e rebola o quadril, tocando intimidade contra intimidade. Ele movimenta o seu quadril para frente e para trás, o membro quente e duro deslizando entre os grandes lábios e sobre o clitóris inchado e negligenciado.

— Por favor... – suplicou, e era tudo que ele queria ouvir.

Penetrou-a, os dois gemem juntos quando unem suas carnes. Ele se move depressa, suas entocadas são fortes e vão fundo. Leia, por sua vez, movimenta o quadril para acertar um ritmo com ele, agarra seus ombros e crava as unhas ali, fazendo-o gemer.

Ele a toca, a provoca, a beija. Amar Leia era sua maior necessidade, ele sentia tanta falta dela. Precisava senti-la por completo, sentir seu coração bater forte e rápido junto ao seu.

Eles suam, arfam, o fôlego se esgota. Leia tem certeza que seu penteado está arruinado. Mas ela não se importa.

Han se afasta só o suficiente para colocar uma das pernas dela sobre seu ombro; continua metendo firme dentro dela, com mais força e rapidez. Os peitos dela balançam e é uma das visões mais lindas que ele já teve. Eles gemem o nome um do outro, pronunciam algumas frases curtas, beijam-se, e até se esquecem que estão todos esperando por eles. Lá embaixo, todos os parentes e amigos aguardando o casamento, e eles estão aqui fazendo amor.

Leia está chegando ao pico de um clímax, mas Han vai vir antes dela naquele ritmo. Foi impossível se conter e ele se derrama dentro dela. No entanto, não satisfeito em não dar prazer a ela também, se abaixa imediatamente, e usa a língua para fazê-la chegar lá; o clitóris é sugado e lambido. Concentra-se naquela carícia obscena. Ela agarra os lençóis, e não demora muito para o orgasmo vir junto com um grito.

Quem estivesse passando pelo corredor teria ouvido.

Han se deita ao seu lado, fecha os olhos, tenta controlar a respiração. Logo ele vai ter que ir, e dói só de pensar em se separar dela agora. Não demora e eles decidem abandonar aquele estado de procrastinação. Terão muito tempo para ficarem juntinhos depois de casados.

Han a ajuda com o fecho do sutiã. Ele também se arruma e Leia dá o nó na sua gravata. Arrumam-se novamente, mas se fossem vistos por qualquer pessoa provida de inteligência, ficaria óbvio o que haviam feito.

Antes de deixar o quarto, Leia vai ao banheiro. Felizmente, a empregada limpa o banheiro de Luke semanalmente, permitindo que Leia pudesse fazer sua higiene. Estava peganhenta e com esperma escorrendo pelas pernas. Viu no espelho que seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado. Por Deus! Teria que arrumá-lo novamente. Antes de sair, ela não se esquece do que está na caixa.

 

[...]

 

Anthony está gritando algumas ordens aos empregados do  _buffet_. A senhora Padmé e a senhorita Leia contam com ele para tudo seja perfeito.

Flores, champanhe, espumantes, bem-casados, o bolo. Tudo em seu devido lugar.

É tanta coisa que ele deseja que quando Luke se casar, resolva fazer seus votos em um luau à beira-mar, vestindo calça branca, camisa da mesma cor e descalço. Ou simplesmente algo mais simples do que Breha Organa, Padmé Amidala e Amilyn Holdo arquitetaram.

Sobe as escadas para uma última conferida em como a noiva está ficando. Dessa parte ele não se priva. Leia sempre foi a sua predileta entre os gêmeos, e ele praticamente a criou. Vê-la se casar é o momento mais importante da sua vida.

Quase chegando ao quarto onde a moça se apruma, ele estranha ao ver Han Solo deixando o antigo quarto de Luke.

— Han Solo! – ele exclama. Han revira os olhos. – O senhor deveria estar lá embaixo.

— Já sei, não precisa me dizer.

— Posso indagar por que estava no quarto do...

Ele não termina a frase, pois Leia sai e fecha a porta do quarto atrás dela. Ela está vestindo um roupão e fica nervosa e vermelha ao ver Anthony. Han, por sua vez, está sério e indiferente.

— Senhorita... – ele consegue murmurar.

— Anthony! – ela olha para Han, ele não parece preocupado. Até enfia as mãos nos bolsos. – Eu... – Recompõe a postura e fala com Han: – Eu já vou, querido. – Beija-o.

— Te vejo no altar – ele diz, e sorri. Beija a sua testa. – Eu te amo.

— Eu sei. – Ela sorri ao vê-lo ir embora.

Lembra-se de que Anthony ainda está ali e olha para ele. Seu rosto ainda é de choque e descrença.

— Tire do seu rosto essa expressão de assombro, Anthony – ela ordenou. Afastando-se, vai para o seu quarto.

— Certamente... Vou tentar... De assombro?

 

***

 

Depois de muitos minutos de observação e após ter certeza que ela sabia do olhar dele sobre si, Lando Calrissian decidiu finalmente se aproximar. Não tinha visto a noiva ainda, mas ela era, para ele, a mulher mais bonita da festa.

Nunca tinha visto tal mulher, e ela possui de fato um aspecto estrangeiro. A pele cor de caramelo, com algumas tatuagens tribais pintadas na pele de seus braços e mãos também. Cabelos escuros e crespos, com  _dreadlocks_ cujas pontas eram azuladas; uma das mechas da frente possuía contas coloridas. As roupas e adornos atestavam ainda mais que vinha de algum país africano, porém, precisaria confirmar. Mas ao vê-la usar um inglês tão fluente enquanto conversava com os pais da noiva e o amigo da família, Kenobi, perguntou-se qual a história daquela mulher. E antes de obter a resposta, já tinha certeza que era fascinante.

Esperou que ela ficasse sozinha, e assim, desembaraçadamente, sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela olhou-o pelo canto do olho, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Parecia muito mais interessada na decoração. Flores brancas, luzes amareladas e pétalas vermelhas formando um tapete por onde a noiva faria sua entrada. As cadeiras brancas e simplistas para exatamente cinquenta pessoas – os noivos queriam bem menos, na verdade.

O casamento acontecia no jardim da mansão da família.

Lando não tirava os olhos dela. Era mais bonita de perto. Ele reparou nas pequenas rugas ao redor dos olhos e na testa, levemente coberta pela pouca maquiagem. Era uma mulher madura, mais velha que ele, e incrivelmente bela.

— Muito prazer, eu sou Lando Calrissian – apresentou-se.

— Olá – respondeu a mulher.

— Eu disse o meu nome, não seria uma descortesia não me dizer o seu?

Ela fitou-o. — Perdão. Sou Ahsoka Tano.

— Ahsoka... – disse, apreciando a sonoridade da palavra em sua voz. – Que belo nome. Combina perfeitamente com a dona.

— Obrigada, eu acho.

— Você é alguma prima dos gêmeos Skywalker? – ele perguntou, intencionalmente com o objetivo de agradar. Afinal, qual mulher não gosta de ouvir que aparenta ser mais nova?

— Prima? – riu-se. – Acho que “tia de consideração” seria um termo mais apropriado.

— Tia? Não pode estar falando sério – disse ele. – Com esse rostinho? Mas quantos anos você tem, afinal?

— Não espere que eu vá dizer a minha idade – ela respondeu e voltou a observar a decoração.

— Vou chutar 32.

— Digamos que eu tenho mais de 32 e menos de 45.

— Idade é só um número, é o que dizem – ele disse sorrindo.

Ahsoka não demonstrou reação alguma com o seu comentário. Ela agora é diferente de quando a observava conversando com os outros. É séria, fechada, discreta. Um tanto indiferente, mas Lando não pensa que ela é indiferente à ele, e sim que, (1) ela seja assim mesmo e que só se “solte” com os amigos e pessoas de confiança – que neste caso não se enquadra a ele, pois acabam de se conhecer –, ou (2) esteja se fazendo de difícil.

— Eu conheci Luke e Leia através de Han – ele disse como se ela tivesse perguntado. – No começo não nos damos muito bem, porque... eu fui o cara que “atropelou” – e fez sinais de aspas no ar com os dedos – o senhor Anakin. Mas foi um acidente, eu juro. Mas hoje isso são águas passadas. Anakin ainda não gosta de mim, mas... – deu uma risadinha. – Enfim, sabe como ele é. A boa notícia é que eu e seus filhos somos amigos hoje.

— Interessante.

Lando mordeu o lábio, nervoso. Sabia que, geralmente, quando uma mulher diz “interessante”, é porque ela quer dizer exatamente o contrário. Ok, a tentativa de puxar assunto foi um fracasso, mas ele não pode desistir. É melhor deixá-la conduzir a conversa. Sim, isso é uma atitude inteligente. Mulheres gostam de falar, e mais que isso, gostam de ser ouvidas.

— Desculpe perguntar, mas é que estou realmente curioso com isso. – Outra vez ela olhou para ele. Sentiu-se mais motivado. Olhar para ele significava que estava prestando atenção. – Você não é daqui, não é? Digo, desse país.

— Não – respondeu Ahsoka. – Meu país natal é Shili¹. – Voltou a olhar para frente, onde os músicos organizavam-se e onde a cerimonialista conversava com Amilyn Holdo.

— Ah! Shili, claro! – ele disse. Cruzou os braços. – É onde você mora.

— Eu moro em muitos lugares.

— Viaja bastante e fica em muitos lugares. – Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso agora. – Eu também! Que incrível, temos algo em comum.

— Hum.

Lando sorriu outra vez. — Você é a mulher mais bonita dessa festa, já te disseram isso?

— Não, mas já me elogiaram de outras formas hoje.

— E qual foi a sua favorita? – Não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

 — Talvez a sua, mas acho incorreto competir com a noiva – respondeu indiferentemente.

— A noiva terá todos os olhos voltados para si hoje, mas os meus estarão unicamente em você.

Ahsoka remexeu-se inquieta no assento.

— Estava pensando se, depois que o casamento acabar, você poderia me dar o número do seu telefone. Sabe, a gente pode bater um papo, tomar uns drinks...

— Não estou interessada – cortou-o.

— Talvez devesse fazer o teste, posso ser uma ótima companhia para uma mulher como você.

— Não, obrigada.

— Assim, na lata?

— Sim. – Acrescentou em seguida: – Você não faz meu tipo.

— É uma pena... – Levantou-se. – Não sabe o que está perdendo.

Ele e seu orgulho ferido retiraram-se dali e foram se sentar ao lado de Luke Skywalker e Mara Jade.

 

[...]

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi estava conversando com Anakin Skywalker e Padmé Naberrie do outro lado, perto da entrada da casa. Depois do divórcio, ela voltou a usar o nome de solteira. De certa forma, esta é a primeira vez em que eles têm uma conversa comum e amigável desde que se separaram. É bom, Padmé pensa, falarem sobre as coisas do casamento de Leia e de como Luke está crescendo cada vez mais como piloto, ganhando respeito, destaque e reconhecimento dentro da  _Fórmula 1_ , como também na mídia; sobre Ahsoka e os velhos tempos, ignorando a parte concernente a eles dois.

Casamentos podem acabar, mas os filhos são para sempre e as amizades em comum devem ser mantidas. É o que ambos concordam.

A presença de Obi-Wan, e antes de Ahsoka, também contribuem para que eles mantenham essa postura. Estão ali por Leia, unicamente. Ainda que Anakin continue não gostando da ideia de Leia se casar com aquele mecânico. Ele está bastante disposto a fazer o papel de sogro que atazana a vida do genro. Mas isso todos já esperavam.

— Eu não acredito que Solo teve a ousadia de convidar aquele Calrissian para o casamento da minha filha – ele disse, vendo Lando afastar-se de Ahsoka.

— Ora! – disse Obi-Wan. – É amigo dele.

— “Amigo.” – falou com certo desprezo. – Não me surpreende vindo dele. É claro que Han Solo teria esse tipo de amizade.

— Anakin, por favor! – falou Padmé. – Será que você não tem jeito? – Ela balançou a cabeça e Anakin a fitou. Era involuntário; vez em outra, nos últimos dois anos, Padmé soltava que ele não mudava, que não tinha jeito. E ele se lembrava que foi por isso que seu casamento acabou. – Nunca vai perdoar Lando?

— Desculpe, milady – redarguiu; a voz carregada de ironia. – Não sabia que se importava tanto com os amigos do  _seu_  genro. Eu sinto muito.

Padmé apenas bufou e deu as costas. Entrou na casa e subiu para ver a filha. Anakin abriu os braços e perguntou:

— O que eu fiz?

— Ainda pergunta? – Obi-Wan questionou. – Estavam indo tão bem, Anakin! Ela estava aqui, conversando com você numa boa e eu achei por um segundo que fosse o primeiro passo para uma reaproximação. Por que você sempre estraga tudo?

— Eu que sempre estrago tudo? – indagou. – Padmé esfrega na minha cara que “não mudo” sempre que pode e a culpa é minha? Ela provoca.

— Eu não sei porque eu ainda discuto com você. – Obi-Wan virou-se, meteu as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou para o jardim. Anakin seguiu-o.

— Fiz tudo que eu pude por ela, mas não foi o suficiente.

— Nisso eu concordo. – Parou e encarou o amigo. – Anakin, eu conheço você desde que era um garoto, eu conheço você tão bem quanto a Padmé, arrisco dizer, e eu sei que você poderia sim ter se esforçado mais. Não fez por orgulho.

— Não, Obi-Wan – rebateu. – Está enganado. Eu me esforcei, dobrei o meu maldito orgulho tantas vezes e de formas que eu não esperava jamais que fosse fazer; porque não imaginava que fosse chegar a esse ponto. Mas sabe por que não deu certo? Porque eu sou assim, não posso mudar a minha natureza. – Abaixou a cabeça, soltando ar pelas narinas, tristonho.

Obi-Wan tocou o seu ombro. — Ainda a ama, não é? – Skywalker não respondeu. Mas não era necessário. – Ela o ama também, Anakin. Talvez haja esperança para vocês ainda.

— Por que devo acreditar nisso? Já é tarde demais para nós.

— Não se apresse, meu amigo. Amanhã pode acontecer tudo, inclusive nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Casadinho ou bem-casado é um doce popular no Brasil, principalmente nas festas de casamento.   
> ² Shili é o planeta natal da Ahsoka no cânone de Star Wars. Aqui virou um país. 
> 
> Será que é mesmo tarde demais para Anakin e Padmé? Será que o Lando toma jeito? O Anthony vai conseguir tirar a expressão de assombro da cara? O que será que o Han deu para Leia?   
> Não percam o próximos capítulos de Engano! 
> 
> Se você está curtindo essa fanfic, considere deixar um favorito e um comentário. Compartilhe com os seus amigos!   
> Beijos de luz!


	16. Laços

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero pedir desculpas, e também agradecer pela paciência.   
> Não deixem de ler até o final, por favor. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Chewbacca caminhava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Já fazia um tempo que Han tinha saído e ainda não tinha retornado. Já estava quase na hora e ele deveria estar ali. Tinha dito que precisava entregar uma coisa para Leia e saiu. “Por que deixa tudo para última hora?”, Chewie pensou e grunhiu irritado. Esperava que Han fosse tomar juízo quando se casasse, mas pelo visto foi um engano.

Minutos depois Han chegou, abotoando os punhos da camisa. Não gostava de usar aquele terno, mas depois de tantas pessoas terem-no elogiado naquele dia, começava a acreditar que estava de fato muito bonito. Penteou os cabelos com os dedos, deixando-o lindamente desarrumados. Chewbacca veio até ele. Estava também usando um belo terno, estava arrumando e perfumado, mas nem o casamento de Han o fez cortar o cabelo e barbear-se. Parecia um hippie obrigado a usar um terno.

“Por que você demorou tanto?” – ele perguntou, em linguagem de sinais.

— Eu estava no banheiro.

“Quarenta minutos no banheiro? Sério isso?”

— Você nunca ouviu falar de pessoas que ficam com dor de barriga quando estão nervosas? – Han questionou. – Estou me casando, amigo. Claro que estou nervoso... Deus do céu, estou me casando, Chewie! Não consigo acreditar nisso ainda.

“Mudando de assunto para não me contar a verdade” balança a cabeça “Você não tem jeito, Han Solo...”

— Não sei do que está falando.

“Você disse que foi falar com Leia, que tinha algo para entregar a ela.”

— Eu entreguei, depois fui ao banheiro – respondeu simplesmente. Sorriu e apertou a mão de alguns convidados que vinham cumprimentá-lo. – Obrigado... Fiquem à vontade... Oh, sim, só um pouco nervoso, sabe como é... Obrigado.

“Han, você não me engana.” – Chewie disse, quando ficaram sozinhos de novo.

— Quer parar? – Completou em sinais: – “Alguém pode ler suas mãos.”

 

***

 

No quarto de Leia, era uma confusão só. Todos estavam impacientes e ansiosos. Menos a noiva. Ela estava nervosa, sim, mas sua mãe, madrinha e Amilyn estavam mais. O penteado no cabelo de Leia, além de todo desarrumado, não ficou bem com a coroa de flores, então, em cima da hora, decidiram mudá-lo. Ela até insistiu que poderia ir com os cabelos soltos, mas não a atenderam.

Achou uma bobagem estarem tão nervosas apenas porque “um penteado não ficou bonito”. No entanto, estava lidando com três mulheres obcecadas em tornar o seu casamento perfeito, e ela era minoria ali.

Então Breha estava fazendo uma trança elaborada no cabelo da afilhada e colocando pequenas flores ao longo da cabeleira. Seu cabelo estava mais comprido depois de dois anos, porém Leia ainda acha impressionante que Breha tenha trazido um aplique de cabelo consigo. “Pressentimento”, tinha dito ela. Leia estava louca para que acabassem logo. Ouvia um zumbido em seus ouvidos, apertava as pernas bem juntas e controlava a respiração. Sentia uma agonia crescente e quanto mais demorava para sair daquele quarto, mais nervosa ficava para que não desmoronasse ali, diante da mãe, da madrinha e de Amilyn. Se bem que com Amilyn ela nem se importa.

— Está linda, filha – disse Breha.

— Só falta uma coisa – disse Amilyn, entregando-lhe o buquê de gipsófila¹, que combinava com a coroa – agora o penteado combinava – feita também com as mesmas flores: mosquitinhos e margaridas.

— Oh, meu Deus, eu vou chorar – Padmé disse. Foi abraçada por Breha. – Olhe Breha, nossa menina vai casar e está tão linda.

— Mamãe, não chore, por favor.

Breha tomou a mão de Leia e de Padmé e as três deram as mãos.

— Eu desejo a você toda a felicidade do mundo – ela disse. Seus olhos castanho-claros brilhavam e ardiam com as lágrimas que se segurava para não derramar. – Você é a filha que eu não pude ter, minha querida, sabe disso, não é? – Nessa altura, Leia não aguentou e derramou uma lágrima, que foi secada por Padmé. – Han é um homem de sorte.

As três abraçaram-se.

— Está na hora – disse Amilyn.

Anakin bateu na porta do quarto e entrou. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, extasiado.

— Nunca imaginei que você pudesse ficar mais bonita do que já é – disse para a filha.

Leia riu. — Obrigada.

— Vamos?

 

***

 

O casamento atrasou quase uma hora. E Han, mesmo impaciente, sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa. Mas quando Leia pisou no tapete feito de pétalas vermelhas, ele se esqueceu de tudo que estava acontecendo e seus olhos fixaram-se na mulher que vinha em sua direção. Estava mais deslumbrante que em seus mais lindos sonhos. Tão perfeita como um anjo.

Ela estava linda de uma forma como nunca viu antes. E tão logo lembrou-se de mais cedo, quando foi até ela e sorriu maliciosamente. Leia percebeu e lançou um olhar furioso nele. Quando pegou em sua mão, quando Anakin a entregou no altar, notou que ela tremia. Tudo bem, ele também está tremendo um pouco. Não é todo dia que se casa com o amor da sua vida.

— Você está linda – ele sussurrou e Leia sorriu, acalmando-se apesar de tudo.

Estavam todos aos seus lugares. Os convidados em seus assentos, padrinhos próximos ao altar, a juíza que oficializará a união, as testemunhas, a mãe da noiva chorando, o pai ao seu lado feliz pela filha embora ainda quisesse matar o noivo, a música tocando. Esta última havia começado nos acordes da marcha nupcial, durante a entrada da noiva, mas em certo ponto mudou para outra música. Uma que fez Anakin e Padmé fitarem-se de olhos arregalados e lábios entreabertos.

A segunda música, que começou a tocar exatamente quando a noiva chegou ao altar, era conhecida pelos dois.  _Across The Stars_ , a música deles, sendo a música do casamento da filha. Com certeza Leia a escolheu pela nostalgia, e por ser realmente tão maravilhosa, mas foi um golpe certeiro nos pais.

Despertou tantas lembranças... Padmé ficou ainda mais emocionada e, o ex-marido, de braço dado com a filha, a segundos de entregá-la a Han, olhou para Leia, e, numa rápida troca de olhares com ela, soube que tinha sido de propósito. Quando se afastou e posicionou-se ao lado de Padmé, onde deveria ficar ao longo da cerimônia, olhou para Luke. Então se deu conta que ambos os filhos estavam por trás daquilo.

Qual o plano deles? Reaproximar os pais com uma música nostálgica? Talvez funcionasse... Durante quase toda a cerimônia, eles trocaram olhares. Ele sentia o seu perfume adocicado; queria tocar a sua mão, segurá-la durante o casamento. Mas conteve-se. Com Padmé era da mesma forma.

A canção diminuiu de volume e ficou apenas o violão e o violino tocando-a durante o restante da cerimônia.

Cada palavra, cada atitude, cada olhar que os noivos trocavam, faziam Padmé enxergar a si mesma no lugar da filha e Anakin no lugar de Han. Era como se estivesse assistindo ao filme do próprio casamento, há vinte e cinco anos.

Luke sussurrou no ouvido de Obi-Wan:

— Parece que a Leia estava certa sobre a música.

— Tenho essa impressão também – respondeu Obi-Wan, contente.

— É tão difícil acreditar que se separaram – disse Ahsoka.

— Mas nunca deixaram de amar – Luke disse.

— Isto é evidente – concordou Ahsoka.

— Seus pais formam um belo casal – opinou Mara Jade. – Tenho certeza que foram feitos um para o outro.

— Odeio casamentos – disse Lando. – São longos e chatos.

— Não pensa em se casar algum dia, Lando? – perguntou Luke.

— Olha bem na minha cara e vê se eu faço o tipo que se casa? – Ele bufa. – Penso somente em sair com alguém depois dessa festa, mas já levei fora da madrinha da noiva, da tia da noiva, da dama de honra da noiva e de uma garota do  _buffet._

Luke abriu a boca para protestar sobre Lando ter acabado de revelar que deu em cima da sua madrinha, contudo Obi-Wan ordenou que fizessem silêncio.

No altar, Leia estava de mãos dadas com Han. Eles trocavam olhares e sorrisos a todo momento. No entanto ambos estava torcendo para o casamento acabar logo. A cerimonialista fazia um longo e emocionante discurso sobre o amor e sobre a importância da família e do matrimônio. A voz dela era chata e se Han tivesse ouvido o que Lando disse sobre casamentos serem longos e chatos, ele teria concordado. Entretanto, era o seu casamento, e ele concordava sobre todo o resto, exceto sobre a mulher ao seu lado. Ela era a coisa mais linda do universo e ele tinha sorte de uma pessoa como ela amá-lo.

Um sorriso faceiro brotou em seus lábios quando se lembrou do amor que fizeram mais cedo, no antigo quarto de Luke. Sutilmente, ele levou a mão ao bolso. Em seguida observou com um prazer secreto Leia suspirar e fechar os olhos.

— Você está bem? – Han sussurrou a pergunta.

Ela olhou para ele apenas para encontrá-lo sorrindo.

— Estou bem!...

— ...O amor é mais que um sentimento, é um caminho a ser trilhado por duas almas que decidem se entrelaçar... – discursava Mon Mothma.

Leia não prestava muita atenção. Estava difícil conseguir respirar direito ali. Felizmente estavam em um ambiente aberto, do contrário não saberia o que aconteceria. Ela estava vermelha e transpirando. Lutava para manter os olhos abertos.

Aquele era para ser o momento em que ela deveria admitir que estava arrependida daquela brincadeira, porém, ela não estava. Ela só tinha que se controlar mais um pouco. Esperava que Mothma não se estendesse tanto, mas a mulher estava discursando sem parar.

— ...Assim, o que Deus uniu, que o homem não separe...

Leia mordeu os lábios e olhou para Han. Nunca viu um homem tão sorridente em seu casamento do que ele. Ela estava com raiva, e queria gritar, porque ele estava sorrindo dela. Mas se calou, mordendo os lábios com mais força. Han estava se divertindo e ela... Bem, estava excitada.

— ...Han Solo, você aceita Leia Naberrie Skywalker – Leia suspirou e quase expressou um “finalmente” – como sua legítima esposa, e promete amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

— Aceito – disse olhando para ela.

Leia sorriu, antes de novamente seu rosto formar uma estranha careta. Apertou as pernas mais juntas e inclinou-se um pouco para a frente, respirando fundo e lentamente. A vibração em seu ventre se tornou mais forte e ela tinha certeza que quem estivesse perto dela agora – Han e Mothma – poderia ouvir o zumbido.

— Sente-se mal? – Mon pergunta.

— O que?

— Leia, minha filha – disse Padmé –, está tudo bem?

— Sim. Sim! Estou só... Muito emocionada – a voz se tornou embargada nesse ponto e foi bastante convincente.

— Diminua isso – ela sussurrou para Han. Ele sorriu e meteu a mão no bolso outra vez. Leia ficou mais aliviada e ajeitou a postura. Voltou ao ponto de “tolerável em público”.

— Onde eu estava? – perguntou-se Mon Mothma. – Oh, sim! – Olhou para a noiva. – Leia Naberrie Skywalker, você aceita Han Solo como seu legitimo esposo, e promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

— Sim.

— Se existe alguém entre nós, que é contra esta união, fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre.

Anakin fez menção de dar um passo à frente e quase levantou o braço, mas Padmé o beliscou. Ele ficou quieto.

Winter trouxe, numa almofada branca e bordada, as duas alianças de prata. Han pegou a menor, a de Leia, e colocou em seu dedo, terminando com uma carícia no anelar. Leia fez o mesmo, e beijou a aliança no dedo de Han.

— Pelos poderes a mim investidos, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Ele a puxou e a beijou. A rodou no ar e a beijou novamente. Os convidados levantaram-se e aplaudiram-nos. Estavam casados, enfim.

 

[...]

 

Ninguém sabe como ou quando, mas em algum momento da festa, Han e Leia sumiram. Nenhuma das pessoas mais próximas aos dois soube dizer para onde eles foram. E o quarto de Leia estava trancado, pelo que Luke informou. Não foi necessário alguém dizer, pois ficou bastante subentendido o porquê do sumiço.

Depois de um tempo eles voltaram. A coisa toda ficou ainda mais óbvia por Leia e Han terem trocado de roupa. Ela tinha desfeito o penteado e estava de cabelos soltos – e úmidos. Os de Han também estavam.

Anakin estava revoltado, mas nada disse.

Lando não. Ele fez questão de provocar Han.

— Alguém deveria ter explicado ao noivo que se espera sair de lua de mel primeiro – disse, lá pela terceira ou quarta indireta. – Ele deveria ter conversado comigo.

— Ah, tá! – Han retrucou. – Senta lá, Lando.

Chegou-se a Han e sussurrou como se fosse contar um segredo.

— Então, como foi?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Pegou ela mesmo, hein.

Han agarrou Lando pelo colarinho da camisa e disse em tom de ameaça:

— Escuta Lando, eu odiaria que a sua lembrança do meu casamento fosse a surra que eu vou te dar se você não calar a boca!

— Calma! Tá legal, tá legal! – ele disse. – Desculpe! Não está mais aqui quem falou.

 

[...]

 

Enquanto Leia chorava durante o discurso emocionante de seu padrinho, Bail Organa, Han quase cochilou. O povo falava e falava e falava, sem parar e ele tinha a impressão de que morreria de tédio se aquilo não acabasse logo.

Ele estava arrependido agora de ter concordado com aquele formato de casamento. Ainda preferia que tivessem ido ao cartório e assinado um documento. Era rápido, indolor e o poupava daquele momento enfadonho e do vários constrangimentos.

Bateria na próxima pessoa que fizesse alguma piadinha sobre casamentos e noite de núpcias.

— A que ponto chegamos — disse alto apenas o suficiente para Leia ouvir.

Ela fitou o seu esposo e percebeu que ele estava entediado. Ela segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o puxou para beijá-lo. Quando ela se afastou um pouco para olhar para o seu rosto, Han sorria. Ele a segurou pela nuca e a puxou para um beijo longo.

Leia abriu mais os lábios para aprofundar aquele beijo, no entanto, um  _flash_  de câmera os interrompeu. Afastaram-se de imediato e viram o fotógrafo tirando fotos dos dois.

— Chega — disse Leia.

— Mais uma. — Tirou outra fotografia. O  _flash_  quase os cegou. — Beijem-se outra vez, isso vai dar uma bela foto.

— Eu mereço... — Han murmurou.

— Ele é pago para isso, querido — replicou Leia.

Beijaram-se, como o fotógrafo queria e depois ele se afastou.

— Isso aqui está chato, vamos para o seu quarto de novo? — o sorriso malicioso era o bastante para se fazer compreender.

Ela levantou-se puxando-o pela mão, todavia, uma pequena multidão bloqueou a passagem de ambos e ele só tempo de reconhecer Obi-Wan empurrando-o para um pequeno palco que foi montado.

— Discurso do noivo! Discurso do noivo!

— Ah não, não! Não é necessário!

— Ah sim, vá lá dizer algumas coisas à noiva e aos convidados.

— Eu-eu so-so-sou ga-gago...

— Deixa de ser frouxo, Han! — Ele virou a cabeça para Amilyn, que o encarava em desafio. Ele detestava aquele olhar. — Não vai me dizer que um homem desse tamanho está com medo de um microfone.

— Eu vou te mostrar o frouxo — retrucou Han. — Sai da minha frente — gritou para o resto das pessoas. Obstinado, subiu no palco e tomou o microfone da mão de um dos cantores. — Me dá isso aqui. Querem um discurso, vão ter a merda de um discurso.

Aproximou o microfone da boca, mas o som agudo e ensurdecedor da microfonia² fez todos taparem os ouvidos. Han praguejou, e então um dos músicos o empurrou levemente para longe da mesa de som.

Todos estavam em silêncio e encarando-o, imediatamente ele se arrependeu de ter caído na provocação de Amilyn.  _“Mulher infernal!_ ”, pensou ele. Riu para disfarçar o nervosismo e disse:

— Eh... Oi, pessoal! Que festão hein?...

Lá embaixo, Leia apertou a ponte do nariz, prevendo o quanto aquilo seria difícil.

 

***

 

O sol se punha quando Padmé decidiu sair para tomar um ar. O terraço do segundo andar da antiga casa dos Naberrie era um dos seus lugares favoritos e era comum ela escapulir para lá desde a meninice. Fosse por estar triste, ou por querer refletir, meditar, para se inspirar melhor enquanto pintava suas obras, para ler, ou simplesmente ficar sozinha, ela ia para lá.

Podia ver lá de cima o pessoal que ela contratou já organizando o jardim onde foi realizado o casamento. As cadeiras, arranjos de flores, o tapete vermelho e o altar dariam lugar a uma pista de dança – ideia de Amilyn. Todos estavam dentro da casa, comendo, bebendo e rindo. Algumas pessoas fazendo discursos ou roubando docinhos para levar para casa.

Ela ouviu passos na madeira do assoalho e virou a cabeça para ver quem estava chegando. Era o seu ex-marido, vindo até ela com uma taça de champanhe em cada mão. Estendeu uma para ela quando parou ao seu lado. Padmé demorou a aceitar, mas acabou pegando a taça por fim.

Aquilo – seja lá o que “aquilo” significava – não seria fácil.

Conversar com Anakin, nesses últimos tempos, ainda que sobre coisas corriqueiras e sem importância alguma, era um desafio. Porque eles acabavam discutindo sempre. E parecia que quanto mais idiota fosse o motivo da discussão, mais tempo ela durava.

Ela não quer brigar hoje. Não de novo. É o casamento de Leia.

— Eu geralmente sempre sei como começar uma conversa quando quero chegar a um objetivo – disse ele. — Mas dessa vez, pela primeira vez em mais de quarenta anos, eu não sei como começar a falar o que eu preciso falar.

— Aonde quer chegar, Anakin?

— Esse é ponto. Eu não posso simplesmente dizer onde eu quero chegar. Não posso... Chegar. Não assim, do nada. Como um salto temporal. É necessário um caminho.

— Todo esse seu discurso é enrolação, explicação, ou é o caminho até o ponto em que quer chegar?

— De certa forma, as três coisas.

O silêncio se fez presente entre eles. Padmé tomou um gole do champanhe e permaneceu fitando o poente. Ele também observava o pôr-do-sol, girando o líquido amarelado dentro de sua taça.

— Tocou a nossa música hoje – disse Anakin. Padmé o encarou então e ele a olhou de volta. – E eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

— É só uma música, Anakin – retrucou, desviando o olhar. – Muito famosa. Deve ser a música de outros tantos casais.

— Não, ela é única. Ela é nossa.

— Acontece que não existe mais isso de “nós”.

— Padmé, não ignore o óbvio.

Ela olhou para ele de novo. Bebeu todo o conteúdo da taça de uma vez e colocou-a sobre a cerca do terraço.

— O que é o óbvio? – perguntou irritada. – Se é tão óbvio por que eu não vejo?

— Padmé... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu entendo a sua raiva, eu juro que eu entendo.

— Isso é novidade.

— Nós ainda nos amamos. É justo que duas pessoas que se amam vivam separadas, condenadas a sofrer?

— A vida não é justa – disse baixinho, virando as costas para ele. – Você foi o amor da minha vida. E vai continuar sendo. Mas...

Ele segurou a sua mão. — Por favor, não diga mais nenhum “mas”.

— Ani, eu...

— Adoro quando você me chama assim. – Beijou o seu ombro desnudo. – Você está linda.

— Anakin – afastou-se dele –, não tente me seduzir, isso não vai funcionar.

— Não estou tentando – respondeu sincero. – Eu só não consigo resistir. Você sempre me deixou louco, Padmé.

Ela suspirou. Uma brisa fresca tocou sua face e bagunçou seus cabelos da maneira mais sexy que Anakin já tinha visto. Ele queria poder dizer isso a ela, mas não parecia ser uma boa hora para isso.

A tarde escurecia e a noite chegava. Padmé estava irritada e confusa com seus sentimentos. Ela já havia perdoado Anakin há muito tempo, mas isso não queria dizer que ela estava disposta a passar por aquilo de novo. Ela o ama, contudo, nem só de amor um casamento é feito.

Ela não olhou para ele enquanto dizia as próximas palavras. Era difícil demais olhar em seus olhos agora, e temia que se fizesse, não conseguiria.

— Você pode seguir com a sua vida, Ani. Encontrar outra mulher...

— Não, Padmé...

— O nosso tempo acabou. Por favor...

— Padmé-

— Anakin, você não entende!

Ela o encarou e ele sustentou o olhar. Havia raiva esquentando o sangue em suas veias, e ele fez o possível para não explodir.

Ele reconhece que é o maior egoísta que existe, porque ele não quer deixá-la ir. Ele ser feliz com ela, porque ele a ama e é egoísta demais para deixá-la ir. Ele se sente disposto a cruzar os céus e buscar uma estrela para ela, por mais estúpido que isso soe. Ele está quase implorando para que ela não o deixasse.

Eles têm um breve momento de silêncio antes dele dizer:

— Você sabe quem é o comprador misterioso do seu quadro?

Ela deu um passo para trás. — Como sabe sobre isso?

— Você sabe?

—  _Rainha dos Naboo_  foi arrematado por alguém que não quis se identificar. Eu tentei descobrir quem era e o que fez com meu quadro, mas ele, ou ela, desapareceu.

— E qual a sua teoria? — Ela não respondeu. — O que mais você sabe?

— Tenho quase certeza que o nome que ele deu é uma acunha inventada.

— Você é inteligente, Padmé. Sabe quem é Darth Vader, não é?

Ela lhe lançou um longo olhar. — Era você – ela disse. – É você! – Colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Por que eu não pensei nisso antes!

— Eu não sou o melhor homem do mundo, nem o que você merece, mas eu te amo de qualquer forma.

Padmé começou a chorar. — Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por que não me deixa em paz?

— Eu tento! Eu tento... Eu não consigo. Eu amo você, entende isso?

— Então por que você me fez sofrer tanto?

— Eu não quis. Eu... Não foi de propósito... Desculpe.

— Desculpas não bastam. – Anakin nada disse. – Sabe tudo que eu tive que aguentar?

— Eu sei.

— Não, não sabe. Você não tem nem 10% de noção. Eu passei muito tempo aguentando sozinha tudo, enquanto você continuava sendo um egoísta, preocupado apenas com seus próprios interesses e em como tornar a vida dos filhos e da esposa um inferno.

— Não é bem assim...

— É sim! Por que você só se conforma quando fazem tudo do SEU jeito. E eu não vou mais. Eu não posso mais.

Ele colocou sua taça junto com a dela. Estava ainda com o mesmo nível de bebida. Ele não tomou nenhum gole.

— Você tem razão. Eu fui um péssimo marido e um péssimo pai.

— Que bom que você reconhece – retorquiu com ironia.

— Sou um egoísta, eu sei. E eu sou conhecedor de todos os meus defeitos. Por que eu não convivo com eles, eu  _vivo_  com eles. Mas essa é a minha natureza.

— Essa vai ser a sua desculpa? Sua natureza?

— Não é desculpa. É uma constatação. – Deu um passo à frente, ela não se mexeu. – Eu tenho que viver com isso, posso melhorar, mas eles continuarão lá, todas as coisas que te magoaram ainda vão estar lá. A minha personalidade.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com a sua personalidade.

— Tem, tem sim. E se em vinte e cinco anos você não aprendeu a lidar com ela, o que eu posso fazer por você?

— Isso é uma pergunta?

— É claro.

— Quer ouvir a resposta?

— Diga logo.

— O que você pode  _começar_  a fazer é ser menos egoísta. Mais compreensivo e gentil. Entender que não é o centro do universo e que sua palavra não é a lei! Seu ciúme possessivo tem que acabar. Eu não sou propriedade sua e nem seus filhos! — Ela falava alto e estava quase batendo nele. Estava zangada e com as bochechas vermelhas, o álcool a deixava meio tonta. Alguns dos funcionários do  _buffet_  levantaram a cabeça e viram na sacada que eles estavam discutindo. — Chega, Anakin! Chega de uma vez! Se você preferir continuar assim então vai morrer sozinho!

— Está bem — respondeu simplesmente.

— Como assim “está bem”? — Sua cólera era mais intensa agora. Ela realmente queria bater nele, não o fez ainda porque achava que isso não faria dela alguém melhor.

— Está bem — repetiu.

— Está zombando de mim?

— Não.

— Com “está bem” você quer dizer...

— É.

Ela ficou em silêncio, em seguida riu e enxugou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

— E quem garante que você não vai voltar a ser como antes um mês depois?

— Ninguém. Mas eu quero tentar. Talvez sozinho eu não consiga, acho que preciso da sua ajuda.

— Não, Anakin. Não vou cair nessa de novo.

— Então serei obrigado a te conquistar de novo. Lírios ainda são suas flores favoritas?

— Pare com isso. Eu ainda amo você, mas... Eu levei uma vida inteira ao seu lado e não posso de forma alguma dizer que não fui também feliz. Mas porque eu fechei os olhos para muitas coisas.

— Não diga isso, eu te amei como a nenhuma outra mulher e não vou me apaixonar novamente por mais ninguém. Você é a mulher da minha vida, não é possível que eu não tenha te dado alguma alegria.

— Você deu sim. Me deu dois filhos maravilhosos e nos primeiros anos, tudo foi mágico.

— Então eu não vou desistir.

— Você deveria.

— Esqueceu que eu sou um teimoso? – Ele arrumou a gravata. — Ainda vai nascer alguém mais teimoso do que eu. — Pegou sua taça e afastou-se. – Ainda nos veremos muitas vezes daqui em diante, Padmé.

— Você é... — Ela não terminou. Queria dizer algo que o ofendesse em tom raivoso, mas ela estava se segurando para não sorrir; Anakin sabia.

— Ainda tenho que dançar com a noiva — disse antes de deixá-la.

Ela ficou sozinha, pensando em seus sentimentos, vendo a lua aparecer depois que o sol sumiu no firmamento.

 

[...]

 

Anakin retornou para o salão não tão feliz quanto gostaria. Ele tem uma pequena chama, esperança, de que ele e Padmé poderiam reatar. Quis parecer confiante diante dela, mas sabia que não seria uma tarefa fácil. Ele tinha que lidar com a possibilidade de ser realmente o fim. E aquilo era doloroso de um jeito inconcebível.

Arrancado de seus pensamentos, a figura de Obi-Wan em seu terno marrom surgiu diante dele, assustando-o e fazendo-o pular para trás.

— Anakin!

— Deus do céu! — Colocou a mão no peito. — Qual o seu problema?

— Você não vai acreditar.

— O que aconteceu? — Puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se e recuperar-se do susto.

— Eu estava conversando com a Ahsoka, quando um amigo meu me mandou uma mensagem. — Ele estava tão elétrico que nem pensou em sentar-se também, e continuou em pé na frente de Anakin. — Ele disse para eu entrar no site da Aurora Escarlate e ver a última notícia do caderno cultural.

— E daí?

— E daí que uma companhia de teatro está vindo para apresentar-se no Teatro Municipal. Uma companhia de teatro francesa!

— De novo, e daí?

— Anakin, a companhia é a Moulin Rouge! A Moulin Rouge de Paris!

Skywalker endireitou-se na cadeira antes de ficar em pé outra vez. Encarou Obi-Wan, ligando todos os pontos e entendendo finalmente porque seu amigo estava daquele jeito.

— Satine?

— Satine!

— Ela voltou.

— Sim!

— O que você vai fazer?

— O que já deveria ter feito há bastante tempo.

  
***  
 

Luke estava rindo das tentativas frustradas de Lando de paquerar as moças solteiras da festa. A única realmente interessada nele era Chantal Piett, filha caçula de um dos amigos de seu pai, que fora convidado e veio acompanhado da jovem. Ela não era tão bonita. Na realidade, era esquisita e desengonçada, com olhos enormes e dentes tortos sendo corrigidos por aparelho dentário – talvez em alguns anos, ela ficasse com um sorriso perfeito. Mas Lando era imbecil demais.

Ele encheu um pratinho com docinhos e circundou o salão para sentar-se com Mara Jade novamente. Enquanto passava, ele olhou para os recém-casados, sentados numa mesa só deles, rindo e trocando olhares cúmplices. Leia estava feliz e ele estava feliz por ela.

Sentou-se com Mara Jade, que logo “atacou” o pratinho que ele trouxe, devorando um docinho e depois outro. Ele riu e roubou um beijo dela. A boca dela estava com gosto de doce de leite com nozes.

Ela se afastou e pegou outro docinho, dessa vez fê-lo acreditar que colocaria na boca dele, mas no último segundo comeu o quitute, deixando Luke com a boca aberta.

— Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de bobo? — perguntou.

— Se eu apaixonado tenho cara de bobo, então acho que sim.

— Wow, ele está dizendo coisas românticas de novo. — Virou a cara e pegou uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de um garçom.

Luke sorria. Comeu o último docinho antes que Mara o comesse em seu lugar, sem tirar os olhos de suas orelhas expostas pelo coque elaborado que ela tinha feito no cabelo; estavam vermelhas. Com uma gentileza impressionante, ele tocou em seu queixo e fê-la olhar para ele, apenas para encontrar suas bochechas coradas e as esmeraldas de seus olhos fitando-o, fazendo-o desejar conhecer os mistérios escondidos por trás daqueles orbes profundamente verdes.

— Que foi? — perguntou ela.

— Nada, eu só...

— Fala.

— Gostei dos brincos — disse ele, desviando o assunto. — Combinam com seus olhos.

— Não são esmeraldas de verdades, mas a gente vai fingir que são — sorriu.

— Um dia eu lhe darei os brincos de esmeralda mais caros que eu encontrar.

Ela riu. — Confesso que não detesto de todo a ideia, mas você não precisa me dar joias para me impressionar.

— Mas eu quero.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, balançando-a para os lados.

Passou-se alguns minutos em que eles não falaram sobre absolutamente nada. Ficaram apenas ali, juntos e próximos. Ela colocou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficaram aninhados um ao outro. Eles pensavam coisas parecidas e não sabiam.

— Estão todos indo lá para fora — disse Luke após um tempo. — Quer ir dançar?

— Agora não. — Segurou a sua mão. — Na verdade, eu preciso conversar com você. Em particular.

Ela o viu franzir o cenho com a última parte, mas Luke logo concordou.

— Quer ir a algum lugar particular?

— Eu queria ir embora, mas não seria delicado com Leia e Han.

— Podemos falar com eles — Luke olhou para os noivos que se levantavam de sua mesa. Passariam por eles antes de sair, poderia chamá-los e despedirem-se logo —, não acho que irão se incomodar.

Mara balançou a cabeça. — Tem algum lugar aqui em que podemos conversar em particular?

— Meu antigo quarto, ou a biblioteca.

— A biblioteca! — disse Han, quando chegou perto e ouviu o que eles falavam. — Definitivamente a biblioteca.

— Han! — bradou Leia.

— Ei, é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros — disse Luke.

— Cala a boca! Conversem na biblioteca.

— Han! — Leia o cutucou.

Luke e Mara entreolharam-se e depois ele deu uma boa analisada na irmã.

— Vocês não fizeram o que estou pensando no meu quarto, fizeram?

— Não. — Han e Leia falaram em simultâneo.

Estava praticamente escrito nas testas de cada um que era mentira.

— Meu. Deus! — Mara Jade exclamou. Arregalou os olhos e depois estava rindo. Luke não achou tanta graça assim. De fato, ele ficou muito ofendido.

— Era o meu quarto. Não moro mais lá, mas ainda assim, é o meu quarto.

— Devia ter ficado calado — disse Han a Leia.

— Agora que você pensa nisso?

— Sabe como eu sou: faço, depois penso.

Luke levantou-se. — Vocês transaram no meu quarto...

— Você nem ia usá-lo mais!

— Han, calado! — ele ordenou. — Sou um homem razoável. Posso perdoar vocês por terem me ofendido, mas não quero ver a cara de vocês mais esta noite.

— Luke... — Leia falou.

— Eu e Mara estamos indo embora. — Ele pegou Mara pela mão e a puxou da mesa.

— Ei, garoto — Han chamou. — De verdade, me perdoe... Ainda que tenha sido ideia da sua irmã. — Leia socou o braço dele. — Ai!

— Idiota. — Olhou para Luke. — Você não precisa ir embora. Por favor, isso foi uma bobagem. Não ligue para isso.

— Desculpe Leia, nós já vamos.

— Luke, eu quero ir ainda — disse Mara.

— Nós já vamos, Mara. Por favor, eu não quero ficar aqui e tenho certeza de que não vai querer ficar aqui sozinha.

— Tá! — replicou. Soltou-se do braço dele irritada e saiu, deixando-o para trás.

— Luke, espera. — Leia segurou o seu braço antes que ele fosse atrás de Mara. — É meu casamento.

— A lua-de-mel ainda vai ser no Caribe? — ele perguntou e não esperou pela resposta. — Vejo vocês em um mês então.

Virou as costas e saiu correndo atrás de Mara Jade.

— Luke! — Han chamou, inutilmente. — Ele foi embora. — Olhou para a esposa. — Ele foi embora! Não acredito nisso.

— A culpa é sua!

— Minha culpa? Esqueceu de quem me puxou para o quarto do Luke?

— Você não tinha nada que abrir a boca!

— Eu lá sabia que ele ia ficar tão irritadinho daquele jeito!

— Agora meu irmão está com raiva de nós dois.

— Problema dele.

— Você é impossível!

— Nunca vi o garoto puto daquele jeito.

 

[...]

 

Luke despediu-se rapidamente de seus pais e não respondeu nenhuma das perguntas que fizeram. Correu para o carro, onde Mara esperava ao lado. Ela estava de braços cruzados e batendo o pé no chão.

Lidar com Mara Jade zangada é necessário o uso de muita paciência e ter o sangue frio – e bons reflexos, haja vista que ela podia ficar agressiva e lançar objetos contra ele. Se ela tão facilmente aceitou ir embora na frente de Han e Leia, então ela deveria estar planejando matá-lo depois.

— Antes que você comece a falar, deixa eu me explicar — disse Luke.

— Cala a boca!

— Mara, escuta.

— Eu mandei você calar a boca! — Ele não disse nada. — Você me fez passar vergonha na frente dos meus cunhados, no casamento deles.

— Deixa-me explicar.

— Cala a boca, Skywalker! Precisava tratá-los daquele jeito por causa da porra de um quarto que você nem dorme mais?

— Mara Jade-

— Eu quero que você retorne lá agora e peça desculpas, ou eu vou embora com o Lando — sentenciou.

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— Não duvide que eu esteja.

— Se você me deixasse explicar, entenderia.

— Eu não me importo-

— Vai me deixar falar — interrompeu — ou prefere ir embora com o Lando e se arrepender depois que perceber que estava pregando uma peça nos noivos?

— Eu repito que não me importo com suas explicações, Luke Skywalker! Você é um grande... Espera, o que?

Luke sorriu. — Eu fiquei sim um pouco ofendido, mas não queria perder a oportunidade. Você viu a cara do Han?

— Você estava fingindo, seu filho da mãe?

— Eles não podem achar que podem transar no quarto dos outros assim de boa.

— Luke Skywalker! Você é terrível! — ela estava sorrindo agora. — Vocês Skywalker’s são terríveis!

— Ah, eles mereceram, vai?

Ela riu com ele. Aproximou-se e envolveu os braços em torno de seu pescoço e o beijou.

— Seu idiota, eu achei que estava falando sério.

— Não está mais brava comigo? — Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados. — Vamos para casa? Quero tirar sua roupa. — Balançou a cabeça de novo, agora para cima e para baixo. Luke a beijou.

  
✧✦✧  
 

Ninguém podia dizer, dois anos antes, que as coisas chegariam àquele ponto. A família Skywalker havia mudado completamente, mas o paradoxo habitava no fato dela continuar exatamente igual.

Outro fato que os membros desta ilustre família, da qual fomos apresentados e acompanhamos suas aventuras e desventuras, paixões e desilusões, é que ela recebeu muitos agregados.

Quando começamos essa jornada, havia somente cinco pessoas que se amavam muito, mas que viviam se magoando. Todavia, não podemos de forma alguma nos esquecermos do adorável mordomo tagarela, Anthony, mais parente do que a tia que morava em outra cidade da qual somente a viam em feriados, como no Natal. Nem tampouco do tio “postiço”, como gostavam de chamar antes. Mas depois, essa classificação considerou-se errônea e ultrapassada, e passaram a chamá-lo apenas pelo seu nome, Obi-Wan Kenobi, e a tratá-lo verdadeiramente como um tio, ignorando que não havia laços de sangue unindo-o, e mais que isso, como um mentor e amigo fiel.

Nem da outra tia, que morava longe e que quase não a viam, mas tão querida e amada. Ahsoka Tano. E muito menos do casal Organa, Bail e Breha, tão pais de Leia quanto Anakin e Padmé. A família não parou de crescer. Luke adicionou Mara Jade, Leia adicionou Han Solo, que trouxe Chewbacca, e que, meio que sem querer querendo, também adicionou Lando Calrissian.

Amizade ou romance, não importa, o que os unia era definitivamente amor. Amor cria laços. Laços criam famílias.

Independentemente de que, oficialmente, eram somente os cinco membros originais, todos ali eram, são e sempre serão as engrenagens que movimentam o motor dessa máquina. E ela nunca vai parar de girar, de produzir, de criar, recriar, renovar. Sempre haverão outras oportunidades, outras noites e outros dias, sempre virão novas dificuldades e diversões, e risos e lágrimas, e brigas e pedidos de desculpas.

Todo dia, um novo capítulo, uma nova jornada.

Umas coisas mudam, outras não. Uns se vão, outros preferem ficar. Mas ficar ou ir são duas escolhas iguais. Agir ou não agir são diferentes somente em determinados pontos de vista. Desistir ou resistir é uma escolha. Não fazer nada é uma escolha. Não tomar decisões é uma decisão.

E foram muitas tomadas naqueles dois anos.

E eu, a presença onipresente que vos guiou até aqui, far-lhes-á saber de todas as partes.

Pois ainda não é chegado o fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Gipsófila, ou mosquitinho, é uma flor muito utilizada para arranjos florais e buquês. Significam ternura, infância e transparência da alma. Lindo, né?   
> ² Microfonia é a realimentação de áudio que ocorre quando um microfone capta o som do dispositivo que emite o som do próprio microfone. Em geral, esta realimentação provoca um ruído de alta frequência. 
> 
> Olha o P.O.V da autora aí! rsrsrs 
> 
> A estória, oficialmente, acaba aqui. Mas teremos um epílogo e ele será muito "ITI MALIA!", porque contaremos com uma participação muito especial. Já devem saber quem é... 
> 
> Muito obrigada por terem lido até aqui! Nos vemos no próximo e último capítulo.


	17. Epílogo: Foto de família

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente!   
> É um misto de tristeza e alegria em encerrar essa fanfic. Tristeza porque é um final, e eu sempre fico triste quando encerro uma fanfic, mas ao mesmo tempo estou alegre por este sentimento de dever cumprido. 
> 
> Este capítulo é dedicado ao Ben Solo, o último membro dessa ilustre família – até agora pelo menos. Foi escrito há meses, apenas precisei dar uns ajustes aqui e ali pelas mudanças que fiz no andamento da história em seus capítulos finais. Mas enfim, espero que gostem. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Anakin olhou atentamente para a criança no berço onde seu neto Ben estava deitado. O menino ostentava uma cabeleira negra, mais cabelo que um bebê da sua idade normalmente teria. Sua pele é muito branca, quase pálida. Ele tem pintas castanhas espalhadas pelo rosto, pescoço e braços. Haveria mais pelo corpo, mas a sua roupinha impedia de serem vistas.

O pequeno Ben chupava o dedo. As mãozinhas são tão pequeninas! Anakin observou. Seus olhos são castanho-esverdeados, brilhantes, vivos. Seu olhar para Anakin é curiosamente intenso.

Tão pequeno e indefeso. Parecia uma coisa muito frágil, e Anakin pensou consigo mesmo que poderia machucá-lo se o tocasse.

Ben Solo. Seu neto. Em cujas veia corre o sangue Skywalker.

Pensou em sua mãe. As memórias que tinha dela eram dolorosas, e por isso ele evitava pensar nela. Às vezes sentia que havia se esquecido de Shimi, porém, como uma memória antiga que se perde e hora ou outra volta, a imagem dela retornava em seus pensamentos. Às vezes como o centro deles, às vezes como algo ao entorno, às vezes como uma sombra, que ele sabe que está lá, mas ignora. Não porque não a amou, contudo, ela não ia voltar e o passado deveria continuar onde deve estar: para trás, sepultado. A vida sempre se reinventa, sempre continuando.

No entanto, onde quer que Shimi Skywalker estivesse, quem sabe estivesse feliz em vez que os Skywalker’s chegavam a mais uma geração.

Sim! Sem dúvida a vida se reinventa, sempre indo em frente, ainda que muitas vezes nos mantenhamos presos ao que se foi. Estrelas nascem e morrem todos os dias¹, e o passado é uma roupa que não nos serve mais². Aquele bebê diante dele era o presente o futuro. Tanto potencial ele possuí.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Ben? Somos eternos — ele disse. — Não, não somos imortais. Todos morrem um dia. Mas continuam nascendo outras pessoas. Morrem dez, nascem cem. Nascem e depois morrem. E ao longo da vida, de vez em quando, para algumas pessoas que se permitem, renascemos. Essa é a nossa eternidade... Está me compreendo? — O menino ainda o encarava. Que pensava? Talvez nada, era um bebê. Era apenas o olhar de uma criança com o mundo à sua volta. — Você nem entende o que estou dizendo e vai se esquecer disso. Bem, posso te confessar uma coisa? Eu também não estou entendendo e vou esquecer.

De repente, Ben sorri. Um sorriso banguela, mas genuíno. Ele agitou os bracinhos animadamente. Anakin também se viu sorrindo. O bebê agitou os bracinhos animadamente. Soltou um gritinho agudo que demonstrava alegria.

— De que tanto você ri, garoto? — perguntou. — Espero que não seja da minha cara, porque a do seu pai é bem pior. — Ben levou suas mãos pequenas aos olhos, coçando-os. — Está com sono? Não durma ainda... Por favor.

Ele é... fofo? Anakin não tinha costume de usar essa palavra. Mas Ben é um bebê de fato adorável.

— Pode pegá-lo no colo, Ani — disse Padmé. Ele sobressaltou-se.

— Desde quando está aí? — ele perguntou.

— Tem uns dois minutos — respondeu ela, aproximando-se do berço.

— Eu só estava... Hã... Vim conhecê-lo. — Anakin estava praticamente morando em Washington nos últimos meses, perdeu o último mês da gestação de Ben e os seus quatro primeiros meses. Aquela era a primeira vez que avô e neto se viam. Fitou novamente Ben. Ele estava brincando com os próprios pés agora.

— Ele é lindo. — Padmé debruçou-se sobre o berço e fez carinho na sua barriga. Em seguida o pegou no colo. — Acho que serei vovó coruja, Anakin. — Beijou o menino. Ele passou a olhar fixamente o colar no pescoço da avó, impressionado com o brilho das pérolas. Ele já conseguia firmar a cabecinha.

— Você já é coruja — Anakin disse sorrindo.

— Olha Anakin, você acha que ele se parece comigo?

— Sim. Aqui — apontou para o olho direito — na parte branca dos olhos.

— Anakin!

Ele riu, ela o acompanhou logo em seguida, até que o silêncio tenso caiu entre eles. Enquanto o menino Ben chupava dois dedinhos, os avós fitavam-se. Não era desconfortável para Anakin, mas foi Padmé quem quebrou o contato visual primeiro. Se ainda fosse uma jovenzinha, pensou, estaria corando, porém ela já tinha maturidade suficiente para conseguir lidar com aqueles olhares de Anakin. No fundo, gostava de que ele ainda continuasse empenhado em conquistá-la.

Padmé pegou um chocalho e balançou na frente de Ben, ele imediatamente se interessou pelo brinquedo, mas quando Padmé o entregou, levou-o logo à boca, para depois deixá-lo cair.

O mundo – e ele ainda não pensava nele como “mundo” – era tão impressionante, tão curioso. Tudo e nada prendiam a sua atenção. Qual o gosto das coisas? E as suas texturas? Era tudo engraçado e interessante. Aquela gente grande falando coisas que ele ainda estava começando a assimilar, por exemplo, eram o que mais lhe impressionava. Não entendia por quê, mas já sentia o impulso de imitá-los em tudo.

Ele não tinha conhecimento nem consciência de nada disso, ainda, mas era um garotinho inteligente. Anakin tinha razão em pensar sobre o seu potencial. Quem tem mais potencial na vida que uma criança?

Novamente, a avó entregou-lhe outro brinquedo. Um gatinho de borracha que Han tirou o apito porque achava o barulho que fazia sempre que era apertado muito irritante. O menino deixou cair de novo o brinquedo, e dessa vez chorou até que o avô o buscou para ele. Ben segurou o gatinho com força e mordeu a orelha do bichinho de borracha.

— Ele não deveria colocar na boca, não é? — Anakin perguntou preocupado. — Caiu no chão.

— Tente tirá-lo dele para você ver o berreiro que esse garotinho consegue fazer — Padmé retorquiu.

Inconscientemente, Anakin fez um carinho nos cabelos do neto. Gostou daquilo mais que o próprio Ben.

— Faz tempo que ficamos assim.

— Assim como?

— Nós dois, um bebê. — Padmé o fitou. — Poderíamos ter tido mais filhos.

— Luke e Leia valeram por dez.

— É, você tem razão — ele concordou. — Pensando melhor, ainda tenho pesadelos com aqueles dois criancinhas.

— Ora, por favor, Anakin! Eles eram... anjinhos. — Nem ela colocava muita fé naquela palavra para definir os dois.

— A Luke pode até ser, mas a Leia... — Riu-se. — Menininha terrível!

— O Luke só era mais comportado porque era o mais sonhador. Vivia com a cabeça nas nuvens enquanto a Leia era mais agitada.

— E os dois juntos era uma combinação perfeita.

— Como você acha que ele será? O Ben. — Deu um outro beijo na bochecha dele. Assim como Anakin, gostou mais daquilo que o menino que foi beijado.

— Não sei. Ainda estamos conhecendo-o. Ele é muito pequeno.

— “Só tenho quarto meses, vovô” — disse Padmé, modulando a voz.

— Não fale desse jeito, é ridículo.

— Você pode segurá-lo — mudou o assunto, revirando os olhos. — Não o pegou ainda.

— Oh, não! — retrucou Anakin. — Eu posso derrubá-lo.

— Não vai derrubá-lo. Você já fez isso antes com Luke e Leia, lembra-se?

— Mas já faz mais de vinte anos.

— É só ter cuidado. Pegue, Anakin.

Para receber Ben nos braços, Anakin decidiu sentar-se na poltrona ao lado do berço, era mais seguro que estar em pé. Ben aquietou-se no colo no avô, uma das mãos agarrou o polegar da mão dele enquanto continuava mordendo o brinquedinho.

Anakin e Padmé tiveram dois filhos gêmeos, porém, a chegada de Leia foi uma surpresa. Esperavam apenas por um bebê, um menino. Nenhuma das ultrassonografias mostrou a presença de mais um bebê, e a barriga dela não era tão grande.

Quando Luke nasceu, prematuro de sete meses, eis a surpresa: Leia. Ela estava com Luke o tempo todo, escondida atrás dele, sem ter sido notada. Foi uma descoberta impressionante para o jovem casal, mas não menos feliz. Leia foi muito bem recebida e amada por todos.

Desde que nasceram, todos notavam o quanto os gêmeos eram unidos e conectados. Se Luke chorasse, se acalmava quando Leia era colocada ao seu lado, e vice-versa. Quando Leia ficava triste, Luke parecia sentir e tentava animá-la. Com o contrário era a mesma coisa. Aprenderam a andar e a falar juntos, brincavam juntos, pareciam conhecer os pensamentos e sentimentos um do outro e certamente seus corações batiam no mesmo compasso.

Anakin nunca disse isso a ninguém, mas ele nunca se esqueceu do momento em que segurou Leia pela primeira vez. Seus olhinhos castanhos olhando-o da mesma maneira como Ben olhou para ele antes no berço. E neste instante, Anakin apaixonou-se. Ele soube imediatamente que amaria a filha por toda a as vida, que faria o possível e o impossível pela felicidade dela e que a protegeria de tudo e todos. Hoje ele sabe que não cumpriu da forma como queria as promessas que fez a ela naquele dia, mas fora tomado por tão grande amor que ela difícil se conter.

E como um déjà vu, Anakin sentia novamente os mesmos sentimentos agora com Ben. Amou-o tão subitamente que estava sendo difícil administrar aquele sentimento. Até se esqueceu momentaneamente da ex-mulher que ainda estava ali.

— Ei Ben — murmurou Anakin.

— Vovô bobão — brincou Padmé. Anakin ignorou seu comentário. O menino agora largara o polegar do avô para agarrar o brinquedo com ambas as mãos. — A gengiva está coçando — disse ela. — Acho que são os dentes.

— Os dentes? Não é muito cedo?

— Geralmente começa aos seis meses, mas alguns bebês podem ter o primeiro dente nascendo a partir dos três meses, outros com um ano, e isso é completamente normal.

— Pai? Mãe? — Leia chamou entrando no quarto, sendo seguida por seu marido.

— Oi filha — Padmé falou. — Estamos aqui com Ben.

— Olá Leia — sorriu para a filha, mas para o genro falou com desprezo: —  _Han_.

—  _Sogro_  — devolveu Han.

— Parece que ele está se dando muito bem com o senhor, pai.

— Engraçado, ele chorou comigo e fica de boa com o pai — falou Luke que acabava entrar.

— Você o assustou — retrucou Han.

— Estava tentando fazer a brincadeira do “cadê o bebê?” com ele. Mas acho que ele não gostou...

— Enfiou a cara dentro do berço de repete e ainda sendo feio assim, como queria que o menino não se assustasse?

— Se seu filho não se vive assombrado com a sua cara, então ele não se assusta com mais nada.

— Parem vocês dois! — Leia mandou.

Foi a vez de Mara Jade entrar no quarto agora. — Boa tarde.

Anakin sorriu e cumprimentou a nora amavelmente. Não a via há bastante tempo também. Parecia mais magra, mas ainda estava bonita. O cabelo ruivo que ele conheceu ondulado agora estava liso, e ela usava uma bela presilha preta na franja. Depois de ter sido descoberta por uma agente numa loja, trabalhava agora como modelo, e por isso ela e Luke haviam se mudado para Nova York.

— Você está linda, minha querida.

— Obrigada, senhor Anakin.

— Você e Luke tiveram uma boa viagem?

— Oh, sim. Apenas cansativa mesmo.

— E como está Nova York.

— Ah, do mesmo jeito de sempre...

— Por que com ela você é gentil mas comigo não? — perguntou Han.

— Eu trato a minha nora como ela merece — retrucou Anakin.

— E eu não?

— Não. — Luke estava revirando os olhos e Mara ficando sem jeito.

— Anakin! — Padmé repreendeu.

— Não ligue para ele — disse Luke.

— E não ligo — Han resmungou. Cruzou os braços, e sentiu o toque gentil da mão da esposa em seu ombro.

— Oh, a família está toda reunida! — Padmé exclamou. — Precisamos registrar esse momento.

— Mamãe tem razão — concordou Luke. — Mas quem vai tirar a foto?

— O Han — respondeu Anakin.

— E eu não vou sair na foto? Sou o pai do Ben.

— A única coisa boa que você fez.

— Anakin, por favor! — Padmé falou. — Han é o marido da nossa filha e pai do nosso neto, ele tem tanto direito a sair na foto quanto qualquer um de nós.

— Hum.

— Obrigado, Padmé — disse Han.

— “Padmé”? — Anakin incomodou-se com Han chamando-a pelo primeiro nome assim com tanta intimidade. — É Sra. Padmé para você!

— Ela disse que eu posso chamá-la de Padmé se eu quiser — Han respondeu e piscou o olho para a sogra.

— Eu não admito isso, é um desrespeito!

— Pai, isso é bobagem — Luke meteu-se também.

— Ela não gosta que eu a chame de senhora.

— Mas eu não gosto disso!

— Quem tem que gostar ou deixar de gostar sou eu, Anakin. Ou estou enganada? — Anakin calou-se, contrariado.

— Se ninguém se importa — disse Mara Jade — eu posso tirar a fotografia.

— Claro que não — respondeu Luke. — Minha noiva vai estar nessa foto também.

— Então como vai ser? — Han indagou.

— Eu chamo o Anthony e ele tira a foto e pronto!

— Sim Luke, faça isso — disse Leia.

— Eu só acho — começou Anakin de novo — que é muita sacanagem...

— Pai...

— Ani...

— Essa família sempre foi doida assim? — perguntou Mara sorridente.

— Bem-vinda ao time — respondeu Han.

Ben chorou.

— Olha o que vocês conseguiram! — Leia pegou Ben nos braços e começou a niná-lo. —  _Chiu_... Pronto, já passou. A família é louca, eu sei, amor.

Logo Ben se acalmou e os adultos deixaram suas hostilidades de lado. Luke retorna pouco depois com Anthony, desculpando-se por ter demorado porque estavam procurando a máquina fotográfica.

A discussão seguinte foi sobre qual seria a pose para a foto. Exceto por Luke, que tinha medo de assustar o sobrinho de novo, e Mara, que definitivamente não sabia lidar com crianças pequenas, todos queriam segurar Ben. Também perceberam que o quarto de Ben era pequeno demais para tantas pessoas. Dessa forma, desceram os sete para a biblioteca.

Decidiu-se que era melhor que Ben ficasse com a mãe. Anakin sentou-se na sua antiga poltrona preta que curiosamente Padmé não tinha se desfeito, e ela ficou ao seu lado, numa cadeira acolchoada e vermelha. Han, Leia e Ben ficaram atrás dos dois, no centro da imagem. Luke sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Anakin e Mara do lado oposto, em pé ao lado de Padmé.

Anthony, o mordomo, tirou enfim a fotografia. Depois de revelada, ela foi colocada em um porta-retratos que Padmé colocou junto com as outras fotos da família, na estante da sala de estar.

Oito anos depois, Ben jogava bola dentro de casa e acertou o porta-retratos, estilhaçando o vidro.

 

**Fim.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ “Estrelas nascem e morrem todos os dias.” Escutei essa frase um dia antes de escrever o capítulo. Dita pelo Décimo Segundo Doutor, no episódio Into the Dalek, da oitava temporada de Doctor Who. Lembrei dela enquanto escrevia e achei que combinava com o trecho.   
> O universo continuamente se reinventando. 
> 
> ² “[...] e o passado é uma roupa que não nos serve mais.” Trechinho do hino Velha Roupa Colorida, de Belchior. 
> 
> Eu só posso agradecer a todos que me acompanharam no decorrer dessa fanfiction.  
> Beijos de luz!


End file.
